Bloody Sin
by DTphantom
Summary: Christine Daaé is a young women living in a small English town in the year of 1825, and in this small town, everyone knows everyone. Or do they? After meeting the mysterious Erik Destler, people begin to die one by one. EC -A vampire story!
1. It begins like this

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my first story here on this site! THIS IS A NEW MESSAGE! I'm swedish, and that is why my grammer can seem off, but later on in this story I actually have a Beta helping me... though she is swedish to, but really good at english so we hope it's not terrible. :D**

**If I find a problem I will fix it! ^**^

**Enjoy the first chapter to ''Bloody Sin'' - a vampire story mixed with the phantom of the opera.**

* * *

It was evening soon, she could tell clearly because her father had told her. The sun was almost a half-circle on the top of the mounted that you could glimpse at a distance on the other end of the forest. The clouds in the sky had been colored with the warm colors of orange, purple and pink.

The little girl sighed while her hand hugged the heart-shaped diamond that was attached to a necklace around her neck. She took the last berries that she could reach, dropped them in her basket and went home.

She took the old path that she had walked on many times before in the woods. It was windy, but not much. It was refreshing and it smelled of the humidity from the trees and the lovely berries in the little girl's basket. She was very pretty as she held her back straight and smiled up at the trees where she could hear birds singing. Her hair was made of brown curls; it was brown as chocolate or chestnuts, and on the top of her head she had a white ribbon. She did not look older than ten.

She reached a puddle in the middle of the trail; it was probably from this morning's rain. The little girl grabbed the skirts of her dress and jumped happily across the pond. After a couple of minutes of admiration for the monarch of the forest, she reached the house where her mother and father probably were waiting for her in front of a warm fire; smoke came out of the chimney. The girl laughed and spun around like a dance and ran the rest of the way to the little house. She was about to grip the handle on the door, but then decided not to and sat down on the porch, looking out over the forest while she took a berry into her mouth. These berries were _very _bitter, not like all the other berries she had tasted. It was her parents that always told her to go and pick them, she did not know why. What was the berries name again?

Rowan...

The girl had been sitting on the porch for quite some time now; the sun had gone to sleep. She stood up. It's probably the best to go into the house so her mother and father does not get too worried. Her hand grabbed the doorknob and opened the door with a tapping sound. She stopped after she took a step over the threshold. Why was it so dark? The door closed behind her and she jumped. It was scary, but it should not be, she had grown up here.

She came into the living room where she saw a small fire in the fireplace giving the room eerie shadows. On the sofa she saw the shapes of two people sitting quietly. Was it her mother and father? She took a few shaky steps up to the back of the sofa. The floorboards creaked as she walked. She reached out a hand and pushed her father's shoulder, only to see him tip forward onto the floor. She screamed! Her father was covered with blood and her mother to. Their dead eyes were wide open of chock and her mother's mouth was open as if she had been screaming to. The little girl screamed over the horrible sight until her voice got dry. She pressed herself against a corner, clutched her pendant and hyper-ventilated. Her parents were dead!

_Mother! Father! No!_ She cried.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a man kneeling before her. Where had he come from? A second ago he was not there, one blink and there he was. His face was covered by dark shadows, unable to identify, but his body she could see. He was dressed in a dark-grey suit, which looked very fancy compaired to her fathers.

The jacket was unbuttoned and his tie was loose around his neck. But the thing that sent an icy chill down the girl's body, was that his clothes were covered with blood.

He grinned at her. The little girl's eyes went wide at what she saw. The man, or creature, had fangs!

He took a hold of the girls chin, leaned in closer to her face and licked his mouth.  
''Hello, sweetness.''

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I can promise that the other chapters are going to be much, much longer.  
Review please. This is one of my first stories ever. Review!**


	2. A loving couple?

**A/N: OMG! Here is chapter 2 of Bloody Sin! I'm sorry it took so long, but I had school work and everything in the way, but now when it's holidays I took my chance in writing.** **I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the phantom of the opera or any characters in my stories, they all belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. But I own the characters I make up myself!**

* * *

Christine Daaé woke up screaming in her bed. It was nothing new, it happened almost every night. She was panting. She looked around in her environment, so she could recall where she was. Her bedroom in her little house! Christine took deep breaths to calm her and pushed her brown curls back from her face. She was sweeting.

That nightmare! She hated it, but mostly feared it because it was not a _silly_ dream. It was a memory. It was a memory from seven years ago when her parents were killed in her old childhood home. She had tried to forget, but the memory of that horrible state she had found her mother and father in, wouldn't vanish. And that man, or rather creature, she did not know what it was, was still hunting her today.

_All that blood and those teeth..._ She shivered and pulled the thick sheets over her head. Sometimes she thought as a child that pulling the covers over you would protect you from all danger. If she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her right? And if she covered her ears with the pillow she wouldn't hear the creaking sounds in her empty house that made her paranoid.

Christine feared that the creature would find her one day and finish the job. Why? Why did she survive that night but her parents didn't? She had never felt as lonely as she did that moment, lying in a big bed all alone in this dark house she called _home_. She wiped away tears from her eyes before returning to sleep.

Morning came and Christine woke up from the sunlight that was shining on her face. First she made her bed and then went to her wardrobe to collect a simple saffron colored house dress to wear. The skirts were an inch from touching the floors and it had sleeves that reached her elbows. It hugged her curves perfectly and the bodice pushed her breasts up.

The dress was not much but Christine couldn't afford any better; she was after all just a simple town girl. It was good enough for her.

She sat down in front of her dressing table and started to brush her curly hair. Christine looked beautiful, not that she tried to look good, she just were to everyone else. Her long eyelashes, dark brown eyes, creamy white skin and her full red lips made every man's mouth water with desire. That was why Christine didn't like to go out; all men looked at her like she was a piece of meat for a hungry wolf.

Out of her jeweler box she took out her heart shaped pendant. The sunlight from the window made the diamond sparkle.

_Always wear this, darling and you will be safe_, her mother had said on her sixth birthday. Ever since that day, Christine had always worn it.

She hooked the necklace around her neck. For a couple of minutes she just sat there and looked at her own reflection in the mirror, her fingers touching the diamond. But then her eyes shifted down on the table and found the clock.

_It's nine a 'clock!_ Christine stood up with speed, almost kicking the chair to the ground and ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

She was late for work, _again_! She had not even eaten breakfast yet! _Well, no time for that now. I guess I can find some food on my way down town._

The house was small but it was good enough for a seventeen year old girl like herself. On the second floor there were just her bedroom and one bathroom, but there was a bathroom downstairs to. The stairs led right to the living room that was furnished with one sofa and two armchairs in front of a fireplace, a bookshelf in the corner and a simple, small piano. It was an open wall between the living room and the kitchen.

The kitchen was simple. A table with two chairs, a bench, cabinets for the china, a shelf where the spices stood and another fireplace in the wall where Christine cooked her meals. She put on her coat, then placed her handbag on her arm, went out through the front door, locked it and then ran down the path that led to her little town.

The town was built on a distant spot by the sea, away from another civilization. You were able to catch a glimpse of the mountains but they were about a mile away. There were lots of forest around the houses and apartments, and in the middle there was the town square where the shops and the groceries stands stood, and a park for walks and picnics.

Christine had a job at the bakery on town square. She had been working there since she was fourteen years old. _I love to pick berries, so why don't make use of that? _She had thought. Everyone loved Christine's berry pies. They were her specialities.

As Christine ran down the cobblestone streets she was greeted by people who were already up from their beds, lively and spirited. There were people putting out fresh groceries to their stands, and there were couples' having morning walks hand in hand.

Christine slowed down when she spotted a couple walking together with a baby carriage on the other side of the big fountain that was built in the middle of the town square. It was Mr. and Mrs. Cobbard, Brandon and Rebecca. They had had their first baby about a month ago.

When Christine saw Mrs. Cobbard lift her little baby girl up in her arms, she couldn't help but feel jealous. _I'm seventeen and still not married, _Christine thought._ Will I ever find true love and have children like all the other women in town? _

Rebecca Cobbard noticed her and waved happily. Christine smiled and waved back before she was on her way to work again.

''Christine!'' A voice shouted. Christine halted and looked for the voices owner. Behind a fruit stand stood an old man with a grey beard, dressed in a simple shirt, trousers and an apron.

''Mr. Brunger!'' Christine said. Mr. Al Brunger and his wife Molly were the nicest old couple Christine had ever met. They saw all the youths in town as their children, because they did never have any of their own to spoil.

''Late again, sweetheart?'' The old man asked.

''How could you tell?'' Christine questioned.

Al laughed. ''Well, you often come running by and those are the days you are late.''

Christine blushed. Was she that hopeless? She can't even get up and go to work in the mornings.

''I shall try not to be carried away at mornings next time,'' She said.

''Did you have breakfast?'' Al asked and Christine shook her head.

''Then take this.'' He handled her, a red apple.

''Oh, thank you, Mr. Brunger! I'm so hungry!''

''Anything for our dove, now get to work.'' Al waved goodbye and Christine was on her way again while chewing on the apple.

She reached a shop with an old sign hanging above it's door. _Bakery, _the sign read.

The little rusty bell that was hanging above the door rang out as Christine walked through the entrance to the shop. The first thing, that meet her eye were the counter with the register on it. There were shelves against the walls that contained more goodies baked by the shop. The shop was not big but they made a lot of money. Christine threw away the red apple that she had finished into the trashcan.

Behind the counter was a drapery that covered the entrance to the baking room. Christine pulled away the drapery and entered a hallway lit by only one oil lamp; the hallway had no windows, so it would be pitch black if they did not have a lamp in there. The floor was of stone and the walls were made of bricks. It smelled wonderful in that hallway, because on the other side of the door was the baking room. It was the smell of different ingredients, like cinnamon and a sweet taste of vanilla.

On the brick wall hanged coats and purses on a line; they belonged to the other employers. Christine hanged up her coat and handbag like the rest of them, and then walked through the door into the baking room. All the women stopped with their work as the petit brunette walked came in. They were not many. There were older women and young ladies in Christine's age.

There was a girl who was mixing a filling in a bowl for a pie, two woman kneaded a dough on the piebald table, two others were putting a tray with cupcakes into one of the ovens, Meg Giry, her best friends, was decorating some cookies and Madame Antoinette Giry, the owner of the bakery, stood by one of the windows with her arms crossed. She narrowed her eyes at Christine. Madame was dressed in a black dress, a white apron and her long blond hair was tied in a braid.

''Your late again, Miss. Daaé,'' Madame said.

Christine putted her hands together like she was praying. ''I know, I know and I'm sorry!'' She said. ''I lost the track of time and-'' Madame putted her hand up, making Christine stop in the middle of her sentence.

''I don't even want to hear it,'' Madame sighed. ''Just go and make the best pies you have ever done.''

Christine nodded, put on her apron and started working. She took a bowl and started cracking eggs into it. Meg tripped over to Christine; her blue dress swaying a she did so. Meg tapped her friends shoulder and gave her a big smile when she turned to face her.

''Aren't you excited about tomorrow night, Christine?'' She asked. ''All hallows eve is finally here!''

Oh, yes. The date tomorrow was the 13th of oktober, all hallows eve and the town was having a festival, a tradition that is. Madame's bakery always made the most delicious pastries for the festival, yet it was not the pastries that made Meg so excited.

''And you're gonna dance with a certain bachelors, Meg?'' Christine smiled.

Meg had been swooning after a young man named Peter Landon for years now. He was the owner of the bookstore and Meg had made at least hundreds of excuses to go there, yet she would not tell him how she felt for him. Christine thought it was odd that Peter had yet not figured it out. Meg is not a reader.

''Oh, please!'' Meg blushed. ''I, um.. I'm just looking forward to-to.. your pumpkin pie.'' _Not._

''Really? And you think the pie is looking forward to you?'' Christine grinned.

''I, ah.. I don't know, maybe.'' Meg was biting her lip. ''I mean, I really like that pie and.. God, it's such a good pie.'' They both giggled and Madame gave them the _keep on working _eye.

* * *

Today's work went smoothly. Christine had made ten pies before Madame Giry was calling for her from upstairs in the shop. She putted away her work and went upstairs.

''You have done well, deary.'' She said. ''You can help me with the costumers the rest of the day.''

Christine had no objections. Her eyes went to the counter and there stood a plate with a loaf she had never seen before. Christine frowned. ''Madame? What kind of loaf is that?''

Madame smiled. ''It's something new for the shop. You want to try it?'' She asked and Christine nodded.

Madame opened the little storage door on the floor behind the counter and took out one of the jars that were kept there. Butter. She cut the loaf with a knife and buttered it. The bread was freshly baked, it was steaming. Christine noticed that the bread had some kind of berries in it, but what kind she didn't know. Madame gave the bread to Christine and she took a bite. It was really good, the berries gave a little sour taste, a familiar taste but Christine could not figure out why.

''It is called rowan bread,'' Madame said.

_Rowan?_

''I'm putting it out so that customers can get a free taste.''

And then the rusty bell above the door rang, making Christine jump. A man walked into the shop with a blonde lady on his arm. The man was dressed in a brown suit and hat, his name was Mr. Anthony Goldburg. He was the mayor's son. The lady, which Christine knew as Maria, was dressed in a pink walking gown and flower decorated sun hat. _She must be rich if she can afford that kind of gowns, _Christine thought.

''Good day, Anthony,'' Madame greeted. ''What can I get for you today?''

''A cinnamon ring, please,'' Anthony answered and then gave his lady a loving look. ''We want something good for the coffee tonight.'' He kissed Maria's cheek and she giggled.

Madame gave Anthony a cinnamon ring, wrapped in paper bag. Christine's thoughts went back to the loaf on the counter.

''Would you like a free taste of Madame's newest loaf?'' Christine asked the costumers.

Maria smiled, her golden eyes shimmering. ''Something new? What is it?'' She asked.

Christine picked up the plate to show them the loaf. ''It's really good. It's called rowan bread.''

Maria's smile disappeared and her hold on Anthony's arm became harder. ''Ouch! Ouch, Maria!'' Anthony laughed. ''Be gentle with me.''

Maria apologized to her lover and then turned back to Christine who was still holding the plate. Maria's smiled had completely vanished.

''No, thank you. We must go know,'' Maria said and then practically dragged Anthony out of the shop.

Christine frowned at Maria's odd behavior. _Did I do something wrong?_

''I hope that Anthony doesn't come and ask for a wedding cake one day,'' Madame commented, looking after the couple.

''Why?'' Christine questioned. ''I think they look like a couple very much in love.''

''I wonder,'' Madame muttered and went down the stairs, leaving Christine alone with the steaming rowan bread.

* * *

**A/N: There it is everybody! Was it good? Are you disapointed? Any idéas for the next chapter or any future chapter? Will I ever stop giving you these quastions? We have to wait and see..**


	3. Dark presence

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 3 is finally here. It took forever, I know but my excuse is school work. They have been really hard on us and I did not find timeto write. Thanks to the easter vacation I could finish this chapter.**

**We shall meet Peter and we will get to know more about Christine's parents.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the phantom of the opera or any characters in my stories, they all belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. But I own the characters I make up myself!**

* * *

The day went by and it became evening. The bakery was closing and everyone returned to their homes. They had worked hard, now there  
were enough pastries for tomorrow night's festival.

Madame, Meg and Christine were the only ones left at the shop. They were packing all the baked goodies in their boxes so it will be easy transporting  
them on a cart. When everything was wrapped and the shop had been cleaned, the three ladies putted on their coats, took their handbags and locked the shop.

''Mother, you will have to walk home alone this time.'' Meg said.

Antoinette frowned ''Oh? Then where are you going?'' She asked.

''To the bookstore.'' Meg took a hold of Christine's arm. ''Christine told me she needed a new book to read.''

Christine was confused. ''No, I-'' ''Okay!'' Meg interrupted. ''Do not wait up mother, I will be home soon!''

Meg dragged Christine away with her. On their way they saw other people locking their shops, ready to go home.

The bookstore lay down the road. _The bookstore? _Christine thought._Why would we..? Oh!_

''I cannot believe it! You are using me as an excuse to see Peter!''

Meg grinned. ''Well, we have to tell him something.''

''What you _need_to tell him is your feelings!'' Christine begged. ''Please!''

''Why should_ I_ tell him when I can wait until _he _says he would like to court me?''

Christine rolled her eyes. ''Why should a woman wait? You must take matters in your own hands, Meg!''

''Oh? Where have you gained so much knowledge about men?'' Meg giggled.

Christine's head lowered and a tiny smile formed on Christine's lips. ''Me? I know nothing. As much as I would like to find true love, I will never find it in this town.''

''What? I've seen William Sigers asking you to dine with him about a hundred times, but you always reject him.''

''He does not want me for the right reasons.''

* * *

The little old bookstore was lighted with candles and some of them were over burned. Books lay everywhere, on shelves that reached  
the sealing, they lay in heaps on tables and on the floor. _Peter is a really good collector_, Christine thought. _When has he had time to find all these books?_

He definitely needs a bigger shop, or even a library. Thinking of Peter, where was he?

''Peter?'' Meg called out. Nothing, it was quiet. ''Maybe he went out?'' Christine said.

''Wouldn't he lock the door if he did that?'' Meg questioned.

Then they both felt a surprising tapping on their shoulders. They both screamed.

''Wow! Calm down ladies, I'm not going to hurt you.'' A familiar voice said.

Christine and Meg turned around and saw Peter standing there with a charming smile on his face.

''Peter!'' Meg hit him on the shoulder. ''Do not sneak up on people!''

''It was not my intension, Meg.'' Peter winked. Meg's anger disappeared. She smiled shyly and her fingers played with her blue dress.

Peter wore dark trousers, a white shirt and a black scarf. Hi eye color was grey and his hair color was bronze, it was cut short but wavy.

''So, what can I do for you at this late hour?'' He asked.

''Well,'' Meg began. ''Christine wants a new book and while _she _looks for it, _I _can keep _you _company.''

Peter was a prey for the lioness.

''I should first ask if Christine wants my help.'' Peter turned to Christine. ''Do you?''

Christine looked over at Meg who shook her head desperately behind Peter. She wanted to be alone with him.

''No, thank you.'' Christine smiled. ''I think I can find something on my own.''

''Alright then.'' Peter turned back to Meg. ''Would you like a cup of tea, Meg?'' He asked.

''I would love that!'' Meg took Peter by the arm and they walked away behind a curtain.

Christine sighed. _Well, I might find something. _She walked over to one of the bookshelves and started to read all the titles. It seemed  
like she had found the world history books. Asian wars, the pyramids of Egypt, Southern Europe, American Revolution, North of Sweden… _North of Sweden._

That woke Christine's interest. She could read about Sweden where her father, Gustave, came from. Gustave Daaé was born and raised  
in the north of Sweden in a society called Örträsk.  
Christine started searching for the name in the book. _Z, Å, Ä, Ö! There it is! Örträsk.  
_  
Örträsk deemed to have been the first settlement in Lappland's southeastern corner. It is located at Örträsket, Öre river's largest lake, and  
with large cultivated areas create a scenic and open landscape, so beautiful that the Nordic Familybook (the Swedish encyclopedia) stated it to be an "oasis in the desert".

The cultivated land was farmed in 1678 when John Phillips Hilduinen settled down on Näsberget, the current Heritage.

The picture Christine got in her head wasn't bad at all. It seemed like a really nice place. Some fresh air on a farmers land would be much  
better than being trapped in Falldark. (The little town Christine lives in)

Gustave had told Christine that he loved playing the violin in church. He wanted to share his music with everyone. His parents had not liked it, but  
he decided to travel to all big towns and play his compositions for the people.

He had met Christine's mother, Isabelle, in Uppsala. Gustave had been playing the violin when a young woman came forward and threw coins  
in his violin case. _I looked into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, _Gustave had told Christine.  
_They were of blue crystal and her hair was made of chestnut curls, like your hair Christine_. Yes, Christine had noticed that she and her mother looked  
identical except for the eye color; Christine had her father's brown eyes.

Isabelle had started to walk away from Gustave but he stopped her. He had blocked her way and she looked confused.  
_Får jög bjuda eder på middag? _Gustave asked Isabelle. She had looked even more confused after he had spoken. He had invited her to eat dinner with him.  
_Pardon me sir, but I do not speak your languages, _Isabelle had replied. In that moment Gustave became really sad, she could not understand  
him and he could not understand her. But that did not stop him! He tried asking the question again, but this time with hand movements. It took a while  
but then Isabelle smiled, nodded her head and said; _I would love to eat dinner with you kind sir._

Of course, it difficult to have a conversation with each other, but at that moment they did not care.  
_Your father did not need to speak with his mouth, _Isabelle had told Christine._ He could speak with his eyes. _It was love at first sight.  
Just to make it easier, they did take language lessons together. It did not take long until they decided to get married. Antoinette Giry, who  
had been Isabelle's best friend, had been the maid of honor. After Christine's parent's wedding, Antoinette had to return to her  
husband Jules in England and she wanted Isabelle to travel home with her. Gustave had agreed to settle down in Falldark and start a  
new life with Isabelle. If they only had known that they only had ten years left to live.

A tear fell on the old book page. Christine was crying. _Why? If they just had stayed in Sweden .._

''Christine, why are you crying?'' It was Peter. Meg rushed to her best friend and gave her a warm hug. It made Christine feel better.  
It had been cold when she was alone.

She dried her tears. ''Silly me, I'm so emotional.'' ''Are you alright, Christine?'' Meg asked concerned.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' Christine answered. She turned to Peter. ''I would like to buy this book, Peter.''

''Ah, a good choice, the question is; do you have money?'' He winked.

Christine took a few coins from her handbag and put them in Peter's hand.

''Thank you, Chri-'' Peter suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. He had lost eye contact with the two ladies in front of him.  
Christine followed his gaze to the shop window. Was it something out there? Christine did not see anything but darkness.  
Peter jaw had tightened, he looked angry.

''Peter?'' Meg's voice pulled Peter back to the presence. ''Are you alright? You look troubled.''

''No, no, I'm fine.'' He rubbed his forehead before grinning at them. ''You two should hurry home. It is late and it is so dark outside,  
I bet you will not even see your own hand in front of you.''

* * *

Peter had been right, it was very dark outside and the town was dead quit. The only thing that moved over the grounds was a foggy mist  
and you could hear an owl at a distance. The sound of the woman's heels echoed.

They reached Meg's house and the two friends said goodnight and separated. Christine was now alone on her way to her own house at  
the top of the hill. Yet, she did not feel alone. On a dark evening like this, Christine would not mind having company. But this presence, she did not like it.  
She stopped and looked behind herself. Was somebody following her? Christine started walking faster but she could not shake the presence off.  
It was no doubt, somebody _was _following her. She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw it. A black figure had moved and hidden itself behind a tree.  
Christine's heart felt like it was to jump out of her body from fright. She ran as fast as she could. No, even faster than that; she knew she was running for her life.

As Christine was running she could not help but think about the monster, the thing that killed her parents. _Is it back for me? Is it my turn now? No! _

She could see her house! Only a few feet and she would be at the door! _Run! _She told herself.

Christine took out her house key, unlocked the door, went in and shut it behind her in just a few seconds. She locked the door and fell to the floor.  
Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating so fast that it hurt.

Somehow Christine knew that she was safe in her house, but if she took one foot outside she would be dead. How could she find the courage  
to go outside again? She started shaking. She hugged her legs, hid her head in her skirts and cried.

* * *

**I really liked to write this chapter, it feels like things is starting to happen. I have a whole plan for the future chapters, but the quastion is: How do I get there?  
We will see.**

**Örträsk exist. My grandparents owns land there. It has been owned by my family since the end of the 1700.**

**To know how Örträsk looks like, you can search on google.**


	4. Dead memories

**A/N: It took awhile but know summer vacation is here and I finished chapter 4 of bloody sin. I hope that nobody is mad for the long wait and have not lost their interest in my story. I envy these people who update 3 times a week, I can never do that. XD**

_Thaovyphantran_** Erik will show up very very soon, don't worry. And thank you for the reviews on every chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. POTO belongs to Gaston Leroux and ALW. But I own the characters I make up myself!**

**In this chapter we will get to know some secrets, but what is the secret? And will Christine recover from the last chapter?**

* * *

Morning came. It was the day the festival would occur and you could tell. The people of Falldark were gathered at town square and they were in a rush with the decorating and tables with food; one of them being for Madame Giry's pastries. They even built games for everyone to enjoy.

Christine sat in her living room and looked down at the people. She had a perfect view of town square from her house on the hill. Christine leaned back in the armchair and hugged herself. It was over lunchtime and she had still not gone out the door. She did not dare after what happen last night.

A knocking sound made her jump. It was the front door, somebody had knocked. Christine knew it could be anyone, but she had still thoughts about that monster. With slow steps she reached the door, it knocked again.

''Who- who is it?'' Christine asked.

A voice on the other side responded. ''It is Meg! Let me in!''

Christine let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. She dragged Meg inside and rushed to close the door and lock it.

Meg frowned. ''What has happen, Christine? You look so tense.''

''It- It is nothing.'' Christine shuddered. ''Nothing to worry about.''

Meg took Christine's hand in her own and gasped. ''Your hands are so cold!''

''Y- Yes, I have no firewood for the fireplace.'' Christine answered.

''Why do you not go out and fetch some, then?'' Meg's hand was at the door but Christine slapped it away.

''No!'' She screamed. ''No! Not outside!''

Meg frowned. ''What is wrong with you today?'' She took Christine's face in her hands. ''And you are so pale.''  
Meg was very concerned. It was as if Christine had seen a ghost.

''I am.. I am sick.'' Christine stated.

''Sick? No, I can tell you are not sick. You look more… frightened.''

Should Christine tell Meg? This fear was taking over her life and she did not want that. She wanted to go out; it was the all hollows eve festival for God's sake! She had worked hard on those pies and she would not miss the people's faces when they eat them.  
And somehow.. She had a feeling that she had to be there for something else as well.

''Meg,'' Christine began. ''I was followed by something last night on my way home.''

Meg's eyes went wide. ''Something? An animal?''

''I do not know. I saw a dark figure and it frightened me into locking myself in the house. It felt as if _that thing _wanted to kill me. I am too frightened to go outside.'' Christine sniffed.

Meg bit her lip. _Could it be.. Could it be that Christine too.. Could have been?_

''Um.. Christine, there is a reason to why I came to your house.''

Christine wiped her face with a handkerchief that had been in her dress pocket.

''Yes? What was it, Meg?''

''Rebecca Cobbard, she was found dead this morning.'' Every muscle in Christine's body froze.

''She was killed.'' Meg finished.

''What?'' Christine remembered seeing Rebecca the other day at town square. She had looked so happy, married and a mother.

Christine started panicking. ''How is Brandon reacting to this? How is the baby? Is the baby alright?''

''The baby is fine. Brandon is in shock, he was the one who found her.''

Poor Brandon, he must be devastated. He had just found his true love only to lose it so quickly. Christine knew how it felt to lose someone precious to you and it is heartbreaking. Death. It was a horrible thought and it had been the only thing Christine had been thinking these days. First her parents and then that thing chased her last night.

A thought came to Christine. ''Oh, my God! Can it be that-that whoever or whatever was running after me  
last night took Rebecca instead! It is my fault.''

Brandon's daughter would grow up without her mother; Christine had at least spent ten years with hers.

Meg gasped. ''Do not say that! It was not your fault!''

''If somebody was to die last night it should have been me! Rebecca had a family for God's sake!''

Christine was hyperventilating now and Meg pushed her down slowly unto the sofa.

''Take deep breaths, Christine. Nice and easy.''

Meg sat down next to Christine and held her in her arms. They were in silence for a couple of minutes.  
Meg wanted her friend to calm down before they continue their conversation.

Rebecca Corbbard had always been such a nice person to everybody and the town had appreciated that a lot.  
Rebecca would not join them at the all hallows eve festival now either, if it even shall be a festival.

''What about the festival?'' Christine broke the silence. ''What does the major say about this?''

_Will it be cancelled?_

Meg told Christine that they do not know yet, they would have to go down town and listen to what the  
major's opinions about this were. Meg helped Christine to take the first step of the day in the outside world  
and then they walked down to town together.

* * *

Major Goldburg was a chubby man, grey thin hair and a moustache. Fifty years of age. He wore a brown suit,  
a hat and a walking stick in his hand. Goldburg walked into the police house in a hurry and he had a reason;  
Rebecca Cobbard was dead, murdered. His town had not had a murder since the Daaé case, why now?

The police headquarters was not a big building at al and it was one of the original houses still standing so  
it was very old. The floorboards had holes and creeks, old food. One bucket stood in the middle of the room,  
filled with water that was dripping from the sealing. Their were only 3 policemen working there, the prison guard  
who only guarded two cells and two other men that took strolls in town and did the paperwork. One of those  
men was Police chief Roger Whatman who was sitting by his desk, rumbling with some papers when major Goldburg came in.  
Roger was dressed in the formal police uniform and the helmet covered his raven hair.

''Were is the body?'' Goldburg asked.

Roger rose from his seat and motioned for the major to follow him. They went though a door and behind it were a windowless  
room, lit by lanterns. A table stood in the middle of the room and on it lay a female body covered with a white sheet up to it's neck. The body was Rebecca Cobbard. She was ghostly pale and her face was sunken in from being drained of blood. Most of the blood had covered her body, it stained the white sheet. The body had yet to be washed and the smell was so bad that Major Goldburg had to cover his mouth and nose with a handkerchief.

''Not a pretty site, eh?'' Roger sighed.

''Indeed.'' Goldburg mumbled behind the handkerchief.

Roger turned to the major. ''When will she arrive here?''

Goldburg cleared his troth and took out a pocket watch to check the time.

''She should be here any minute now.'' He said and then there was a knock on the door.

Roger moved to open the door but it opened without his help. A cloaked person stepped into the room and the door closed.  
The person drew back the hood and revealed a face that everybody recognized. Roger took of his helmet and Goldburg his hat.

''Madame Giry, thank you for coming.''

''I heard the news.'' Madame said. ''I knew that you would crawl to me for help.''

''And we appreciate it.'' Goldburg said. ''You are the one who has most knowledge about this.''

Madame's eyes went to the body on the exanimate table. She slowly walked over to it, her black dress dragged behind her.  
_Poor girl, _Madame thought. _She had her whole life in front of her._

''Mrs. Cobbard was found dead on the backside lawn by her husband this morning.'' Roger informed.

''Mr. Cobbard told us that she walked out of bed in the middle of the night to drink some water. He had fallen asleep without knowing if she had come back to bed.''

That was all the information they had. Now the question was…

''Who killed her?'' Goldburg said it first. ''Falldark has been a town of salvation and peace for over seven years. I thought you spoke with _them _about-''

''As you said, seven years have past.'' Madame interrupted the major. ''I do not longer know how many of  
_them _there are now living among us.''

''But I know everyone in my town.'' Goldburg blurted out. ''I can never imagine that anyone of them could do..''  
He looked over at the dead body. ''Well, _that_.''

''Then I would guess that you have some new population we do not know about, and _they _clearly do not seem  
to know the rules here.'' Madame's eyes never leaved Rebecca's sunken face.

Madame knew what had killed Rebecca and so did Goldburg and Roger. Vampire, a bloodsucker. The three of them were the  
only ones who knew that vampires lived in Falldark, how many they did not know. But there had been no human victims for  
seven years. _Poor Isabelle, she did not heed my warning and she died. _Madame dried one single tear without the two men noticing.

Madame broke the silence. ''I must ask Mr. Goldburg and Mr. Whatman to leave me alone with the body.''

''What? Why?'' Roger asked. ''Do as I say!'' Madame raised her voice, startling him. ''This is not something you_  
_would like to witness!''

The two men did not question her anymore and left her alone in the room.

Madame closed her eyes, took deep breaths and cleared her mind. She raised her hands and moved them in the air over  
Rebecca's body. As she did this everything went quit as if the time had frozen. The room went darker and darker after each lantern, one by one went out. Madame frowned and clenched her teeth. Words that were unknown to men were formed on her lips. An extinct language. Madame was first mumbling, and then she spoke in a higher and higher voice. It was not quit anymore, the ground was shaking under her feet like an earthquake but she stood her ground and kept on speaking in that unknown language. The table started to shake and then the body on it. In one second, Madame laid one finger on the body and then everything froze again.  
Quit, still.

Madame opened her eyes and meets two others. Rebecca's eyes. They were yellow with some white goo in them,  
dehydrated from lack of oxygen and completely different from her usual blue ones when she was alive.

Rebecca's breaths were strained and her scared eyes went everywhere until they found Madame again.

''Antoinette?'' She whispered. She could hardly talk, her troth was so dry.

''Yes, Rebecca it is me.'' Madame said and ran a comforting hand over Rebecca's head.

''Where am I?'' Rebecca asked and then she acknowledged the exanimate table that she was laying on. ''What-what is this?''

Madame hushed Rebecca who was acting like a scared little child.

''I am sorry to have awaken you from your slumber,'' Madame said. ''But I need to know what your last memory was before you died.''

''Died?'' Rebecca took the information in. ''No, no, NO!'' Her head flew back and fort, denying the deed that was already done.  
She sobbed. ''Brandon! My little Anna!''

Madame had to struggle with the girl so she would lay still.

''You need to tell me your last memory Rebecca!'' Madame shouted. Rebecca was still struggling.

''If you do not tell me, your husband and baby might die as well!'' Rebecca froze at those words.

Madame could finally let go of the girl. Rebecca had understood and she did not want her family in any danger.  
She put her memories together and then told her story.

''I-I went up for some water.'' Rebecca sniffled. ''When I was in the kitchen, I could hear someone calling for me. I looked out of the window and saw a figure standing on the backyard. The voice told me to go out. I did not want to,  
but my body seemed to move on it's own.''

''You went out?'' Madame questioned.

''Yes.'' Rebecca answered. ''I was pulled to the voice that was calling me. Next thing I remember is a horrible pain on my neck.'' She drew a finger over the wounds on her neck. Then al emotions came at once, Rebecca was crying and screaming.

''I SCREAMED! I CRIED! NOBODY COULD HEAR ME! MY MOUTH WAS COVERED SO NOBODY COULD HEAR ME! I DIED! ''

Madame held Rebecca in her arms. ''Did you see the face of the one who did this to you?''

''NO! IT WAS TOO DARK! AND NOW I WILL NEVER SEE MY BRANDON AND BABY AGAIN!'' And then Rebecca went limp  
in Madame's arms. She was dead again.

''No, Rebecca you will see your family again,'' Madame stroked the girl's cheek. ''As their guardian angel.''

* * *

Christine and Meg stood in the middle of the gathered crowd outside the police house. The news had spread around town and now everyone knew what had happened. Right know the major was inside the building and the crowd was waiting for him to come out and share his thoughts with them.

Many people comforted and told how sorry they were for Brandon Cobbard who was also there, holding his little baby girl. He did not say anything, just nooded at everyone but held his head hanging low. His bangs covered his eyes, making them look dark. Little Anna chewed on her hand and looked around with big blue eyes that resembled her mother.

Christine took a deep breath and walked over to Brandon. He looked up when Christine's hand made contact with his arm.

''Brandon, I know you must have heard this all day but.. I am sorry for your loss.''

Brandon sniffled and put his hand over hers. ''Thank you, Christine.''

''You still have Anna to remind you of Rebecca,'' Christine stroked one finger over the baby's cheek. ''And I know that Rebecca will be with you always, you will just not be able to see her.''

Brandon smiled for the first time that day. ''You are right. For Rebecca I will be the best father in the world for our little angel.''

Then the police doors opened and out came the major, the police chief and Madame Giry. _Madame Giry? What was she doing in there?_

The crowd started pushing and shouting quaestiones for the major. When major Goldburg held up his hand everyone went quit.

''People of Falldark!'' He talked loud so everyone would hear. ''By know I think you all know that one of us has been a victim of crime.''

He countinued. ''I ask you not worry! The murderer is not one of us! It was an animal attack!''

People started speaking among each other. _So it was an animal?_

''You can all calm down because any day, one of us shall shoot this beast. Rebecca cobbard was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and she was defenseless.''

''Will we still have the festival tonight?'' Someone in the crowd asked.

''Yes, let it be!'' The major answered. ''But, let us have the festival in the memory of Rebecca Cobbard!''

Madame Giry took a step forward. ''But is it alright with you Mr. Cobbard?'' She asked and everyone looked a Brandon.

''It is alright.'' He answered. ''Rebecca was looking forward to the festival, I think she would have liked if we still had it.''

''Then so be it!'' That was the major's final words and the people cheered. _For Rebecca! For Rebecca!_

* * *

**A/N: O_o I hope you look like that right now! XD What happened? I know, I wrote it but do you know?**

**Review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Love

**A/N: Hear is chapter 5 of Bloody Sin! I finally sat down and finished it. School is SO hard, I can't wait until I'm a last years student, then it will be much less homework.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the phantom of the opera or any characters in my stories, they all belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. But I own the characters I make up myself!**

* * *

Christine stood behind the table where she had lined up her well known pies. She counted each of every flavour; it needed to be a fair number. Christine smiled and put her hands on her hips. Yes, everything seemed to be in order.

Christine wore a blue, warm evening dress with long sleeves that were tied above the elbow. The bodice was separated from the skirt and it was buttoned on the front. The collar was made of ruffle and lace. She had also pushed back the hair on both sides and put it together with a hair clip.

It took awhile to convince him, but Meg finally got to dance with Peter. They smiled at each other, their noses were touching. She and Peter looked perfect together. Christine was so happy for Meg.

''Christine, your pumpkin pie is delicious!'' A female voice woke Christine up.

It was Jammes Freelove, the independent twenty year old woman who owned the town's dressmaking store. Jammes was known to have had many lovers, but she never wanted to marry. Christine remembered Jammes saying that a marriage would get in the way of her business and future fame. Jammes wore a deep red, hoop dress that revealed her shoulders and cleavage. The sleeves stopped at her elbows, the rest of it was lace and she had tied a band around her waist and made it into a ribbon in the back. To match the dress, she wore a small red hat with roses attached to it and from under it; a wave of curly raven hair fell onto her shoulders.

Christine realized that Jammes had taken a bite of her pie. ''Thank you, I worked hard on them.'' Christine answered.

''And it paid of nicely.'' Jammes smiled and walked away.

The band's third song for the evening ended and everyone gave the musicians a well deserved applaud. Meg and Peter walked over to Christine, hand in hand.

''Christine, cut up a slice of pie for Peter and myself.'' Christine did so.

''It is not necessary, Meg.'' Peter denied. ''I am still quite satisfied with my dinner.''

Meg took a plate anyway. ''Nonsense! We are having a party and so we need sweets.''

Meg took a fork, took a piece of the blueberry pie with it and then held it up do Peter's mouth. She told him _open__up_and he did. Both Christine and Meg giggled at the sight of Peter chewing.

''Is it good?'' Christine asked.

Peter seemed to hesitate. ''It is.. uh.. Hard to describe.''

''Oh, no!'' Christine panicked. ''Did I forget an ingredient?''

''No, no!'' Peter explained. ''It is hard to describe because I have never tasted anything like it. It is a good thing!''

Christine gave him a simple _oh_and calmed down. She was probably acting silly but she just wanted everything to be perfect.

''Christine, why aren't you enjoying yourself?'' Meg suddenly questioned.

Christine frowned. ''I am enjoying myself.''

Meg grunted. ''Behind the table with only mother's pastries to keep you company? Why aren't you dancing?''

''I do not feel like dancing.'' Christine said.

''Then what about singing?'' Peter suggested. Christine was known to have Falldark's most enchanted voice.

Meg agreed. ''What a great idea! Go up on stage and sing for us!''

Christine hesitated. ''Meg, you know I only sing in church.''

''You are great in church, you will be great anywhere.'' Meg began pulling at Christine's arm, but she stood her ground. Eventually, Christine got her arm back. She did not want to sing, but when she looked at Meg and Peter standing there so perfectly and holding hands; it gave her a wicked idea.

''I will sing, but first…'' Christine grinned at Peter. ''You have to kiss Meg.''

Meg gaped and her face went all red. Peter face only moved an inch and he raised his eyebrows. He did not look as chocked as Meg.

_This __is __your __chance, __Meg, _Christine thought.

Meg was stoned, she did not realise what was happening until Peter put his hand on the back of her neck and began leaning down to her face. Their lips met and Peter's began caressing Meg's gently. His eyes were closed but Meg's were wide open trying to understand that he really was standing there, the man of her dreams and he was kissing her! She finally closed her eyes and opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. Her hands went up his chest and then tangled themselves in his hair. Peter's other arm came around her waist and pushed her against him, making her moan.

Christine had left the couple not wanting to disturb them. She walked over to the stage and asked Mr. Brunger, who was playing the trumpet, if they could play while she singed. Mr. Brunger happily agreed and so did the rest of the band.

Everyone stopped with what they were doing and turned their faces to Christine on stage.  
She took a deep breath as the familiar music began playing. The last composition written by Gustave Daaé, it had been a long time since Christine last heard it. She opened her mouth and with the most angelic voice, she sang the words she knew at heart.

_Love__'__s __a__ curious __thing  
It __often __comes __disguised  
Look __at __love __the __wrong __way  
It __goes __un-recognized_

_So look __with __your __heart  
And __not __with __your __eyes  
A __heart __understands  
A __heart __never __lies_

Christine closed her eyes, but she did not meet darkness, she saw a white light and stepped into it. There on the other side she found her 10 year old self in bed and her father at her side, singing the very same song for his daughter. Gustave would always sing her to sleep. The memory made Christine smile and she continued doing that as she opened her eyes and finished the song.

_Love __is __not __always __beautiful  
Not __at __the __start_

_But open __your __arms  
And __close __your __eyes __tight  
Look __with __your __heart  
And __when __it __finds __love  
Your __heart __will __be __right_

It was over and the applause greeted her. Her voice was beautiful, and everyone already loved her. Everyone was getting louder and shouted for an encore, but everything must come to an end sometime. Christine stepped down from the stage and got her mind fixed on walking straight back to the pastries, but suddenly somebody caught her arm. Christine turned her head and met the face of the vilest man she knew; William Sigers.

William was a man in his early twenties and he was considered the town's woman seducer. He had short, dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He wore a dark grey suit and the jacket was unbuttoned showing a white shirt and a black, quite loosened tie.

He grinned at his prey. ''You really know how to make yourself noticed, Christine.''

Christine gave him a fake smile. ''William, it's been to long since I last saw you.''

''Well, I've had a hard time finding you. It's like your hiding from me.''

Christine laughed nervously. ''Oh, do not be silly. Why would I do that?''

William laughed to, but it wasn't inviting. ''Yes, why would you?'' It was not really a question. William began caressing Christine's arm with his palm, making her feel disgusted. His other hand caught her chin.

''That is a lovely dress your wearing,'' He whispered. ''But I think you are covering up _too __much _of that breathtaking body of yours.''

''I think that is very inappropriate in public.'' Christine hissed.

''Hm.. You are right. Better to save your body for me to behold later tonight.''

That was the breaking point. Christine would not stand there and let this pig talk to her that way! ''If you think I would go home with you, you are insane!'' She raised her voice enough for people to hear.

William looked around at the few people who were now staring at them.  
''Do not speak so loudly!'' He hissed at her and began pulling at her arm. ''Now come and dance with me.''

Christine tried to pull her arm back and used her free arm, trying to push him away.  
''No! I do not want to dance with you! Let go of me!''

Suddenly, somebody took a hard grip on William's arm and twisted it, making him scream in pain and let go of Christine. William turned his painful face up so he could find out who was guilty for this action. There stood a man holding his arm in an iron grip with no strained face expression.

Christine looked at her saviour and her breath was taken. He was tall, well built and he had a strong jaw. The man wore a black suit that fitted his body perfectly and his jacket was open to reveal a brown, patterned waistcoat, and under that a white shirt. He also wore a dark green cravat. Everything he wore looked so expensive and made him look like royalty. His black hair was combed back and his eyes were in a hypnotizing green colour with a hint of gold in them. But the thing that caught most attention was the white mask that covered the right side of his face, from hairline to the upper lip. It made him look so dark and mysterious. The bare side of his face was very handsome.

''Who the hell are you?'' William yelped.

The dark stranger spoke in the most beautiful voice Christine had ever heard.  
''I don't like the way you speak to the lady.''

''How I speak to her is none of your fucking business, you freak!'' William growled and more people were now gathering around them. ''You better let go of my arm, or else I can promise you that you will have to cover the other side of your face to!''

The masked man's eyes darkened. He let go of Williams arm, but then took a hold of his scalp instead and made him look straight into his eyes. William's face suddenly changed from fury into unexplained fear.

''You shall go home,'' The man growled. ''and not come back here tonight.''

William repeated. ''I shall go home, and not come back here tonight.'' After saying that, he walked away from the festival. All people had no more interest for what was happening and went back into enjoying themselves.

Christine was chocked. _William __has __never __let __anyone __tell __him __what __to __do __before. __Why __now? __This __stranger __must __be __an __angel!_

Christine smiled as she walked up to her hero. ''Thank you.'' Her heartbeat rose.

''Your welcome.'' He said and then reached out his hand which was wearing a golden ring with an isolated red stone. ''Would the lady like to dance with me?''

There was no hesitation. ''Yes, I would.''

The man took a hold of Christine's hand and put his other hand on her back. The music began playing and he took her on a glorious ride over the dance floor. He danced as if he had done it his whole life, it was flawless. _He __must __be __a __professional, _Christine thought. As they danced, there eyes were fixated on only each other, making the world and people foggy.

Christine had to ask. ''What is your name?''

''Erik Destler.'' He said and gave her a charming smiled. ''What is your name?''

''Christine Daaé.''

Erik was about to say something but a female voice interrupted him.

''Erik, We must leave now.''

Christine turned at saw a beautiful young woman who looked much like Erik did, and beside her stood a man. The woman's black hair lay straight over her shoulders and her eyes were in the same green colour as Erik's, with the hint of gold in them. She wore a forest green dress with a patterned skirt with black lace and she also wore a black fur over her shoulders. She looked like a gothic queen. The man standing beside her was a little smaller then Erik. He also wore an expensive looking suit just like Erik, except it was in a navy blue colour. His dark brown hair was also combed back, but not much and he had eyes that looked like silver. He was a young handsome man. The way they all dressed was very rich and they held the composure of royalty.

''Already?'' Erik questioned. ''We just got here.''

''We just came to look.'' The other man said. ''We must go back to the mansion and unpack.''

Christine's eyes went wide. ''The abounded mansion, that lays one kilometre outside of town? You are moving in there?''

Erik smirked. ''Yes, we arrived here last night actually.''

''I have not heard about this.'' _This __town __is __all __about __rumours._

''We are very quiet.'' The woman grinned. ''Now, come Erik, let us go.'' She took the other man by the arm and walked away.

The man which name Christine knew now was Erik began following the couple. _No! _Christine thought. _I __just __met __him, __it __can__not __end __now! _Without herself noticing, her hand had reached out and caught Erik's sleeve. His head turned, looked at my hand and then at me. _How __rude __of __me! __What __caused __me __to __do __this? _She looked into his eyes which now looked darker. _Could __it __be __that..__I __have __fallen __for __this __man __already? _Suddenly he laid his own hand on top of hers. He smiled.

''Would you like us to meet again?'' He asked and Christine nodded repeatedly. ''We can eat lunch tomorrow, if you have time?''

''I do have time. You are new in town, so I would recommend Balman's restaurant''

''Balman's it is. I will see you there at 11 am.'' He then leaned down and kissed her knuckles and then walked away.

Christine stood there, in what felt like an eternity and watched him leave until his shape faded into the darkness of the streets. She looked down at the hand he had kissed and for the first time blushed. _Could __this __be __love?_

* * *

Outside of town in the abounded mansion, well it was not abounded anymore, had the Destler trio gathered in the dark living room. The room was already decorated. They had covered the big windows with red drapes and on the dark wooden floors lay a woollen mat in the colours of red and blue. On the walls dressed in a dark, formalised foliage wallpaper, hanged expensive paintings, a mirror and built into the wall was a lit fireplace that was of course already there as a part of the house. There were two sofas, two armchairs and a low table in the middle.

The woman whose name was Sylvie sunk down on the sofa and sighed with relief. Erik and Leonard, the husband of Sylvie, stood by the fireplace. The fire illuminated their pale faces.

''Finally we got away from there.'' Sylvie said. ''The smell of rowan was horrendous.''

''Why the hell was rowan there anyway?'' Erik snapped at his sister. ''Did you not say that this town was a salvation for our kind?''

''Calm down!'' Leo defended his wife. ''The smell came from the pastries, it was just an ingredient!''

''It did not feel like _just __an __ingredient_!'' Erik gritted his teeth. ''It would not surprise me if the strangers Sylvie met in London lied to her about this location!''

''No!'' In one second, Sylvie was up from the sofa and stood now in front of her brother who had a bad temper. ''I am right. This time we can finally settle down. We can stop running now.''

Over centuries the three of them had been on a run from the humanity. That is right; they are the monsters, the vampires. In 1587 they were chased out of there own hometown by the locals when they had discovered the Destler family's secret and tradegy. After leaving their hometown they moved from one civilisation to another and so on, but nothing suited them. The three were tired of running!

''You sensed them at the festival. There were many vampires there.'' Leo said, trying to make a point that they could fit in nicely and Sylvie agreed.

''And besides, I think you will love Falldark, Erik.'' She grinned. ''I saw that you are already flirting with woman. Who was that little girlie?''

Erik sighed. ''Her name is Christine, she is falling for me.'' _Her __loud __thinking __gave __it __away._

''That is not surprising.'' Leo laughed. ''We know that it is our looks that serves us food.''

Sylvie, chocked by her husband's words, hit him on the shoulder and made him land on the floor two meters away. ''Leo, do not speak like that!'' Leo shrugged and stood up.

''I think that it's time Erik gets himself a partner.'' Sylvie continued. She wanted a lady friend in the family.

''I have no need for a partner.'' Erik stated. ''I have walked this earth alone ever since I became this monster and I have no plans in changing it.''

''Then why go to lunch with her?'' Sylvie asked in confusion. She could read human's thoughts not her brother's.

''I have not been with a woman since we were in London. She already likes me, so she will do.''

Sylvie narrowed her eyes at him. ''You are a pig, sir and I am ashamed to be your sister.'' In an amazing speed, Sylvie had left the living room and was now upstairs.

''She will also be your first human lover.'' Leo said and patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder. ''Be careful, or she might brake and speaking of lovers, I'm going to join Sylvie in the bedchamber.''

Erik made a disgusted face. ''Do you really need to talk about you and my sister tangling in the sheets?''

''Yes, to sometimes to remind you of what you lack in your life; love.'' After saying that, Leo was gone to leaving Erik alone in the living room.

Erik turned his gaze to the fire. He reached out a hand to touch the flames and held it there for a number of seconds. Then he felt a corrosive pain and pulled back his hand. He looked down on his injured hand, covered with burned flesh, but it did not take long before the skin began healing and made the evidence disappear. Erik should have died a long time ago, he wanted to die. There was nothing that made him feel welcome in the world. All he could do was eat, sleep, and overhear people's dumb thoughts and get laid with someone who does not love him for himself. This Christine would just be one of those women, yet she was special in a way; she was human. Erik had never been with a human girl before, neither in his formal life or in his _immortal __life_, and he could not escape the thought about how it would feel like. Leonard's words echoed in Erik's head, _love__…_

* * *

After a wonderful evening at the festival, Christine was at home and was taking a bath. She lay in the tub filled with warm water, but she had yet to wash the hand which Erik had kissed. She held the hand above the water and just looked at it with enchanted eyes. She pressed the hand to her lips and then let it slowly sink into the water.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, Erik has arrived! And right now you might think he's a pig but... No spoilers. I don't know what you think of my way in writing Erik's character, he is differente in all my stories. This Erik is very Gerik, but others will be other ''Erik's''**

**PS: It is hard to decribe things! Especially clothes!**


	6. Kiss me

**A/N: It's been sooo long since I've updated, sorry! I actually have everything in my head but school is always in the way! Arggh!  
I wanted this chapter to be longer but I didn't want you to wait any more.**

**Do you know how many faults I've found in my chapters? Many! Sorry for those, but I'm a fast reader and writer, and I don't pay attension.**

**Enjoy this chapter! Sorry if I'm not historical correct with gas ovens.**

**PS: I never mentioned Erik's scottish accent in the last chapter, sorry!**

* * *

It was an early morning after the festival. Seven o'clock actually and Meg was walking up to Christine's house. She was humming a happy tone, and she had a reason to be happy. She could not wait to tell Christine all about the previous night.

When Meg reached the front door, she knocked, but Christine did not open. Meg knocked again and waited. Still nothing.

''Christine?'' Meg called. ''Are you home?'' Her hand reached the door handle and pulled. It was open. Meg entered.

''Hello? Christine, are you here?'' Then she heard a big thumb coming from above her. ''Christine are you upstairs?''

Meg took a hold of her skirts and walked up the old, creaky stairs. She entered the bedroom and found it in a big mess. There were clothes laying everywhere. Dresses, blouses, skirts, underwear, everything you could find in a woman's closet and in the middle of it all sat Christine with a pair of stockings stuck in her hair.

Meg laughed. ''What are you doing?''

''I tripped, and it's not funny!''

''Oh, yes it is!''

Christine pulled the stockings out of her hair, frustrated.

Meg finally stopped laughing and cleared her troth. ''But, really, what are you doing?''

Christine stood up. ''I'm going to eat lunch with Erik today.''  
''Erik? Oh! Is he the man you danced with last night?'' Meg started jumping up and down in excitement. ''He asked you to lunch? Do you like him? Does he like you?''

''Meg, calm down!'' Christine silenced her friend. ''Yes, I am to meet him at Balman's for lunch and… yes.. I like him and.. I hope he likes me.'' She blushed.

''Do you want to marry him?''

''Heavens, Meg! I just met Erik last night, how can I think of such a thing already?''

''What do you mean? As soon as my eyes caught Peter I wanted to marry him instantly.''

Christine did not admit it but she actually hoped that Erik was her future husband. He had saved her from William and then won her heart. It was just like those old fairytales her father used to tell her. Those stories about a princess trapped in a tower with an evil dragon guarding it and then the prince shows up, slays the dragon and then frees the princess. Yet, those were only fairytales. Was she foolish for wishing her own _happily ever after_?

Christine changed the subject. ''Speaking of Peter. What happened between you two last night?''

Meg grinned. ''We kissed and then we continued at his house.''

Christine gasped. ''Meg! You gave yourself to him?''

''No-no! Believe me when I say _I wanted to, _but he stopped and told me we should not rush into things, that kissing was enough. Isn't he sweet when he cares?''

''So, you did not sleep with him, but you spent the night at his house?''

''Yes, but he held me through the whole night!'' Meg squeezed.

_I wonder if Madame Giry noticed her daughter's absent this morning. _Christine thought, but she didn't ask about it.

''I am so happy for you Meg.''

''Thank you, and now it is your turn to catch a husband. Again, what are you doing with all your clothes?''

Christine sighed. ''I can't find anything pleasant to wear.''

''Oh? You want to impress Erik?''

Christine blushed and then nodded.

''Alright, then let's go to Jammes!'' Meg said. ''I bet she has a beautiful dress that you can wear!''

''Don't be foolish Meg, you know I can't afford such a dress.''

Meg began dragging Christine down the stairs anyway. ''Jammes is our friend, and if we tell her it is for the love of a man, she will lend you one.''

Christine protested and laughed at the same time as Meg dragged her outside. Meg wanted Christine to find happiness and she was happy to help.

* * *

Christine could hardly believe it! Here she stood in a beautiful shop fit for a princess and was trying out dresses. Beautiful dresses!

''No, not that one.'' Meg mumbled together with Jammes. They ran away again to fetch a new dress for Christine to try on.

Christine looked around. She had only stood outside the windows and watched, even dreamed about someday wearing these kinds of dresses. The shop was decorated well. Trim in different colors were hanging from the ceiling, like waterfalls and down the crimson, patterned walls. The floor was made with dark wood and it did not make does creaky sounds as they did in_ her_ home. Tables with fabric and manikins wearing Jamme's designs stood everywhere. Christine herself stood in the middle where all those mirrors stood and she was just wearing her chemise and corset. Meg and Jammes had thrown her own dress aside. Christine hoped that no one could peak in and catch her in this state.

''Alright, I think we got a winner!'' Jammes giggled. They practically threw the dress over Christine's head and then they helped the dress to reach the floor.

''There, what do you think sweetie?''

The dress was very easy and yet so very pretty. It was cream pink with a flower pattern and it had short puff sleeves. It was wide-shouldered and decorated with white lace. Her breasts where cupped by the fabric which left out the need to show cleavage. The skirt reached the floor with a small trail in the back. A pink band came around her waist and was tied into a ribbon in the back.

Meg pushed Christine's curls up on her head. ''You only need to fasten all this hair so he will get a clear view of that delicious neck of yours.''

Christine smiled. ''It is perfect.''

At that moment the clock struck lunch.

''And we even finished in time! I must go now, Erik will be waiting for me.''

Christine rushed over to the door but halted when Meg called for her.

''Don't forget your necklace.'' Meg said and revealed the diamond pendant that was lying safe in her hand.

''Oh, stupid me! I can't believe I almost forgot my treasure.''

Jammes giggled. ''Maybe this man is your new treasure?''

Christine blushed as she put the pink diamond around her neck.

* * *

Erik Destler stood outside the small restaurant and waited for his girl to appear. His girl… Erik smirked and shook his head at the thought. She was more like the next victim to fall prey for his disgusting needs. How many woman had he lain with? Wait, not _women_… female vampires. True, he had lived 34 years as a human and not even once had he felt the heat from a woman's body. Erik could not blame them for refusing. His face… it was revolting! He was born with a horrible deformity on the right side of his face. That is why he wore the mask. As soon as his mother saw him, she despised him for life. But Erik's father had loved him, at least Erik thought so. Charles Destler didn't seem to care about his son's face. Then Sylvie was born and she didn't care either. Of course Madeleine Destler treated Sylvie as her favorite, her only child even. Erik was always placed in the shadows.

''Mr. Destler?'' A voice snapped Erik back to reality. He looked down and found the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was Christine. _Had she dressed up this pretty, just for me?_

Christine's thoughts spoke to him. _''I hope he likes the dress.''  
_

Erik grinned. Yes, she had made herself pretty just for him. Erik's eyes caught her revealed neck. Damn! Why did she have to smell so good! Would he be able to get out of his addiction that his sister had so desperately tried to help him with and stop feeding upon human blood? _Probably not, since this girl is making me crazy with need.  
_

Erik greeted Christine with a kiss on the same spot as the night before. Christine blushed. _Oh,_ _why does he kiss my hand again? If only he knew where it has been!_

Erik grinned. _So, she had some fun in the bathtub while thinking of me? Ha! _Once he had charmed her enough, maybe next time he would assist her in the bathtub.

''You look breathtaking, Miss. Daaé.'' He said.

''Thank you, Mr. Destler.''

Erik presented his arm and Christine took it gladly as they walked in to the small but warm and cozy restaurant. They were greeted by Mr. Balman himself. He was a chubby, bald old man with a funny mustache. He wore an apron over a simple shirt and pants. Mr. Balman smiled which somehow made his cheeks pink.

''Christine, pumpkin! How are you dear!'' He kissed Christine's cheek.

''I am well, thank you.''

Balman's eyes caught Erik. ''I remember you.'' He said, pointing. ''You are the one that made William walk home with the tail between his legs.'' Remembering the scene in his head made him putt a hand on his big belly and laugh.

''Yes, sir.'' Erik said simply.

''And now you and Christine would like to dine in my restaurant?''

''Yes, sir.'' Erik repeated.

Balman raised a bushy eyebrow. ''What are your intensions with our Christine? There not sexual are they?''

Christine gasped and hushed the old man ''Mr. Balman! Don't speak such words in public!''

Balman laughed. ''What? I see nothing wrong about asking.'' He turned back to Erik. ''Listen young man, we all know that Christine has a pretty little can,'' He smacked Christine on her rear, making her jump in surprise. ''But all of us are sick of the lads in this town that just appreciate Christine for her body.''

Everyone in the restaurant laughed, nodded their heads in agreement or gasped at the scene that they had just witnessed.

Christine had to cover her face in embarrassment. _Oh, God! Coming here wasn't such a good idea after all! Erik also saw everything!_

''But I'm not from town, sir.''

Christine came out of her hiding place. _What? He said what? _Christine was surprised when Erik's arm was placed around her waist.

''I want everyone to know that my intensions towards this lady is nothing but gentle, and I want you to apologize to Miss. Daaé now after you touched her inappropriately.''

The restaurant became very quiet. Mr. Brunger and Erik had their eyes fixed on each other for what felt like long minutes. Then suddenly, Mr. Brunger began laughing and patted Erik on the shoulder.

''You pass the test young man!'' He turned to Christine. ''I apologize dearie.''

''N-no worries Mr. Brunger.''

''He is a keeper Christine. Make sure he stays.'' Mr. Brunger whispered and then left them to continue his work as a host.

Christine and Erik where seated by the restaurant windows with a perfect view of town square. The sales were very busy on the weekends. Then suddenly Christine's eyes caught someone else's from the outside. Madame Giry! She just stood there by the vegetable stand as if she was frozen and stared back at the pair that was seated in the restaurant. Madame's eyes looked suspicious and also a hint of fear was spotted in them. _Why?  
_

''Miss. Daaé, did you hear me?''

''What?'' Christine had not realized that Erik had been talking to her. ''I'm sorry, could you repeat that.''

''I said that you were right about this place.'' He gestured to the restaurant. ''It is very cozy.''

''Ah! Yes, but after what happened with Mr. Brunger I begin to doubt myself.'' She pulled back a misplaced curl.

''Don't feel embarrassed. I thought it was quite funny.'' Once again Erik gave her that charming smile that made her knees buckle.

''Also, thank you for defending me one again.'' Christine giggled.

''Anything for you, Miss. Daaé.''

''Please, you don't need to be so formal with me. Call me Christine.''

Erik's eyes scanned their surroundings, as if he was afraid somebody would hear their conversation. Christine could understand why. A man and a woman who had just met should not call each other by their first name so soon. He turned back. ''Are you sure?''

Christine nodded.

''Alright, then you can call me Erik.''

The waiter arrived, ready to take their orders. Christine ordered shrimp pasta and a glass of water, it was lunch after all. No heavy drinks at this hour. When the waiter asked Erik what he wanted, he simply answered that he was not to order anything.

''You are not going to eat?'' Christine questioned. Wasn't eating the point in asking her for lunch?

''I'm not very hungry for the moment, I shall treat _you_ instead.''

''Well, alright.'' Christine said, her eyes lowering down. ''Thought it will be strange with only one of us eating.''

''I don't find that strange at all.''

Christine's food arrived and she ate while Erik only looked at her. Sometimes her eyes would fine his and she would blush. _It is strange, eating by myself. He is not making it any easier by looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his.  
_

''So, um..'' Christine had to break the awkward silence. ''You got an accent. Where are you from, Erik?''

''Ah, so my accent told you I was not from here then? Very well, I'm from a small town in Scotland.''

''Really? Why did you leave your hometown?''

Erik had to keep himself from smirking. _If only she knew..  
_

''Oh, you know.'' He answered. ''Every young lad's dream is to travel and see the world.''

Christine understood. Thought, girls could dream about traveling to. Christine would love to get out of this town! When she thought about the town her eyes could not resist looking out the window again. Maybe Madame Giry was still out there? She looked and looked, but then halted. She could feel her blood turning into eyes. She started to shiver. Right across the street, looking back at her… was William! He had anger written all over his face and his eyes were murderous. It was because of her being with Erik, of course.

Erik's hand made contact with her arm. ''Christine, are you okay?'' She didn't answer him. Her mind was caught by the man across the street. Christine knew what William's eyes were telling her. _I shall kill him for stealing you from me! _That was his message.

_What is she looking at?_ Erik wondered and followed her gaze. _That boy!_ Erik gritted his teeth. _Damn him for harassing Christine like this!_

Wait, why did Erik suddenly feel so protective of this human girl? It has never happened before, why now? Erik shook his head, trying to get rid of these ridiculous thoughts. _She is nothing! I am only playing this game of romance with her!_

Then another thought struck him. _Ha! This will be amusing._ Erik grinned at William and then took a gentle hold of Christine's chin, turning her to him. He made her look into his dark eyes.

''Christine, kiss me.'' He said seductively.

* * *

**A/N: There, think you can live with this for a while? Thank you for all the alerts, but I want your reviews to! =^^=  
Tell me what you think. Can I get better at something? Any requests for future chapters?**

**See you later! Wait. See...? Never mind.**


	7. Love and Hate

**A/N: Yes! Chapter 7 is finally here and it didn't take long. Happy faces everyone! :D  
I took advice from **SarahNoir **and got some assistance from a friend of mine with my spelling and grammar.**

PhantomFan01 **and **Phantom of the night 117 **Thank you for the reviews that told me your thoughts about the previous chapter! It makes me happy when you discuss about the characters.**

**Enjoy this chapter and review please ^^**

* * *

''Kiss me.''

Christine's mouth opened an inch and her eyes froze while she got lost into his. _Yes, it works every time. Look into my eyes and become my little mannequin. _Erik leaned forward, but then suddenly Christine started to giggle. It came so unexpected that Erik almost jumped back unto the chair. _Why is she giggling? I did not tell her to do that._

She kept on laughing. ''Erik, that was very bold of you. Calling each other by our first names is fine, but a kiss? I don't think we're quite there yet.''

Erik was struck by confusion. _What just happened? Why did she not fall under my hypnosis?_

Christine giggled and blushed at the same time. Of course she would want to kiss him, but not at this time and place. Christine looked up at Erik and saw that he seemed bothered, confused even. _Oh, no! Did I hurt his feelings?_Christine feared.

''Did I upset you Erik? If that's so, I apologize.''

''N-no, I um... I just-just um…'' _Bloody hell, speak you fool! _''I just thought that while William was looking we could have given him a show.'' _A show? Why the hell would you tell her that?_

''You saw him too?'' Christine turned and looked out once more. William was nowhere to be seen. ''He's gone'' she said.

''Perhaps your giggling was enough proof that you are having a good time with me?''

''Maybe…'' Christine looked down at her lap. Her fingers were playing with her skirts. ''Believe me when I tell you that I despise him… But I wouldn't want our first kiss to be wasted that way.''

Erik's visible eyebrow rose. ''So, there will be a first kiss?''

Christine's head snapped up. _What am I saying without thinking!_ Her cheeks became redder.

''Well, um… I-I would like for-for it to happen, but-but…'' Erik silenced her by gently pressing his forefinger on her lips. He shushed her.

''I would like for it to happen too, Christine.'' Erik said. He reached for her hand and held it in his own. ''Let us keep seeing and learn more about each other before that happens. Do you agree?''

Christine took a deep breath and then smiled. She agreed.

Erik paid for her meal like he said he would, then took Christine by the hand and led her out of the restaurant. _I need to know how she did not fall under hypnosis. Maybe I'm just getting weaker after only feeding upon animal blood? _Christine suddenly began pulling at his arm.

''Oh, Erik! Let me show you the park! Of course, if you have not been there already?''

''No, the renovation of our new home has been occupying me.''

''Then let's go!'' Christine laughed.

The park was pretty much empty of people. Christine and Erik were accompanied by the trees and birds. The leaves of the trees had transformed into the colors of October; orange, yellow, dark green and red. The couple sat down in the grass by one of the large trees with its branches hovering over their heads.

''I like coming here to this spot.'' Christine sighed. ''Me and my parents used to have picnics under this tree.''

''Where are they now? Your parents I mean'' Erik asked.

''They um… They're dead.'' She spoke in whispers. ''Murdered actually, I found them.''

Erik could not find anything else to say but the over used line; ''I'm sorry.''

Oh, the scene Erik was getting from her head was not pretty. He had seen much in his years as a vampire and he had seen worse things, but it was still very brutal. _Clearly work by another vampire._ Erik wondered for a moment if Christine knew what attacked her parents. Did she know about vampires? No. All he could hear from her was: _a monster in the shadows_.

Christine sneezed. ''Oh, am I coming down with a cold?''

Erik laughed, took off his black coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. ''Well, it is October. The winter is on its way.''

Christine held onto the coat, brought her nose down to the collar and took in his smell. _I wish that he had put his arm around me instead of giving me his coat._

Erik grinned. _As you wish. _He wrapped his arm around her and made her lean against him.

Time moved forward and an hour of conversation had passed. Erik noticed that Christine, who was still lying comfortably against his chest, had fallen asleep. Erik took in every single detail about her position. He began from the bottom and by the size of her shoes he figured she had small feet, and then traveled up her slender legs that were visible under the thin skirts. A corset seemed unnecessary for such a small-waist girl. Her breasts were cupped by the fabric and they were teasing Erik to touch them while the victim was asleep, but he restrained himself from doing it. Then he reached her neck and stopped. Christine's head was slightly tilted backwards and gave him a perfect view of the source to glorious taste. Around her neck was a diamond necklace. _Obviously not a real diamond_, Erik thought. _A female with Christine's standards cannot own a diamond. It is only a pretty stone._

Erik was called back to her neck. Her blood… he could hear it pumping, traveling up and down inside, behind all that flesh. The smell was intoxicating! He leaned forward and his hand carefully tiled her head a little further back. Biting her would be so easy! Of course, if she was kept alive after the deed was done, she would eventually turn into a vampiressa. Killing her was not on his mind. Could he? Yes, he could, but would he? Memories of his days as a bloodsucking beast beyond halt began flashing in his mind. His addiction… Sylvie would never forgive him if she found out. Erik grinned. _If she found out, of course._

He could not resist any longer! He needed it so bad! His teeth, growing sharp reached for the neck, ready to infiltrate it… but then an explosive bright light appeared out of nowhere and Erik flew backwards and he landed several meters away from Christine.

''Bloody hell!'' Erik yelled and groaned as he lay in the grass. He had never felt this sort of pain before. What was it? He could not move!

''Erik?'' Christine had woken up. ''What happened? Why are you lying over there?'' She rose to her feet and rushed over to Erik with a concerned look on her face.

''I um… I-I tripped.'' Erik lied. Then the pain he had felt vanished. He let out a sigh of relief.

Christine giggled. ''The grass is a bit wet here, you need to be careful.'' She took a hold of Erik's arm and helped him up.

While Christine brushed off some leaves from his shirt, Erik just stared down at her. _What just happened? This is the second time something odd happens. What is she?_

''Oh! Look Erik, it's snowing!'' Christine's joyful voice made him snap back into reality.

He looked up and saw pure, white snowflakes making their way down from the sky. The beginning of winter was here. Christine giggled and danced around in circles like a small child with his coat still in her possession.

_I wonder how Sylvie and Leo will react when I tell them both about my day with young Christine Daaé._

* * *

''Was it as wonderful as you had hoped?'' Meg mumbled with food in her mouth.

Earlier that day, Meg had invited Christine over to have supper with her and Madame. Erik had walked Christine to the entrance of Giry's apartment after their time together and kissed her hand goodbye. Now Christine was seated by the round table with food on a plate. Meg wanted to know everything that happened between Christine and Erik. Although, Madame was not amused.

''Meg, do not speak with food in your mouth!'' Madame schooled.

Christine giggled. ''Yes, it was wonderful. Erik was such a gentleman. The best part was when he told me he wanted to meet again.''

Madame wiped her mouth on a napkin. ''I don't want you to see Mr. Destler again, Christine.''

The silverware made a squeaking sound against Christine's plate. ''What?'' Christine questioned.

Madame kept going. ''He is no good for you. He's dangerous and you will stay away from him.''

Christine rose from the table in anger. ''I will? You have no right to judge him when you haven't even met him!''

Madame rose as well. Meg was sitting in between the two, her mouth open with shock.

''Christine listen to me! The outcome of seeing him will hurt you!'' Madame raised her voice.

Christine was furious. ''How dare you tell me what to do! YOU ARE _NOT_ MY MOTHER!''

''That's true, I'm not!'' Madame said. ''But I don't want our fate to be the same as hers!''

Both of them stared at each other, their eyes battling. Christine broke it. ''I have lost my appetite! I'm leaving!'' With that said Christine stormed out of the apartment and closed the door with a loud bang.

Meg rose from her chair about to follow Christine to comfort her, but her mother stopped her.

''And you Meg, will not see Peter anymore either.''

Meg felt as if the floor was giving up under her. She searched her tongue for words. ''W-what? How can you… Wh-why are you turning on me now?''

''Did you not think I would notice that you were not sleeping in your own bed last night? You went home with Peter after the festival.''

''We did not do anything! I'm still a virgin!''

''Yes, because Peter is a gentleman and I know he would not do anything to you. He understands the situation.''

''If you think he is a gentleman, why are you telling me not to see him?''

''You don't need to know everything Meg! You shall listen to your mother!''

''I HATE YOU!'' Meg roared and left the same way as Christine had.

Now Madame was left alone, standing by the table with unfinished food. Only the old grandfather clock was heard and Madame sunk down in her chair with a sigh and finished her meal alone.

* * *

William Sigers was sitting by the bar table at Falldark's only pub, _the Downroad Tavern_, with his seventh glass of whiskey in hand. He finished the whole glass in one sweep. He winced at the burning sensation in his troth.

''One more, Fred!'' He yelled at the young bartender.

''Geez, Will… Haven't ye had enough?''

''More I said!'' William roared.

Fred opened another bottle of whiskey and was about to fill the empty glass when William suddenly snatched the bottle.

''I just take the whole thing!''

''What's with ye tonight?''

Some of the other men that were sitting at the bar laughed. ''You weren't there to see it Fred?'' One asked.

''No, see what?''

''Little Christine Daaé rejected him in front of everybody in town at the festival.''

Everyone laughed.

''SHUT UP!'' William knocked over his chair.

''Hey! If ye are going to behave like a prick, ye have to leave the bar and do that elsewhere!''

''Fine!'' William kept on yelling. ''You guys are shit friends anyway!'' He stormed out of the bar with the bottle filled with whiskey.

''And ye have to pay for that later!'' Fred yelled after him.

William's way home was shaky. He even stumbled a few times, yet he kept the bottle out of harm. Then when he reached the door to his apartment he had a hard time finding his keys. He couldn't find them and was so frustrated in his search that he dropped the bottle. The glass shattered all over the stone ground and the liquid traveled down thanks to the tilted road.

''Fuck!'' William kicked the door, both angry about his alcohol and the fact that he had lost his keys.

_All this is that Erik Destler's fault! _William thought. _Everything was good until he showed up! And now he is taking Christine away from me!_

The way they had looked together at the restaurant disgusted him. Christine had been laughing and then that freak had grinned at him! _I'm gonna kill him and then Christine will be mine! Mine… She… with only me… Yes…  
_

* * *

**A/N: William is pissed! What will he do? And what is up with Madame Giry?  
You have to wait and see.  
**


	8. Broken Heart

**A/N: Here comes the chapter I've been waiting for... and I hope you all have been waiting for... chapter 8!**  
** It is summer vacation and I hope I will get chapter 9 up quick, my mind is filled with idéas. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the disastrous dinner with Meg's mother, both she and Christine stormed out and went up to Christine's home. They were in rage over Madame Giry and they just wanted to get away from her.

Christine and Meg were sitting in Christine's bed, holding each other as they whimpered, sniffing and shivering.

''Why did she say all those mean things about Erik?'' Christine cried.

''She also told me to stay away from Peter, why?'' Meg also cried.

Christine dried her tears with her sleeve and stood up. ''Well, she can't tell me what to do.''

''She is my mother,'' Meg said. ''But she has to know that I am a grown up now and can make my own decisions, and my decision is Peter.''

''What do you want to do now?'' Christine asked.

Was Meg going to stay at Christine's house tonight or would she go back home and face her mother? Would either of them speak to Madame ever again? Yes, they would. They had to, but that did not mean that she was forgiven for what she said at dinner.

''At this moment… I just want to be with Peter.''

''Right, and I want to be with Erik.''

Now Meg rose from the bed. ''So, why won't we? Let us go to our men.''

''Oh, Meg… I don't know.'' Christine hesitated. ''It is awfully late, would it not be rude to knock on their doors?''

''If Erik cares for you, he should not mind.''

_If he cares for me? _Christine wondered. Did Meg mean it was to be some sort of test for affection? The thought of doing it was… bad, but not in a_ bad _way. It was thrilling, exciting! Christine bit her lip. She wanted to see Erik, and if walking up to his doorstep in this late hour was what it would take for her to see him… then so be it.

''Alright,'' Christine smiled. ''Let's do it.''

* * *

One kilometer out of town by the _Fall forest _lay the old stone mansion. It was built with dark stone and the design was in perfect symmetry. It was a two story house with four windows on each side, both second and the first floors. Three vents were placed on the roof, right side, left side and in the middle, and a wide stone path led up to the stairs that led up to the double entrance. The mansion had originally been the major's house in the 18th century, but now it stood abandoned since a bigger one was built in the year of 1803. No locals had previously moved in there because it was very expensive, but money was no problem for the Destlers.

Erik, Leonard and Sylvie had finally unpacked, yet the house needed some more renovations. Erik and Leonard were sitting in the parlor, playing cards while Erik had just finished re-telling his lunch date with Christine.

''A light, you say?'' Leo questioned.

''Yes, it came out of nowhere and knocked me down.''

Leo laughed from behind his cards. ''I wish I had been there to see it.''

Erik growled. ''You little-'' He never got to finish his sentence before Sylvie burst in, her night gown gliding over the wooden floors and a happy smile on her pale face.

''Now, now boys,'' she said and sat down on one of the chairs. ''Don't kill each other.''

Erik scoffed. ''Leo could never kill me, he has no experience.''

''No experience?'' Leo questioned. ''I've killed before, just not intentionally. Don't you remember our maid Laura? Yes, I killed her.''

''As you said: not intentionally.'' Erik said and played the card that made him the winner of the game. ''With my experience of killing, killing and killing, you would not stand a chance.''

Leo's eyebrow rose. ''Are you challenging me?''

Sylvie did not like where this conversation was going. ''Stop! Just, stop it you two!'' Her breathing became heavy and Leo and Erik looked at her with wide eyes. ''Why are we speaking of the past? Why can't we move on and be a normal family?''

''Normal family?'' Erik laughed. ''Oh, Sylvie, stop dreaming.''

''Stop dreaming?'' she questioned. ''Am I the only one who wants to forget those bad days?''

Erik kept on arguing. ''Speak for yourself, because according to _me_, those days were not bad.''

''What do you mean?'' Sylvie asked.

''Do you even understand how much I miss the taste of human blood? Do you? No, of course you don't.''

Leo cut in. ''Erik, Sylvie is trying to help you. By giving up human blood, you will be able to get out of your addiction and control yourself.''

''Oh, yes! Cow blood…'' He scowled. ''You can't say it's good, can you? IS THAT BETTER THEN A HUMAN´S?''

''IT ISN'T!'' Sylvie roared. ''BUT, WE CHOOSE IT BECAUSE WE DON'T WANNA TURN OR KILL ANYONE!''

''_We_ choose it? No-no-no… _you two _choose it and now you are trying to make me as weak as you.''

Sylvie was about to fire back but a knocking sound interrupted her. The knocking came from the great hall.

''Oh! We have guests!'' Sylvie stood up, controlled that her hair was in place and skipped out of the room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Christine knocked for the third time on the big wooden door, and then finally it opened and she met the face of the woman she had once seen earlier at the festival. She was more beautiful than Christine remembered. Her raven hair was tied up and she wore a black nightgown underneath a midnight blue robe. The beautiful eyes this woman had been gifted, Christine could recognize them anywhere. They were smoky green with the hint of gold in them… Erik had the same eyes. _They must be related._

''Oh! Christine Daaé, it is you.''

''You know my name?''

''Of course, silly. Come in, come in!'' She dragged Christine into the house and then closed the door behind them. ''Erik has told us all about you.''

Christine's eyes did not know where to go. The giant hall was art itself! The stone floors were checkered, with white and black squares. The floor was also decorated with a red Persian carpet which led from the doors to the big, stone stairs and up to the second floor. The sealing was lifted high and a beautiful chandelier which illuminated the whole room hung from it. The walls were decorated with art and portraits. Christine walked over to one of the portraits that had caught her eyes. It was a painting of a man who looked very much like Erik and next to him, sitting on a chair was a young woman which reminded Christine of the raven haired woman which had just let her into her home. _They must be Erik's parents._

The raven woman walked over to Christine. ''Ah! Yes… Mother and father, may they rest in peace'' she said.

''So they are your parents? Erik's too?'' Christine asked.

''Yes, I am Sylvie Destler, Erik's younger sister.'' She offered her hand and Christine took it. _She's so cold,_ Christine thought, but she did not ask why.

''Christine?'' The voice which Christine adored was heard. She turned around and found Erik standing by one of the thresholds and beside him stood that smaller sized man from before. Erik was simply dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and a black robe. The other man wore similar attire.

''Erik…'' Christine could only say his name.

''Look who's here to see you, brother dear'' Sylvie said and then skipped over to the other man and took him by the arm. ''And by the way, Christine this is my husband Leonardo.''

''Leo is just fine'' he said with a smile.

''A pleasure to meet you.'' Christine bowed in curtsy.

There was a long awkward pause with no talking until Leo broke it. ''Well, Sylvie maybe you and I should um… go and do that thing we talked about.''

''What? What thing?'' Sylvie questioned with the big eyes of a child.

''Y-you know… that thing you said we needed to do.''

''Leo, I have no idea of what you are talking about.''

Leo grunted. ''Geez, just come along with me.'' He dragged Sylvie away with him.

''Naw… But I wanted to see the sparkles between-'' They were now too far away for Christine to hear.

''Sparkles?'' Christine questioned.

''Um… That is nothing of big importance, right now this is about you'' Erik said. ''Why are you here?''

_Why am I here indeed?_ Christine sniffed and a tear fell. Erik reacted immediately and was by her side, wiping her tears with his thumbs. ''Why are you crying? What has upset you so, my angel?''

Although Christine had felt so happy when he had just called her his angel, her happiness did not linger. She was in such sorrow at this point.

''M-me a-and Madame had an ar-argument…''She sobbed.

''Madame? Who is she?''

''She-she was my-my mother's friend and since m-mother died she has b-been my guardian...''

That fateful day when Christine's parents had been killed, Antoinette Giry had stepped into the house and found little Christine passed out in a corner. Since that day, Antoinette had been the one to look after her, made sure she got a good education and tried to be a good role model.

''Alright… What did you argue about?'' Erik asked.

''She-she said some horrible things about you and I could not stand it.''

''I understand. She does not like me, eh?''

Christine sniffed and nodded her head. Erik pulled her into an embrace. ''Well, it is up to you Christine. After all, you are a grown up woman now and can make your own decisions. Do you like me? Do you wish me gone?''

''No!'' Christine put her arms around his neck as if it was her life force. ''No, I would never wish you gone.''

Erik smiled. ''Then I won't go.'' The embrace lasted for another minute and then they broke it. ''It is very late'' Erik commented.

''Oh, then I should leave, I shall not be a disturbance at this hour'' Christine said, ready to walk outside the door, but Erik stopped her.

''No, don't go'' he said. ''I don't want you to walk that long way home in darkness, I rather have you stay here tonight.''

''You mean… stay over for the night?'' Somehow the thought made Christine's heart run faster. ''I-I'd love to.'' She blushed.

''Good, it's settled then.''

_He worries for me, which must be why he asked me to stay. I'm so happy!_ The thought of staying under the same roof as her love sent shivers through her body. The good kind of shivers.

''So, let the two of us go to bed.'' Erik said.

Christine's face became red. ''W-w-what?''

Erik laughed. ''Separately. Don't worry, we have plenty of guest chambers.''

''Oh… right, of course.'' _You are embarrassing yourself!_

Erik took Christine by the hand and led her up the stairs to the second floor where her bedroom was waiting.

* * *

Christine sat upon the large bed in the guest chamber which had been chosen for her by Erik. The chamber was five times larger than her own bedroom, not to mention that the chamber had beautiful furniture and decorations. She ran one hand through the white silk covers of the bed. _This is so nice._ But Christine did not really care about luxury. It was obvious that Erik had money but Christine did not care for it. All she wanted was Erik and once they married she would… _Once I marry him? Oh, what am I thinking so suddenly? _Christine felt so embarrassed she took a pillow and buried her face in it.

The chamber doors opened and in came Sylvie carrying a white nightgown.

''Here, you may borrow one of my nightgowns.''

''Oh, thank you, how kind.'' Christine received the gown and went behind the dressing era to change.

''I'm sorry if the gown is too long for you, after all I'm taller than you dear.''

''You're right, it is a little long.'' Christine came out and showed herself in the nightgown which she had to hold up so she would not step on it. ''But I think I'll manage.''

Sylvie giggled and presented a robe which she had taken out of the dresser while Christine was changing. ''Here, better wear this so Erik can come in and say goodnight without attacking you in bed.''

Christine blushed once again and put on the robe. Sylvie went over and opened the door. ''She is ready for you now.'' As Erik walked into the chamber, Sylvie slipped out.

''I hope my sister was no trouble'' he said.

Christine sat down upon the bed. ''Not at all, she is very nice and a little… open.''

''You mean shameless.''

''No! No, that is not what I-''

''No worries Christine, I think she is very _open _to.''

''Has she always been that way? How old is she?''

''She is 22 years old and no, she was shy once in her life.''

''What changed?'' Christine asked curiously.

Erik could not help but smirk. ''She met Leo.'' That information made Christine smile as well. Sylvie had been a shy maiden and then she had met and fallen in love with Leo. She felt no need to be shy anymore. _If only I could stop being shy around Erik, _Christine thought.

''Well then, Christine I bid you goodnight.'' Erik bowed.

''Oh! Yes, goodn- Ah!''Christine was in such a hurry to stand up and bow that she forgot how long the nightgown was and lost her footing when she stepped on it. She was very close in hitting the floor but Erik caught her before any harm could fall upon her. Erik's arms were placed around Christine's back, while she had her arms around his shoulders and her face was buried in his shirt.

''Are you alright, Christine?''

''Y-yes! I tripped, silly me.'' Christine laughed but as soon as she lifted her head from his chest and looked up to see Erik's face so close to hers, she went silent. His eyes were so hypnotizing she could not resist but stare into them. His face was so handsome… at least what she could see of it. _Why do you need to hide behind that mask?_

_No! _Erik's mind was yelling. _Don't you dare ask about the mask, if you do everything will be ruined! Distract her you damn fool!_

Erik's hand slided up to Christine's face and cupped her cheek. He began leaning forward and closed his eyes. His lips were ready to take hers in a passionate kiss. So close… he could hear her breathing, he just wished he could be able to feel it as well. Finally his lips connected with… _That is not her lips._ Erik opened his eyes and saw that Christine had moved her head and he was now kissing her cheek. He recoiled.

''Christine?''

''I-I'm sorry, Erik'' she responded. ''I just… I do not think this is the right-''

''Time and place'' Erik finished. ''I understand, forgive me and by boldness.''

''No, there is nothing to forgive'' she assured. ''It was a sweet thought but… no.''

_No, _Erik thought. _ I am beginning to hate that word! Soon she has to say; yes!_

Erik helped Christine to stand up and then kissed her hand goodnight. ''I shall see you tomorrow.'' And then he left the room.

Christine crawled under the covers in the most comfortable bed she had ever laid in and quickly fell asleep, welcoming the dreams of her dear Erik.

* * *

Peter Landon was sitting in the living room in his apartment above the bookstore, and he was reading the newspaper he had not had time to read yet. Then someone knocked on his door. Peter put the newspaper down and walked over to the front door. He opened it and found a teary eyed Meg standing there.

''Meg?'' He opened the door further to see her more clearly. ''What are you doing here so late? Why are you cry-'' He got no chance in finishing his question because suddenly Meg jumped forward and caught his lips in a deep kiss. Very deep... and desperate! Peter stumbled back a few steps as Meg kept on clinging unto him, kissing him. When Peter felt his shirt being unbuttoned he knew what was going on. He broke away from Meg.

''No, Meg'' he said. ''I know what you are thinking and I want you to stop.''

''Why?'' Meg cried. ''I love you! You know how much I love you, now let me show it.'' She tried to kiss him again, but Peter stepped back.

''You don't know what you are saying, you're upset.''

''I know perfectly well what I'm saying! Mother can't tell me what to do! I want you and she has to live with it!''

''Your mother disapproves of me?''

''Yes, but we won't listen to her.''

There was a brief of silence until Peter spoke. ''Maybe we should.''

Meg gaped. ''W-w-what?''

''It is better if you stay away from me'' he said. ''Then you won't get hurt and I don't have to feel like some lying brute.''

Meg gave a short laugh, tears running down her cheeks. ''Hurt? Lying? What are you saying?''

''I don't want you to feel used.''

''I won't! I want you to make love to me!''

''I can't be with you, Meg!''

Meg laughed again. ''Why are you sounding like you are married?'' Then the silence came, that horrible silence. Peter looked at her with sorrow and regret written all across his face. _Why is he not responding to me? What did I say? Married? No…. No! HE CAN'T BE!_

Her throat felt so dry. ''Y-you… are…m-married?''

''Yes'' he simply responded.

Meg felt as if reality was deceiving her. ''How… how long?''

''Three years'' he said flatly.

''You came here two years ago.''

''Yes, my wife and son is living in London right now.''

''Son..?'' _He-he has a… baby… _''Then… what are you doing here… so far away from them?''

''I told my wife it was business. Actually I just wanted to get away from marriage life for a while. I am returning soon.''

Meg's head sank. ''How soon?''

''Maybe after a month or two.''

''I see… Then… can you tell me one thing?''

''Anything.''

''Why did you kiss me back then? What was I to you?''

The silence came back. Meg sniffed, waiting for an answer.

He spoke. ''I saw you as a quick taste of pleasure besides my wife, but as a man with a big conscience, I could not do it.''

That did it. Meg broke down and sobbed into her hands. Her life was ruined! The love of her life was married and he had a baby too! Oh, the pain she felt! Peter tried to comfort her by saying sorry and stroking her head with his hand, but then Meg pushed his hand away and sent her own flying across air and hitting his cheek.

''YOU SWINE!'' she roared and ran out of the apartment crying.

* * *

Madame Giry woke up when suddenly her daughter came running in, jumped upon her bed and clung to her with a great force. Her daughter was a wreck, both her eyes and her nose were red and her golden hair was a mess.

''Mother!'' she sobbed. ''Mother!''

Madame sat up. ''Heavens, child what is the matter?''

''P-Peter is… He-he is… He is married!''

''Oh, no. Dear Meg, my poor dear Meg.'' Madame began rocking her child back and forth.

_I am sorry you had to lie, Peter. I know you love my daughter and by breaking her heart you are saving her. Thank you._

* * *

**A/N: Christine got jackpot and Meg... eeh... not so much happiness there.  
I guess this is one of the so called Drama parts XD Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! Keep em coming!**


	9. Witches and Vampires

**A/N: There is not mcuh to say but... THANK YOU! It makes me really happy that people actually like my story.  
Me and my Beta are both swedish so we hope everything is in order.**

Here you go! Chapter 9!

* * *

It was an early morning, the sun was hidden behind gray clouds and the grounds were covered with inches of snow. At the end of the west hallway in the Destler mansion laid the chamber which belonged to Sylvie and Leo. Giggles from Sylvie were heard as well as the sound of rustling sheets.

''Leo, I told you no.'' She giggled and pushed Leo's hand away from her bare leg.

''Why not? You know you want me.'' Leo kissed her neck.

''Sorry darling, it's too soon since the last time.''

''No, it's not'' he whispered into her ear.

''It was ten minutes ago.''

Leo's hand found her right breast. ''How fast time flies by.''

Sylvie turned over and looked him in the eyes. ''You have to let me rest.''

Leo sighed. ''Fine… '' He let Sylvie's head rest on his chest while he buried his face in her black, messy hair.

Their chamber was furnished with dark wood furniture and they also had a Persian carpet on the floor, one of many they had in the house. They had a four-poster, king sized bed with red drapes.

Suddenly Sylvie gasped a horrible gasp as if she was drowning and finally got air.

Leo reacted right away. He gripped her body. ''Sylvie, what is wrong?'' He demanded.

Sylvie's body crumpled in pain and she held her stomach, her head lowered until she finally looked up at her husband with hollow, black eyes. She kept on gasping and sounds of pain came from her mouth while Leo held her down. Sylvie growled and tried to shake him off but could not. _She is hungry…_ Leo thought. Finally Sylvie stopped struggling and her eyes returned from black to her normal green, yellow shade. She lay absolutely still on the matrass yet Leo still held her as if afraid she was going to have another attack.

Sylvie giggled. ''It-it is that…'' Her breathing was hard. ''Time of the m-month... I'm hungry.''

Leo relaxed and laughed. ''Yeah, I noticed.''

''Can you quickly go to that butcher outside of town? As you can see, we need a re-fill.''

''Yes of course, darling.'' Leo said and in few seconds he was fully clothed and out of the room.

Vampires way in saying; _time of the month_ is when it is time to build up their strength and drink blood. Instead of breakfast, lunch and dinner, vampires only need to feed once a month. Of course they can drink whenever they want to, but there are consequences for drinking too much blood. Vampires can eat human food, but it tastes nothing and later on they would get a massive stomach hurt.

* * *

Joseph Bouquet was the name of the old butcher who lived on a farm outside of town. The Destlers had learned from the other local vampires that if you needed a can of blood, you were to visit him.

Joseph was a small, chubby old man with a long greyish beard and messy hair, at least the hair that was still left on his head, and he had light, chilling eyes and one of them was always closed. Maybe he had an injury on his left eye or maybe he thought he could see better with just one eye open, no one knew. He always wore saggy pants, a dirty shirt and a butcher's apron.

When Joseph was shoeing one of his horses he jumped when suddenly the barn doors opened and a man stood there. It was Leo.

Joseph cursed. ''Damn it! Ya almost scared me to death! Ever heard of knocking?''

''I apologize.''

''Well, at least you're a polite cold one.'' Joseph always referred vampires to _the cold ones_. ''Now what do you want? What am I saying? I know what you want…'' He mumbled and walked behind a wall, and then two minutes later came back with a trail which was loaded with milk cans but the familiar smell told Leo that the cans did not contain milk.

''How many?'' Joseph asked.

''Just one, thank you.''

Joseph grinned. ''Got money to pay for it?''

Leo sighed and took out a money bag which he then handed over to a greedy Joseph who immediately turned the bag upside-down and began counting the coins in his hand.

''Aye, that will do it'' Joseph said, spitting on the ground. ''Now be off with you, I got work to do.''

Leo did not need to be told twice. He lifted one of the big cans of the trail as if it was not heavy at all and left the farm in a matter of seconds.

* * *

When Leo returned he found Sylvie in bed, having another attack while Erik held her down while she ripped the sheets and squirmed. _If she screams, she will wake up Christine!_

''Well, don't just stand there.'' Erik hissed in a low tone. ''Pour it in her mouth.''

Leo took one of the glasses that were on the table in the corner of the room, filled it, then went over to Sylvie and pushed the glass against her mouth, forcing her to drink the blood. Plenty of the dark red liquid, she swallowed, yet some of it ran down from her mouth and down her neck.

Sylvie finally stopped moving and drank from the glass, as if she was a baby happy to get her mother's milk.

Leo stroked her hair. ''Are you alright now?'' he asked, and Sylvie nodded as a respond.

Leo sighed with relief. ''Well, I better take a drink myself. Erik maybe you should to.''

''Why?'' Erik questioned.

''You don't want to have an attack in front of Christine do you?''

Erik did not want to drink that filth, but it was true that he could not risk going berserk when Christine was in the house. ''Fine'' Erik growled.

After finishing his glass, Erik told the two he was going into town.

''Why?'' Sylvie asked.

''Christine will be waking soon, and we have no human food to serve for breakfast.'' With that said, he was gone.

* * *

Christine's eyelids opened slowly halfway. _Where am I?_ She felt that she lay on something very comfortable but she did not know what. Her fingers felt something made of silk. _Silk sheets?_ Christine frowned and finally opened her eyes fully. _This is not my bed. _Her eyes wandered around the big bedroom and the memories flashed before her. _Oh, that's right! I spent the night in Erik's home._

She rose from under the sheets and stretched her arms in the air. She had not slept that peacefully for a long time. Christine stood up and immediately remembered that the nightgown was very long and held it up with her hands. Her eyes traveled again, not sure what they were looking for until they caught another door in the room. Christine went over and opened it. Behind the door she found a private bathroom. _Great, maybe I can fresh up._

Sylvie was now fully dressed in a midnight blue gown, standing in the hallway outside the chamber where Christine had been sleeping. _Stupid me! Why am I standing here like this? Why don't I just knock?_ She wondered. _Maybe she is still asleep?_

The old clock rang out telling Sylvie that it was eight o'clock. _Alright, I'll knock. _She did. ''Christine, are you awake?''

The door was finally opened by Christine, dressed in the same robe as last night, and she let Sylvie in.

''Good morning'' Christine greeted.

''And good morning to you too.'' Sylvie smiled. ''I see you have found the bathroom on your own.'' She gestured to the open bathroom door.

''Oh, yes I did. I washed my face.''

''Great. Do you need help dressing?''

''How kind of you. Yes, please.''

Sylvie was done helping Christine to dress when she mentioned, or rather lied that she, Erik and Leo had already eaten breakfast.

''Oh, no!'' Christine said. ''Did I sleep to long? If I had woken earlier I could have eaten with all of you!''

''Don't worry. Erik said that we should let you sleep, you seemed to have had a bad night yesterday.'' _More lies._

''W-well, I did actually… That is so kind of Erik.''

_If only my brother was kind for real._ _Please Christine, change my brother, _Sylvie thought as Christine put on her necklace.

* * *

Now Christine was put in that awkward silence with everyone staring at her again, just like when she and Erik went for lunch. She was sitting in the dining room at a big table where many types of food had been served for her. There was bread, cheese, fruit, ham, butter, oatmeal, tea, juice and many more choices. But she was not alone at the table; Leo, Sylvie and Erik were also there; but they were not eating, just staring at her. Sylvie was smiling the whole time, and Leo was looking at her weirdly as if he was wondering what kind of creature she was and Erik had a concerned expression written across his face. _Is he still worried for me?_ Christine thought and raised the teacup up to her mouth for a sip. That was when her eyes caught all of their hands on the table and that their fingers were wearing the same ring.

''You all got the same ring.'' Christine said.

The three looked down at their rings. What Christine didn't know was that the rings they wore were apart of enchanted objects that will protect vampires from the sunlight. Vampires usually go to a witch to prove themselves worthy of walking among humans in the daylight. Erik was the one who had recently gotten a ring. It took all of Sylvie's strength to convince the witch to give it to him. A vampire stepping into sunlight without an enchanted object will burn to death.

Sylvie laughed. ''Yes, yes we do.''

''How come?'' Christine asked.

Leo coughed. ''It's a… you know, family thing.''

''Speaking of jewelry,'' Erik said. ''I have never seen you walk without that necklace, Christine. Is it special?''

Christine embraced the diamond with her palm. ''This? It was a present from my mother, that is why I cherish it so. She actually said… that it would _protect me from bad intentions_… silly right?''

_Protect, she said? So that is why! That bloody thing knocked me down! It's enchanted. She must take it off!_

''No, that's not silly at all.'' Erik smiled. ''You could say that these rings are lucky charms too.''

* * *

Erik was standing by the mansion gate with Christine. She was leaving.

''We need to see each other again.'' Erik said.

Until then he would come up with some sort of plan to make her take off that necklace, otherwise he had to be there when she took it off herself. Then… then he could let her look into his eyes.

''Yes, maybe dinner?'' she suggested with a smile. _Not food again! _Erik thought. _It will be strange if I have to make up another excuse for not eating._

''How about just talking?'' Erik suggested.

''Just talking?'' Christine questioned.

''You know, a couch, an open fire, just you and me getting to know more about each other.''

''Oh… that sounds lovely. Let's do that.'' She touched his hand with her own. Erik could not feel it though. A human's touch was too weak compared to a vampire's, and it made him wonder how bedding Christine would work for him.

''Christine!'' A familiar voice startled Christine. She turned around and saw a clearly angry Antoinette Giry marching up to the gate.

''Madame? What are you doing here?''

_Madame? _Erik thought. _So this is Christine's guardian…_

''Meg told me that I was to find you here. So? What are you doing here? Did I not tell you that you are forbidden to see this man?''

Christine yelled back. ''I am not having this argument with you again, especially not in front of Erik!''

Madame shot Erik an evil eye which made him suddenly take a quick step back. _What was that? This aura..._

''I want to talk to Mr. Destler on my own, Christine.''

''No, I will not leave! Why are you ruining things for me? What about Meg? She has been at Peter's-''

''No she has not!'' Madame shot back. ''Meg came home the very same night. She was devastated.''

Christine was confused. ''Devastated? Why?'' _What happened? Meg had been so determined._

''Why don't you go and ask her. I think she needs a friend right now.''

''But… Erik?''

''I will be fine'' he said. ''Go, your friend needs you.''

''Well, alright then… Promise me our _just talking_ date?''

''I promise.''

Christine smiled, her cheeks flushed and her hair danced thanks to the sudden breeze, and then she turned and walked away. _She is very beautiful…_

''I know what you are'' Madame said, breaking the perfect picture of Christine's backside.

''W-what? I don't understand.'' Erik tried to act clueless.

''I won't let an evil vampire like you sink your teeth into Isabelle's daughter!''

Erik's acting face disappeared and turned dark. _She really knows…_

Madame continued. ''Don't you dare deny it! Your aura tells me everything, you are a vampire that brings harm and I won't let you harm Christine!''

_She can read auras? _''It's not like an old woman can stop me.''

Madame narrowed her eyes at Erik and he felt a massive pain in his body, like the one from the diamond necklace, yet this was more painful. Erik cried out, and he could not stand on his feet any longer so he fell over. He held his stomach in pain and he tried so hard not to scream. This was torture!

''I may be old but I still got some tricks up my sleeves.'' She said.

_Aura? Tricks? …. Oh!_

''YOU DAMN WITCH! STOP IT!''

Madame actually obeyed and stopped. He now knew what she was, and she did not care. Anything to protect her girls. Erik lay in the grass grunting.

''Now, will you stay away from Christine?'' Her eyes looked down at him without tilting her head.

''A-as long… as she wa-wants to see me… I will see her.''

''Your intentions are not romantic!''

''What d-do you know a-about my feelings? Maybe… I'm changing.''

''Remember that I can see your aura. It is black as hell's hole.''

''It is not l-like I can harm her anyway.''

''Oh, yes… You have discovered the power of Christine's diamond haven't you? I gave it to her mother so she could then give it to her just in case. The world is a dangerous place right now.''

''Indeed'' Erik growled.

Madame gave Erik a face of disgust, then turned around and walked away. As Erik laid there on the path, with a painful stomach and a memory of bullies that used to knock him over and beat him up, the only thing Erik could think was…. _The game is on._

* * *

**A/N: Madame's secret has been revealed and you guys got some more information about my vampires, and I also introduced the witches.  
What kind of weird things shall happen in the next chapter? Haha :D**


	10. Uninvited Guest

**A/N: Why did I write that Halloween was in 13 of November? It is 31 of October! Sorry guys, I have no idea of what I was thinking of when I wrote that chapter. Weird, no one has commented about that… but I guess you all understood myfailure and forgave me? ^^**

**This chapter has not been looked over by my BETA, so sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Christine had visited Meg after the encounter with Madame. Christine found Meg in her bedroom absolutely devastated. Her eyes were red from crying, her nose was runny and her blonde hair had been a mess. Christine did everything she thought a best friend should do. She hugged her, she handled over handkerchiefs, she combed Meg's hair, she even cooked lunch for her and through the whole time, Meg told Christine what happened between herself and Peter.

''What a pig!'' Christine growled. ''How dare he!''

Meg sniffed. ''Mother was right after all…''

Then Meg began speaking about Erik and how he might also be married. Christine became angry at the start. _My Erik, married? That is absurd!_ But Meg reminded her of that Madame had been right about Peter, so she might have right about Erik as well. This made Christine a little uneven, but she still refused to believe that Erik was hiding something. He couldn't, right?

''Very well Christine.'' Meg said. ''Do what you want but remember what I said. I just don't want you to be hurt.''

And Christine promised to keep it in mind.

* * *

October went by very fast and now Falldark had welcomed the month of November. It is the month before Christmas and now with the holidays being so close, people are doing Christmas shopping just like every year, and just like very year, Falldark was a very busy place. The month had reached half of it's days already, so town square had been decorated from top to bottom and there was also a large Christmas tree standing in the middle of it all. The town's children were allowed to decorate the tree, but of course a little help from the adults was needed. Christine and Erik were two of the ones who had agreed to look after the children.

Christine reached down to pick up another Christmas ball when she noticed one small boy that was trying to climb the latter to reach the top of the tree. ''No, no, no, you can hurt yourself young man.'' She said and lifted the boy of the latter and put him on the ground. The boy just nodded his head and went back to decorating the bottom of the tree.

''You are good with children.'' Erik smiled. ''I bet you will be a great mother someday.''

Christine smiled and tried to hide her blushing face in her hair. Erik was such a master of making her face red, that it was ridiculous. _I cannot believe that he agreed to help the children alongside with me. _Christine had also learned that Erik also was great with children. The little ones would poke him on the side and he would happily lift them up so they could decorate the higher part of the tree. The little ones would laugh and then he would laugh. The picture was perfect. Oh, but then the horrid thought struck her. _Maybe the reason he's so great with children is because he already has one? Please God, no!_

''Christine, are you alright?'' Erik asked. ''You look pale.''

''Oh! Really? Um.. I just… '' _Just do it, but not too forward. ''_I want to ask you something.''

Erik laughed. ''Go ahead and ask then.''

''It is about what Madame said.''

''Aha... and?''

''It has been troubling me for a while now and I can't take it anymore, I need an answer… are you hiding something from me?'' _Please, please, please!_

Erik looked at her with wonder. _Does she know? Did that damn witch speak up!? _

''_Do you_ think I'm hiding something?'' He asked.

''I don't know, that is the problem. Madame was right about Peter, she might be right about you.'' Her face was absolutely serious.

Yes, Erik had been told about what happened with Meg and Peter. _What? Does Christine suspect me of being married? Ha! Yeah… big chance. _No, Erik was not married, but of course he was hiding other things.

Erik sighed. ''Well, I am hiding one thing.''

''What? You are?'' Christine looked as if she was about to cry.

''Yes, isn't it obvious? I am hiding half of my face.''

_Hi-his face…? Oh… Oh! How silly!_ Christine laughed, trying to shake of all bad thoughts. ''Your face? Of course, but that secret is okay with me.''

''Really? Are you not even curious?'' _Why am I talking as if I want her to ask about it?_

Christine smiled at him. ''Well, I take it as a private thing. It is up to you.''

Actually Christine had been thinking about it ever since they met. It didn't bother her much, but she could not resist being curious like everyone else in town. People say it might be a war wound, so terrible looking that he wants to hide it. Christine thought a war wound was something to be proud of. It is a sign of survival. If not a wound, what else could it be? By birth…? Well, she was not going to ask with all these people around.

Suddenly a voice of panic called, ''Christine!''

Christine turned around and met Caroline Loren. Caroline was a woman in her late thirties and had dark hair and it was tied up in a bon. Christine became immediately concerned when she saw that Caroline was crying and her hands were shaking.

''Caroline, what is the matter? You look absolutely terrified.'' Christine said and took Caroline's hands in her own and began caressing them as if warming them. Other people that were there stopped with what they were doing and focused on the situation.

''Have you seen Eliza?'' Caroline cried. ''I told her to wait here by the tree while I went and bought some milk.''

Everyone's eyes began searching the area. There were children there, but none of them was little Eliza. ''I don't see her.'' Christine admitted.

The poor mother cried. ''Oh, God! Where is she?''

Christine embraced Caroline and began hushing.

''A child is missing! A child is missing!'' People began to yell. ''Everyone search. Little Eliza is more important than anything else right now!''

_This seems familiar, _Erik thought. He turned to Christine who was still holding the devastated woman. ''I shall look in the forest.'' He said. Some other people heard him and agreed to follow.

* * *

The sun had gone to sleep, but no one in Falldark was. Erik and his group walked thought the forest that was covered with wet snow. The humans had a hard time seeing because of the dark shadows that the giant trees were casting, yet Erik had no problem with the dark. Everyone in the group kept on calling ''Eliza! Eliza!'' Except for Erik, for he knew that the girl would not call back. _She's dead for sure._

Erik stood still and began focusing on smells. A vampire's sense of smell is very sensitive. It is a part of their hunting skills and it is used for locating danger or food. _Come on. There must be blood, _Erik thought as he kept on smelling. Then, just as he had suspected, he smelled it and the source was on a twenty meters distance. As Erik moved towards the goal, the stench became worse and he located it from behind a bush, and just as he thought; there behind the bush laid the little girl. She had dark ringlets like her mother and was wearing a blue dress with a winter jacket. Her face was pale, yet she did not look grotesque at all. Her lips were still pink and her hair was decorated with snowflakes. A pretty corpse if you cast away all that blood that had been pouring out of her neck and down her left shoulder. This girl was a fresh November kill. Erik covered his mouth and nose in his jacket sleeve. _Oh, the smell! That wonderful smell! No, I need to resist!_ And that he did. Erik called for help and backed away from the corpse, hoping the smell would not follow him.

* * *

''What?'' Major Goldburg flew up from his chair. ''Another kill?''

After the finding of Eliza's body, Madame went straight to the police and took a look at the body like always. She regretted waking Eliza from the dead. The child had been more hysterical then what Rebecka had been. Eliza had jumped of the examination table and was about to reach the door when she collapsed, dead again. The memory made Antoinette shed a tear. She quickly wiped it away.

Madame was now at Major Goldburg's office to report the news.

''Yes,'' Madame Giry clarified. ''Caroline's eight year old daughter, Eliza.''

''A child? Oh, my God.'' Goldburg buried his face in his hands. He felt as if he was a failure. He just knew that the people would question this. He said that Rebecca had been killed by an animal, and now when Eliza had been killed as well, surely they must panic?

''This must stop, Major Guldburg.''

''W-well of course, but how? We don't know who did it.'' He began pacing back and forth.

''Goldburg, which family suddenly moved in the same day as Rebecca's death?''

The major halted. ''Madame, you suspect the Destler family?''

''I suspect Erik Destler, sir. He has an evil aura.''

''And you are sure he's a vampire? I mean, you told me you have a hard time pointing out who are.''

''I am certain. He is not good at hiding it.''

''But we can't arrest him. People will talk and we can't be certain that he is the killer. You have not caught him in the act have you?''

''Well, no…''

''Then we have to do so and then…. Just declare him or whoever it is, that he's a killer. That should be easy right?''

_Sadly, it isn't that easy… But it is the only options we got. _Madame also filled the major with more information of a vampire's nutrition. She knew that vampires feed ones a month and Rebecca was listed as October and now Eliza had become November.

''Then we have to watch out in December.'' Goldburg said. ''No more kills! If we can't find the guilty one… we have to get rid of them all.''

And that became their agreement.

* * *

Christine felt as if she herself was dying. Another death had occurred and in some way it felt as if it was her fault. Ever since that night when she saw something following her home, she had this feeling of being watched. _Why is this monster doing this? If it is me you want, why them? _Christine had been part of the search for Eliza that day, and after staying out the whole night in the freezing cold weather, Christine had turned sick. She had begun coughing at the bakery and Madame had ordered her to go home and rest. So now Christine was sad, depressed, scared _and sick_. How could anything make her feel better? Then, as if God answered her with a sense of humor, Erik walked into the bedroom where she was laying. _Heavens! I am only wearing a thin nightgown!_ Christine pulled up the covers so it hid the whole body except for her head.

''Erik, h-how did you get in? I did not hear you.''

''…The door was open.'' _Well, I can't tell her that I actually broke in. That would be creepy._

''It was? Was I really that careless? Oh, I must be very sick after all.''

''You want to talk? Want me to get you anything?''

''You came to take care of me while I'm sick? That's sweet of you.''

''Actually, a cold can pass after a week, I was thinking about… you know, how you are feeling.''

He meant Eliza. _Should I tell him? He has been so honest with me, so I should give something back. Here goes..._

''I-I blame myself.''

Erik frowned. ''Why do you say that?''

Tears were forming in Christine's eyes. ''I just… It feels like-like it should have been _me_! That this _thing _is after me!''

''Thing? What do you mean, my dear?'' Erik caressed her cheek with his finger.

''The thing that killed mother and father! Oh, Erik… I'm so scared...''

_That vampire is haunting her still. But, could she be right? Is it the same?_ Erik went stiff when Christine sat up, making the covers reveal her nightgown, and embraced him. _Damn it! Damn it! I can feel her breasts pressed against my chest! Wait... feel? How come I can feel it? We have touched but I have never felt it, not like this. Could it be….? Could be the power of her feelings for me?_ Erik's arms went around her small body. _Is it so?_

''I'm in love with you Erik.''

_Oh, God! Oh, God! _Erik was actually trembling after she said those words.

''Maybe you don't like it, you're shaking, but I had to say it.''

''I-I am not shaking b-because I'm upset, no, no.'' He stammered.

Christine sighed. ''That makes me happy. Don't worry, you don't need to answer, it is perfect this way. I just also wanna say that… if you ever feel like I'm worthy to know your face… _I will _be ready. Would you… would you consider that?''

What was he to answer? This girl had poured out all her feelings for him so what was he to answer? _She wants to know my face? No! I could never…. Or, could she…? Maybe…. _Erik's mouth formed a smile. Not a grin, a smile! It was a smile of happiness which he could not recall ever having. It made him feel human. Erik sighed with bliss and held her a little tighter. He was enjoying this and for the right reasons. He knew what it was.

''I think I am falling in love with you to.''

* * *

When Christine was caught in a deep sleep with a smile on her lips, she had no idea that someone had picked the front door lock and entered her home in the middle of the night. The figure had been very quite so she would not wake and it had been staring at her at her bed side. It touched and searched through her possessions in the house. As discrete as it had been at entering, the uninvited guest left the house as if no one had been in there.

* * *

**A/N: Ew... that's creepy. I hope you like this chapter and that it wasn't so rushed with the killings and stuff. I need to put William's sorta plan in motion aswell... See you next time!**


	11. Ready for the funeral

**A/N: Indeed, I need to update more often. Believe me, I try. But school comes first and I need to be in the right mind to write my chapters.  
It makes me happy that you guys like the plot so far. Everything is a mystery.**

**Remember that William's last name is Sigers ok?**

* * *

''You look great.''

Christine made a face at Meg's comment. Both of them wore black mourning dresses and were almost ready to go to Eliza's funeral, which Caroline had invited them to.

''If you say so.''

''Did Caroline ask you to sing?'' Meg asked. ''Just like you did at Rebecca's funeral?''

Christine nodded her answer. Yes, she had agreed to once again sing at a funeral, though Christine would love to sing at a wedding for once. With all this death, love seemed too far away… but not for her and Erik. _I think I am falling in love with you too. _Christine smiled at the memory.

Meg frowned. ''Okay, this day is supposed to be sad right? Why are you smiling?''

''Oh, nothing, It's just Erik and me. I think we are moving forward.''

''Oh? Well, I am happy for you…'' Meg half smiled and Christine did not question it. Meg was after all still suffering from a broken heart.

''Have you... spoken to Peter after-?''

''No!'' Meg snapped. ''And I don't want to! He can burn for all I care!''

Christine turned around from the mirror and faced her friend, her mouth open with shock. ''Meg! That is a horrible thing to say. He is a pig but wishing him dead is not making things better. Those are sinful thoughts.''

Shame took over Meg. ''I know… I know and I'm sorry, I just… You know what, can we just leave now?''

''We shall leave, I am just going to brush and pull back my hair.'' Christine opened one of the drawers in her dressing table and became confused. It was empty. ''My brush is not here.''

''Christine we have no time to look after your brush. If we hurry, we can brush your hair at my place.''

''I know… It's just odd, I always keep it here. Well, at least I got my… what?''

''What?'' Meg echoed.

''My white ribbon is not here either!''

''Oh, for God's sake! You can borrow one of mine, please, let's go!'' Meg said and dragged a very confused Christine out of the room.

* * *

The funeral went by as it should. Everyone was free to walk forward to the coffin and say some words of goodbye and many also stood in line to Caroline and her family to give their sympathy about the loss of their child. Afterwards everyone followed the family and the small coffin to the graveyard and saw it lowering six feet underground.

For some reason Christine felt a compulsion to visit her parent's grave, so she gave her last bow to Eliza's grave and simply decided to go over there. Gustave and Isabelle Daaé shared a tombstone and they were buried right next to each other under an oak tree. There were flowers resting against the stone but they were dead. _I need to buy some new ones…_

''So, these are your parents?''

Christine turned around and saw Erik standing behind her. The Destler's had also been invited to the funeral. It made Christine happy that people were growing fonder of them.

''Yes. I used to come here so often, but now I realize I have not been here for almost two months.''

''Did _I _distract you?''

For the first time since she arrived to the graveyard Christine smiled. ''Maybe you did, and I believe it's good for me. Mother and father would have wanted me to be happy.''

_How did it turn out like this? _Erik wondered. He recalled that he had a plan, did he not? Seduce her, bed her, then feed and be done with her? Erik was turning soft and he did not like it… but then his eyes caught hers. _Beautiful brown eyes... How come she is doing this to me? _He had yet to tell his sister about him feeling Christine's skin. He just didn't want Sylvie to know that he was beginning to have feelings for Christine.

Why? What was so special about this human? Erik had been with what most people would say, _much more_ beautiful women than this girl, and yet… right now Christine seemed like the most beautiful of them all. Erik bit his lip. _Damn it. I am falling in love. The beast is falling in love. _But could he really have a future with this girl? He already knew what she wanted… marriage and children. How the hell was that supposed to come true? Maybe he eventually could turn her and make her his mate. _She would hate me… I should stick to my original plan._ Erik needed more time to think about all this, but not now.

''I could not agree more.'' Erik took Christine's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Christine got lost in his eyes once more. She had confessed her feelings but they had yet to kiss and now Christine was getting anxious. He had told her that he might be in love with her too and that is always a good sign. That's when Christine noticed that Erik began leaning down his face towards hers. _He's going to kiss me! Is this right? Now? … Yes! _Christine tilted her head backwards, closed her eyes and awaited their first kiss. She could now feel his breath on her lips…

''Christine!'' The voice of Meg interrupted them. Both Erik and Christine let out a sigh of frustration. At a distance stood Meg and she was calling for them. Everyone was heading to the gathering cottage by the church to have lunch, and it was there Christine was supposed to sing.

Christine cleared her throat. _This is a funeral, don't forget that! _''Well, we should not keep Caroline and the others waiting.''

Erik smiled as he offered his arm, which Christine then took gladly before joining everyone at the cottage.

* * *

Erik had a small headache, and so did Sylvie and Leo. Probably every vampire in the cottage had a headache, but everyone except for the Destler's seemed careless. They were very good at hiding their pain. Erik turned his head from where he was sitting and looked at the sours of this torture… the big wooden cross on the wall.

Sylvie whispered into her brother's ear. ''Be happy it is not as bad as inside the main church.''

''Still… How can the others take this so well?''

''I guess they are used to it. This is the price for normality.''

''And you know how much I hate this so called _normality_ you speak of. _Our_ kind does not fit with _them_.''

Sylvie raised a brow at Erik. ''Oh, really? From my point of view, you seem to like those lovey-dovey moments with your new lover.''

Erik clenched his teeth. ''She is not my lover yet.''

''Still nothing? Oh, she is clearly changing you!'' Sylvie was hushed by Leo. ''Christine is about to sing.'' He said.

Indeed, Christine was taking her place. ''This song, I see as a message from a loved one in your life who is now gone. It's called _Think of me_.''

Erik had not quite heard Christine singing before. That evening when they met, he showed up at the festival when she was in the claws of that boy William, so he was only there to hear the end of her song. But from the little that he did hear and from other people talking as well, he was told she was good. Oh, but then she began singing…

_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
please promise me you'll try_

Erik was enchanted. _She is not good, she is beyond marvelous! The voice of an angel!_ Sylvie noticed Erik's stunned face and tugged at his arm to get his attention. Once again Sylvie whispered to him. ''She becomes more and more perfect for you. I know how much you love musical arts.''

It was true. Ever since Erik was a small child he had been fascinated by instruments that made the most glorious sounds he had ever heard. Erik had been so happy when his father brought home a harpsichord, and then gifted him a violin on his eighth birthday. It was not until Erik became what he is that he traveled around the world and learned musical culture. London… he witnessed his first opera at the Royal Opera House in London, and from there on, Paris. During Erik's so called _bad days_, he had lived in Paris just to be close to the Opera Garnier. Thinking about it made Erik wish that he was there.

_Recall those days  
Think back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you!_

Even though Christine's song was not done yet everyone applauded her talent in handling such a high note.

_But please promise me  
that sometimes you will think of me!_

Oh, after this, Erik might never stop thinking about her. _That little minx has cursed me_!

Christine finished and everyone clapped. She took it all in, bowed and then retreated to the chair next to where Erik was sitting.

''You never told me you had such a talent.'' Erik said.

''Oh, well… I guess I never did. It's just for church and parties. Just something I do when I have the time. I wouldn't call it _talent_.''

A man's voice interrupted. ''Ah, Christine is being shy once again.'' Christine looked over at the table next to them and saw Anthony Goldburg sitting there with Maria.

''Christine has been the town's songbird ever since we all were children. The elders think it is a gift from the angels.'' He took a sip from his coffee.

Maria nodded. ''I must agree. Someone like you, Christine, needs to be on a stage somewhere…. Like…hm..''

''Paris?'' Erik tried to fill her sentence.

''Yes! Or London, maybe Manhattan.''

Erik raised his visible brow. ''Have you been to all those places?''

''Oh, I traveled a lot until I came here.'' She smiled.

_Just like me then. Well, what else are you supposed to do when you _have_ eternal life?_

These compliments made Christine blush. She tried to change the subject. ''I don't see the mayor here'' Christine commented.

Anthony lost his smile. ''Father is busy, you know… with these animal attacks.''

Christine only let out a shaky ''Oh.''

Erik's eyes found Maria's. They were serious. She knew also that it was not an animal. _But it is not me either! I should find the real killer and put an end to him. Then Christine shall be afraid no more. _

* * *

The funeral was over, then the gathering was over and then the sunlight of the day was over, and a dark winter evening was welcomed. Christine sat at the kitchen table and ate one of her warm meat pies. Snowflakes danced outside the window and the only thing that kept Christine warm was the fireplace. Sadly it didn't do much. _This is such an old house,_ Christine thought. She glanced over at the empty chair on the other side of the table. She realized she felt lonely again. _Erik has still not accepted any sorts of dinner plans… God, the man told me he might love me and he won't eat with me. Why not? _

A knocking came from the front door. Christine left the kitchen and walked over to the door. _Maybe it is Meg, or maybe… Erik! _Christine opened the door with a smile on her face, but it didn't last. Her face went white and her hands were shaking. This was not the manly visitor she wanted.

''Hello, Christine.'' William grinned.

Christine's first instinct was to close the door but William put his foot in the way. ''Hey, hey! I just want to talk to you!''

''Go away! I am not inviting you in!'' Christine cried out when William won the battle of strength and came through the door opening. ''Leave, William, or I shall tell the mayor what you did!''

William's face went red with rage and he pushed Christine up against the wall. She fought but to no avail. But then her arms were free and her nails attacked William's face. He screamed when she gave him a scratch under his eye. In rage he gripped her arms and pinned her against the wall once again. William gripped her face with one hand and made her look at him. ''If you tell anyone then that masked freak of yours will be the next one put six feet under!''

Christine froze. ''W-what?''

William grinned. ''You heard me. You are mine Christine Daaé, and no one is going to take you from me! I just came to remind you, love.'' The way William said _love _made Christine feel sick.

Christine tried her best to show courage even though she was afraid that she might lose her virgin body to this pig. She raised her chin. ''There is nothing you can do to me in this town. There are people around every corner.''

William leaned into Christine's neck and took in her scent. ''But we are alone here.'' He stated and his hand found her breast through the dress.

Christine whimpered. ''I'll scream. Believe me, they will hear that.''

That caught William's thoughts. He looked at her. Her hair had become loose in their struggle. William let go of her and Christine slid down on the floor.

''Remember my words Christine or next time I won't be so polite.'' And with that said he left, slamming the door behind him.

Christine became overwhelmed with emotion. She cried and curled into a ball on the floor, and there she stayed and whimpered the name _Erik_ over and over again.

* * *

''Why are we doing this Leo? We can't even drink that shit'' Erik growled when Leo pushed him inside the Downroad Tavern. Music was played, men were drinking and dancing with each other, _obviously drunk, _and the air was filled with cigar smoke. _A bar for humans... Long time no see._

''We don't need to drink. We can play some cards, maybe talk with some of these fellows. You know, fit in.''

_Fit in! Normal! This was getting ridiculous!_ Among vampires Erik could be himself and not keep anything hidden. Erik remembered _la barre de Lune _in Paris where he would drink blood with some vampire friends until they became drunk by it. It was also at _Lune _that Erik would take home a lover every night. _Good times._

Leo and Erik sat down in the booth against the corner. ''Hey, look Erik. There are cards waiting for us here.''

Erik rolled his eyes. _We could play cards at home. _Even though Erik hated all of this, he didn't go against it. He sighed and began dealing the cards.

A young man with an apron walked up to their booth. _Must be the bartender, Erik thought._

''Can I get ye anything to drink?'' He asked.

Leo answered. ''No, thank you Fred.'' _You know his name? _The bartender walked away.

''You've been here before?'' Erik asked.

Leo smiled. ''Sometimes, yeah.''

''You make me sick'' Erik muttered and Leo just laughed it away.

The door to the bar opened and a wind of snow flew into the bar. Everyone yelled and complained.

Fred flew up from the bar. ''William! Close the damn door will ye, It's cold!''

William muttered something under his breath and closed the door.

_Not him again, _Erik cursed. This will not turn out good, I know it.

''William, want some whiskey?'' Fred offered.

''Yeah, give me a glass.''

Fred poured a glass but then stopped and frowned when he noticed the scar under his eye. ''What did ye do? Cut yourself?''

''It's none of your damn business!'' William roared and snatched the glass. Everyone in the bar went silent and looked over at the two.

''Don't start yelling in here again, William! I'm warning you.''

''Oh! Are you gonna throw me out?'' William laughed and drank the whiskey.

''Might as well!'' Fred roared back. ''You have no skills in being civilized.''

William gripped Fred's shirt. ''Are you telling me I know nothing!?''

''That's not what I said!''

Erik took the decision to go over there and made William release Fred. ''You?! Let go of me you freak!'' William roared once again and pushed himself away from Erik's grip.

The two men stood now two meters from each other and gave each other death's glare. They both hated each other for similar yet different reasons. They both wanted Christine Daaé, that's for sure. William was a violent human and wanted Christine all to himself even if she refused it. William was selfish. Erik however knew how much Christine felt uncomfortable in William's presence and wanted him to torment her no more. Erik was protective.

William sneered. ''This bar has really gone to the dogs if they let _you_ in here.''

''Right, I am a freak of nature because I walk around with a mask on my face, and yet Christine seems to prefer me over you.'' Erik smirked.

Then William's eyes saw red and he launched a fist at Erik's face. ''YOU BASTARD!'' He roared and made contact with Erik's face. There was a crack noise, but it was not Erik who seemed to be in pain. Erik stood his ground, unbothered and had William's fist pushed up against his jaw. William's hand shook. He took it back and held it against it trying to nurse it and screamed out in pain. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MADE OF!?''

Leo stood up behind Erik and patted his back. ''Heh, sorry about that, Erik had a rough time at war and is now hard like stone.'' He leaned in to Erik's ear. ''Maybe we should leave?''

''Glad to'' Erik answered.

William growled. ''Yeah, break my hand and leave. You are just a coward.''

Erik's hands turned into fists and he gritted his teeth. He was on the edge of crushing William's skull, and if he did not shut up soon then maybe he would. If Leo had not been there to control Erik who knows what could have happened. They walked to leave the bar.

''William, this was the last straw'' They heard Fred say and they stopped at the door. ''Ye're welcome in my bar no more.''

''WHAT!?'' William yelled and cursed. Then he turned around and pointed a finger at Erik. ''You better watch your back Destler! I shall take back what belongs to me, and that is Christine. In the end, it is me she will marry!''

Erik chuckled. ''Marry _you_?''

William grinned. ''Yes, and she knows it too. I believe I made myself clear when I visited her this evening.''

The mocking smirk on Erik's face vanished. ''What did you do Sigers?''

''You know, I walked up to her and showed her who she belongs to.''

Erik could have interrogated William more but he was too concerned about what might have happened to Christine, so he left the bar and everything behind him. Leo shouted after Erik but he ignored his calls and kept on running. _God, I know we don't get along very well, but please… let Christine be okay!_

* * *

**A/N: I needed to write more about what an evil man William is and so on. For the text chapter...? Lovey-Dovey!**


	12. Defenseless and silent

**A/N: Tests, homework, more tests and more homework... yeah...**

**I hope you don't think my vampires are confusing. Just in case:**

**1. Vampire eyes are normal, but when they feed or are hungry, their eyes turn black.**  
**2. Speed (Like all modern vampires can)**  
**3. They are strong!**  
**4. Vampires can mind control humans by making them look into their eyes.**  
**5. Vampires can read human minds but not fellow vampire's.**  
**6. They have a beathing heart... just unnormal... because it glows red.**  
**7. They can't feel human flesh, but they can feel fellow vampire's (But... there is still a mystery there)**  
**8. Vampires like to share their own blood with eachother. It can be sexual between lovers. But it can be used for bad things as well.**  
**If vampire A makes Vampire B drink Vampire A's blood, then Vampire A can mind control Vampire B. So they need to trust each other! hehe...  
9. They can only sniff blood... they don't really breath air.**

**Enjoy this extra long chapter!**

* * *

Erik stormed through Christine's front door. His eyes scanned the room in a hurry to find Christine. He then found her curled up in the corner by the fireplace, crying. She looked up at him with wide, red, teary eyes and with a pale, frightened look on her face. As soon as Christine realized who it was she let go of her protective position and smiled up at him. Her hair was loose and the neckline of her dress was torn. Christine caught Erik staring at her and she tried to cover herself in shame. _My poor angel. _Erik went over and took her into his arms. Christine welcomed him with a happy sigh. He stroked her hair.

''He didn't…?'' _If he did I'll kill him!_

''No'' Christine choked out.

There was an awkward silence. Erik tried to think of what to do in this new experienced situation.

''Do you need anything? Food, maybe water? You probably want to change, your dress is ruined.''

Christine sniffed and nodded her head. ''Yes, I would like to refresh myself.''

Erik helped Christine stand up on her shaky legs. He walked with her over to the staircase, but then let go. Christine gripped his sleeve in fright. ''No! Don't leave me!'' she cried out. Erik sighed. _That bastard frightened her so much that she now does not want to be alone._

''I'm not going anywhere'' Erik assured. ''I'll be right here.''

''No, come with me.''

''Come… with…you? When you change?''

Christine blushed. ''You don't have to look.''

Erik lifted an eyebrow at her. _Have to? Did she mean he was allowed to if he wanted?_

''Y-you know what I mean,'' Christine scoffed. ''Don't look at me like that.''

Erik brought his hands up in defense. ''Okay, I'll come with you.''

Erik followed Christine up to her bedroom and she told him to stay put in the corner facing the wall while she changed. As he stood there, Erik felt ridiculously shy. _You're like a damn school boy!_ He had seen plenty of naked females, and he could easily just look into Christine's mind and peek… but he didn't. _I don't want to ruin it like that._

''There, I'm done'' Christine said and Erik turned around. She had put on a nightgown and a robe as cover. Her hair was still a mess though.

''Do you… can I comb your hair?'' Erik asked.

Christine brought her hands up to her hair in confusion. She felt the tangle and gasped. ''Oh, heavens! It has been there the whole time?''

Erik chuckled at Christine's behavior. She pouted at him. ''Well, I guess you could comb it out for me.''

''Then sit down, princess.'' He gestured to the bed and she sat down with a blush on her face. ''Where do you keep your comb?''

Then Christine realized. ''Oh, I'm so dumb! I forgot that my comb has been missing since this morning. Oh my, what to do know?''

Erik sighed. ''Well, to me you look fine.'' Christine gave him an eye. ''But if it's such a bother, you can just take a bath and wet the hair. It will dry nicely.''

''Hm… Yes, I think I shall do that'' Christine said.

''Good... Then I'd better make my leave.'' Erik turned to leave.

''No!'' Christine caught his arm. ''You can't go, I need you here Erik. Please, stay the night and guard me.''

''S-stay the night? … Where?'' _Where am I to sleep?_

''Here, with me… '' She realized what she had just said and corrected herself. ''On the floor of course.''

_Tempting, but… _''It's not appropriate that I stay in the room of a woman that is not my wife. I'll stay, but I shall sleep on the sofa down stairs.''

''That's too far!'' Christine objected, but Erik assured her that it was not. He would be right there if she needed him. Finally, after being convinced, Christine agreed and went to take a bath.

* * *

The old grandfather clock struck, showing that it was two at night. Both Christine and Erik had retired for the night. Christine slept in her usual bed and Erik lay on the sofa covered with a blanket hoping to get some sleep, but with no success. The fire was still burning in the fireplace because Christine told Erik that he might need the warmth during the night. _I don't need it though… _Erik thought. His eyelids finally took a rest, he shifted his body so that his face was turned towards the backrest of the sofa and after a short time he finally fell asleep, but his slumber didn't last for long. After ten minutes he was woken by the feeling of something poking his back.

''Erik? Erik, wake up.'' A small whisper came forth. _Christine?_ Erik turned and saw that it was indeed she, standing by the sofa…. With no robe! Erik's eyes widened when he saw that she was exposing herself in that thin nightgown. _Oh, why? Why is she doing this to me!? _Christine seemed to have noticed his gaze, for she crossed her arms over her chest. ''I-I had a nightmare,'' she explained. ''Can I sit with you for a while? Till I'm no longer afraid?''

''Um… of course, sit.'' Erik sat up and offered a place next to him, though he didn't expect Christine to snuggle up against him. _God, she is making it worse!_

''Tell me a story, Erik'' she mumbled into his arm.

''A story?'' he questioned.

''Just to keep my mind away from those bad dreams.'' Christine looked up at him with pleading eyes.

''Alright…. I'll try.''

''Thank you.''

''Let's see…. Um… Once... there was a boy, whose mother hated him and his father felt ashamed over him. He tried to hide it, but the boy knew.''

* * *

_**1573 Scotland**_

Erik sat in the parlor of the wealthy, large house and did his normal day activities, which was being occupied by music. He loved playing the clavichord or sometimes the fiddle. He was a child with a gift. At his current age of twelve, he had already begun composing his own music. Erik's mother did not care for his talent… actually Madeleine did not care for anything that had to do with him, and the father, Charles, paid somewhat attention to his son's talent, though he made Erik study economy in hope that he would give up on music and walk in his father's footsteps. Erik's only true listener was the chubby, giggling baby girl that lay in a basket on the floor. The baby was his newborn sister, Sylvie. Erik was fascinated whenever he played and Sylvie would make gurgling sounds and wave her small arms all over.

''These are the only times when you are not annoying'' Erik said to the baby. Sylvie tilted her head to the side as if telling him she did not understand what he was saying. _Of course she doesn't._ Erik took off his tight waist coat and threw it on the stone floor so that he now was only dressed in a white shirt and breeches. Why did he have to dress nicely and comb his hair when he never left the house? Well, sometimes Erik and his father would go out at the backside yard and train sword fighting. They could not avoid sometimes being seen by passing neighbors who laughed and pointed at Erik for wearing a scrap of clothing with two eyeholes cut out from it with the purpose to cover his face. They all knew what was under there. _Poor Charles for having a son like that. Why did he not strangle that thing in its crib? That monster will never be accepted! _Other children would lean over on the stone wall and actually take piece of stone and throw it at Erik. Charles had almost given up. His son may not be able to go outside much, but he would school him to become the most intelligent man there was, then maybe Charles would get some respect again.

_Poor father, _Erik thought. He noticed the books his father had left on the table for him to read. Charles was trying so hard, but Erik was not interested. Erik was a good son and did what his father told him to do…. But he did not have to enjoy it. No, Erik wanted to become a musician. _Oh, but that dream is so far away from my reach._

The clothing on Erik's face was itching again! He hated it so much, but only when it was irritating his skin. Erik had somewhat become attached to it and he was ashamed of how he looked, so the cloth was his only option. Madeleine had forbidden him to take it off when she was home alone, but as soon as father came home she would crawl in to the corner and let him do whatever he wanted. _Oh, but father isn't home yet and the itching is getting worse!_ …. _I _must_ take it off. _So he did. He undid the strings and threw it next to the waist coat. As long as mother wasn't in the room she would never know…. But then the most untimely thing happened… Sylvie began to cry! _Nay, nay, nay, NAY!_ Erik heard the sound of a chair in the kitchen… then he heard heels walking…coming his way!

_The mask!_ _I must put it on again!_ Erik struggled with getting the strings into a knot, he was in such a panic and the sound of heels became louder and louder! Even Sylvie's cries became louder and louder! _I have to make it!_ He did not. He dropped the cloth when he saw his mother in the wide doorway. Erik's mother was a beautiful woman, with raven curls and blue eyes a man would get lost in. Even when she was angry she was pretty, and at that moment she was furious.

''What did you do?!'' she yelled.

''Nothing, mother'' Erik squeaked.

''You´re lying, you little beast! You hit her!'' Madeleine rushed over and picked up the crying baby.

Erik tried to defend himself. ''Nay mother, I swear!'' She shut him up by backhanding him in the face. ''Stop lying to me!'' she screamed so Sylvie began crying even more. ''Look what you made me do! Hush now, Sylvie.'' She rocked the baby back and forth. Even Erik cried a couple of tears while cradling his burning red cheek.

Then Madeleine noticed his bare face. ''How dare you take the cloth of! How dare you defy your elder!'' She caught Erik's arm in a strong grip, twisting it. ''You should be very thankful, if things had gone my way you would not be breathing now!''

''But it did not go your way, wife!'' Madeleine froze by the sound of her husband's voice. She turned around and saw Charles walk into the parlor.

''Charles,'' she stammered. ''I had to, he hit Sylvie!''

''Did you, Erik?'' Charles's shadow cast over Erik's small form. ''Nay'' Erik sniffed.

Madeleine scoffed. ''It is obviously he is ly-'' She was caught off guard when Charles struck her in the face. ''My son does not lie!'' he growled at her. These were the only times when Erik's mother seemed powerless and afraid.

''Your duty is to please me in bed, have my children and nurse them into strong adults! _I_ decide if someone is to be punished, am I making myself clear?''

''Aye, husband.''

''Now take away Sylvie, she is obviously hungry!''

Again. ''Aye, husband.'' She walked to leave the parlor when Charles called after her. ''If I see you hitting Erik again, I shall get rid of you. Remember that you can easily be replaced.'' Madeleine stopped in her tracks for a brief moment, and then left.  
_  
_Charles turned to his sniffling son. ''Wipe those tears, men do not cry.''

''Do monsters?'' Erik asked.

There was a brief silence and Charles took a heavy breath. ''You are not a monster, son. You are simply a child who was born different.''

Erik's head dropped. ''I do not like being different. If I wasn't, maybe mother would not hate me so.''

''I gave her a warning. Women are to know who they belong to and that they are to obey.'' Charles walked over to the table. ''Have you read your books?'' he asked.

''Nay…'' Erik's answered truthfully.

Charles sighed and pinched his nose bridge. ''Then you'd better begin reading. I don't want to hear any music for a week in this house.''

Erik looked up with a chocked expression. ''A whole week? But father-'' Charles gave Erik a stern look which silenced him. Erik's head dropped again. ''Aye, father.''

* * *

Christine looked up at Erik with watering eyes, and he looked down at her with a stoned expression. ''Was that boy you?'' She asked.

Erik looked down at his lap and nodded as if he was ashamed of admitting it. ''Yes.''

''What mother would hate her own child?''

''My mother,'' Erik sneered. ''She was the town's laughing stock after birthing a monster like me.''

Then… then, the highest of Erik's fears came true. It all happened in seconds but for them, it felt like minutes. Erik felt a cold breeze against his uncovered face. Chocked, his hands flew up towards it to make a comprehension of what had just happened. His face… It was bare! Then Erik heard a female gasp and he sprung up from his seat and turned away, his hands placed at his face trying to cover him. Christine had taken off his mask! _She saw! SHE SAW! HOW DARE SHE! _While still covering his twisted half with one hand he turned towards her. There she was, legs up to her knees, one hand covered her mouth in chock and in the other his white mask.

''Damn you!'' he yelled at her making her jump in fear. ''You lying wench! Why? WHY!? You said you would wait until I was ready! I was not ready! You little demon!'' Him shouting at her made her cry even more. She stood up and tried to back away but Erik followed every step. There was a chase around the sofa until Erik's free hand caught her arm and drew her towards him.

''I'm sorry Erik! I'm sorry!'' Christine cried.

''Sorry? Pity comes too late! You ruined everything! Everything we had has been shattered!''

She shook her head. ''No, no…''

''No? Look at me!'' He showed her his face. He caught her neck and made her really look. ''Am I handsome? Am I the ideal husband? I'm ugly! No one accepts Erik, not even Christine now when she knows! God, Christine why? Why….?'' He let go of her and fell down on his knees crying.

Christine looked down at him, crying just as much as him. The right side of his face… it was horrendous! The flesh was twisted and tight over his cheekbone. The eye socket hung as if it had melted and his left ear looked the same. Half of the nose was gone, and he had no left eyebrow. She looked down at the mask in her hands and felt horrible. _What have I done?_

Erik was shocked when he felt Christine kneel down and embraced him. ''I hurt you, and I am sorry.''

''Just give me my mask back.''

''You do not need it.''

Erik dragged himself out of her arms. ''Yes I do! Now give it to me!'' He tried to snatch it back but Christine tossed it away. ''Damn you woman!''

''You do not need it, '' She cupped both his cheeks with her hands. ''Not around me.''

Erik cried. ''How can Christine touch Erik's face? Does she not see how revolting it is?''

''I am not going to lie and say that it's beautiful, but it does not matter to me since I know the man on the inside.'' She smiled. ''As long as Erik is Erik, this face holds no horror for me.''

Erik passed through different emotions at once, chock, sadness, doubt, relief, happiness. The words that had left Christine's mouth seemed so unreal to him. Never had anyone looked at his bare face and smiled as lovingly as she did in that very moment. _I want her… _Erik reached for Christine, brought her close to him, and after placing one hand at the back of her neck, he pushed her face towards his and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. It was innocent at first, their lips twitched slowly, meshing with one another.

Christine's mind was fussy. It was her first kiss and it was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed of. She wanted more…. She could feel Erik trying to push his tongue in-between her lips, so she opened it and welcomed it to caress hers. They both moaned. Erik's hands were searching for her legs and her back, and when he did find them, he picked her up bridal style. Christine's arms went around his neck while they were still kissing passionately. In their minds the world around them ceased to exist and then Erik's legs controlled themselves and began moving up the stairs and into the bedroom. With the help of each other, clothes left their bodies and were left forgotten on the wooden floors which now, according to Christine, felt warm for the first time in her life. Christine's head was spinning when she felt herself being placed on the bed. She began to whimper and reach out when she did not feel Erik against her. Her wish was fulfilled when Erik lay down on top of her and found her lips once again. Caresses gave them labored breaths, sweat was running down their bodies and orgasmic sounds came from their mouths. Erik had never felt such heat before, this was different. His hands caressed Christine's breasts, and he could feel everything. He could feel her skin and he could feel her heavy breath against his lips. It was still a complete mystery; why a vampire could feel human flesh. Though, Erik did not care at that moment, he just wanted Christine. His manhood was ready and it entered Christine and crossed her virgin barrier. Because of the sudden pain, she yelped and cried one tear. Erik kissed the tear away, kept on caressing her trying to ease the pain she was feeling and whispered sweet comforting words in her ear. Then their entwining bodies began moving against each other. Defenseless and silent at first, but later on their pace quickened. They moaned, they hissed, they grunted and they kissed. As Christine's pulse raced higher and higher, Erik rested his head at the crook of her neck, listening to the blood which was pumping through her veins. He pressed a kiss at her neck and then breathed in with his nose, smelling that delicious red liquid even through the skin. It was driving him nuts! He drove into Christine harder and harder in frustration, anything to keep his mind away from blood…. Nothing worked. He was so captivated by it! He needed it, and there it was…. Exposed…. Without any necklace to keep him away! He pushed up his face against Christine's neck once again and made sure he could not be seen. His eyes turned black and he opened his mouth to revile his sharp teeth. His tongue darted out to have a lick first, and then…. He was ready to strike!

''I love you!''

Erik froze after hearing Christine's words. His teeth hid and his eyes returned to normal. _She said what?_ He recoiled from her neck and instead pushed himself up on his two arms, now lying on each side of Christine's head, and looked down at her. She noticed that he had stopped thrusting into her and opened her eyes to look back at him. Her eyes widened, realizing what she has screamed out.

She gulped. ''Erik?''

Silence came. Erik looked into those brown eyes, searching for any kind of sign that she was lying. Never had any lover screamed out those words to him, no one had ever said it out of bed either. This girl was turning his whole life upside down. Now the question was… did he like it?

Christine's hand went up and caressed his deformed face. She smiled, and then… He knew.

''I love you too.''

''You do?''

He answered her with a kiss and Christine mewled in happiness. Erik held her hips in place as he began thrusting once again and they kept on until they both found the release they needed.

* * *

**A/N:** **I hope you guys understand that Erik did not tell Christine that the year of his background story was in 1573. Only you guys got the date.  
Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Review, or I suck your blood mwuahahahah!**


	13. Vampire slayer

**A/N: I love this chapter! The idéas just came to me. Enjoy!**

**You readers want answers to questions about this story plot? Can you guys line them up so that I don't miss explaining anything in future chapters?**

* * *

The sunlight—shining through Christine's eyelids—woke her up. She opened them slowly and they fluttered, trying to get used to the light. Christine mumbled, rubbed one eye and then stretched out her arms. But something stopped the right arm from stretching out completely. Something was blocking it. Christine flew up, fully awake and turned to see what was in the way. Her eyes went wide when the memories of the previous night came back to her, and what it all had led to… Beside her in bed lay Erik, still asleep. The deformed side of his face was pressed into the pillow so it did not show. _Oh, and he most certainly has to be naked under those sheets, _Christine thought. She then looked down at herself and realized that she too was naked. She pulled the sheets to cover her breasts but at the same time managed to wake Erik. Christine froze. He mumbled, opened his eyes halfway and then turned to see Christine sitting there with a horrid expression on her face. _Great… _He thought and uttered his first words for the day, ''You regret it?''

Christine licked her lips. ''I don't… I mean I do! No, um…'' This was not easy.

Erik's mouth became a thin line. ''Last night, you told me you loved me–''

''I do love you!''

''And I love you!''

They both started at each other for a moment. Erik was on the line of tearing the bed apart, and Christine still sat there and awkwardly trying to cover her body.

''Oh, please,'' Erik scoffed. ''There is nothing I did not see last night, so there is no need.''

''Don't talk to me that way Erik!''

''Oh! What do you want me to say then? Do you know how much I am hurting right now when I know that you feel regret?''

''I do not regret _it_, I just… What we did–''

''Sex, Christine! We had sex! Well, at least I wanted to call it, for the first time ever, _making love_.''

Silence. Christine bit her lip. She could not understand how she'd let this happen. They were not married! Yes, she loved him so much, but as a well raised Christian woman, she knew that intercourse before marriage was out of the question. _What would mother and father think of me now? _ she thought and dipped her head in shame. Erik had called it sex, as if it was nothing… as if he felt no remorse. _He must be very experienced. _The memories from last night reassured her that he was indeed very experienced. He knew what he was doing. _What sort of women has he been with before me? _Christine felt a hint of jealousy.

''We are not married,'' she whispered.

Erik sighed and let his head fall down on the pillow. That's right, he had never thought about that… the thing that Christine was a little Christian virgin. _Well, not so much of a virgin now._ He smiled a bit. She was not like those cheap, vampiressas back in Paris. No, she was so pure and innocent. His smile widened. His plan had not involved _him_ wanting Christine by his side forever. Erik had not expected to fall in love with his victim, so what to do?

''Are you smiling?'' Christine snarled at him. ''You think what I said was funny?''

Erik turned to her as he sat up against the headboard, exposing his chest. ''No, no… It's not funny at all. You are of course ri- … Christine?''

Christine's eyes were fixated on his naked chest. ''Christine? Enjoying the view?'' He grinned.

Her head snapped up. ''Hm? What?''

Erik leaned in closer to her, put one arm around her waist and the other on her thigh, massaging it though the sheets. Christine looked terrified and she was frozen. It was as if she wanted to escape but did not know how.

She began stammering. ''E-Erik, I don't think we-''

He looked into her eyes. ''Relax.'' And she did.

''Okay…''

''You want me again, don't you?'' He kept on rubbing her thigh. This time, thanks to his little mind trick, she did not go against it.

Christine purred in response. ''Oh, yes I do… but as I just said, we are not married and I feel ashamed.''

''Don't be ashamed.''

''It's not that easy. You are a man and I am a woman. There are differences between us when it comes to…'' She gulped. ''Sex.''

''Yes, isn't it sad? It does not have to be that way.''

Christine frowned at him. ''What do you mean? You want me to keep sleeping with you even if we're not married?''

''No! No, that's not what I meant.''

''Then you want to marry me?''

''Sure, why not!'' _Wait, what? _

Christine's face illuminated with joy. ''Really? Oh, Erik I am the happiest woman alive,'' She began planting kisses all over his face. ''Wow, we are getting married, I almost can't believe it!''

''Um… me neither.''

Christine ran a finger over Erik's chest. ''Since we will… eventually become man and wife,''

Erik's only eyebrow rose. ''Yes?''

''I guess it wouldn't hurt if… if you and I…''

She did not complete her sentence. But from the way she bit her lip, her hands caressing him and her eyes filled with lust and need, he knew what she wanted. Erik chuckled as he drew Christine into his arms, lay down on his back and rolled her on top of him.

''You can take the lead this time, dear.''

* * *

Sylvie was humming as she walked down the upstairs hall. She held red curtains in her hands, the last one to be hung up in this house. It was finally starting to look like a home with all the furniture in place, decorations and all those small things that made a house cozy. Sylvie sighed dreamingly. Leo had come home alone last night. He had told her that Erik went to Christine. _Erik has yet to show up, that means he stayed the night at Christine's!_ She skipped in excitement. _Soon I'll have a lady friend in the family!_

Sylvie halted when she saw Leo standing outside one of the chamber doors, Erik's bedroom doors. He had his ear pushed up against it, as if he was listening to something. He even tried looking into the keyhole.

''What are you doing?'' Sylvie asked.

''Hush!'' Leo whispered. ''Erik is home.''

''Oh! He is?'' She dropped the curtains and went over to the door as well. ''Has he said anything to you?''

''No, I just sensed him in his room. He has been awfully silent.''

''I know you're out there, you two!'' The voice of Erik thundered from inside the bedroom.

Sylvie winced. ''Yes… and _he _can sense us spying on him.''

Leo and Sylvie gripped each handle on the doors and entered the chamber in sync, ready to come face to face with their family member. But as they stood there and scanned the room, no Erik was seen. The mates looked at each other confused. They had heard his voice from inside here right?

''Up here you fools!'' Erik's voice thundered from above. Their heads turned up and Sylvie's face brightened with happiness when she saw her big brother standing upside down from the ceiling. His dark coat was hanging, not being able to defy gravity.

''What troubles you brother? You usually find a place up in the ceiling when something is on your mind.''

''Yes… yes, something is bothering me.'' Erik did not even look at the couple. His gaze was blank, staring out at nothing. His mouth was slightly open and his head tilted to the side. He could hardly believe the words that came out of his mouth.''I think I am getting married?'' He even questioned himself.

Sylvie gasped. ''What?! What?! What?!'' She repeated over and over again as she ran up the wall to reach the ceiling and then stopped next to her brother. Leo walked slow and steady the same way as his wife did.

Erik snapped out of his own world and turned to look at Sylvie. One look at her and he turned around, slamming a palm against his eyes for cover. ''Please, be modest for once, sister.'' He clenched his teeth.

Sylvie looked down at her skirt that was, just as Erik's coat, unable to defy gravity. She was showing off her pantalets. Sylvie sighed and put her hands on her hips. ''You can look into my eyes when you speak to me, or is that an impossibility?''

Erik growled, ''For once, sister!''

Leo took a hold of Sylvie's dress and sat down on the ceiling, taking the skirt with him. ''I'll hold it.''

''Aw… '' Sylvie cooed. ''Thank you, darling.''

Leo smiled up at her. ''I'm your slave.''

Erik made a face at their love-dovey words. Leonard was indeed a slave while Sylvie was the queen. Back when Leo fell in love with her, he began following her anywhere she would go, which was not appreciated by the siblings' parents. The day Sylvie ceased to be shy, was the day she got Leo to be her love slave, wrapped around her fingers. Though, she really did love her husband. Leo just loved to give her attention and who was Sylvie to stop him.

''Erik, you said you are getting married? Oh, it's music to my ears! I knew Christine was the one for you, I knew it!'' She clapped her hands in excitement. ''When? How? Did you get down on one knee? What did you say? What did Christine say?''

''Calm down, woman! It was this early morning, Christine and I had made love the night before…''

''She offered you her body when you showed up as her hero?'' Leo grinned. ''Nice.''

''No, no it did not go that way.''

''Then how?''

''I… I came clean about myself, I mean… I told her about _me_.''

Sylvie gasped. ''My god! That you are a vampire?''

Erik rolled his eyes. ''No! Never! I told her about my childhood, about our parents, my face and so on.''

The sister's eyes lowered, ''Oh… how did she take it?''

''I told you, we made love.'' Erik smiled proudly.

''But did you feel anything? Her I mean.'' Leo asked.

''I never told any of you this but… I've felt her skin clearly for a while now.''

''You do?'' Leo was fascinated. ''How are you able to do that?''

''I don't know yet. But we did indeed make love after I told her my story.''

Sylvie made a worried expression. ''Don't tell me she did it out of pity?''

''I thought so too, but how wrong I was. She told me she loved me.'' His eyes became filled with love and adoration when he thought about what occurred the night before. '' She looked at my face and told me she did not care, can you believe it?''

''Your face? Oh, my… and she accepted you, and she loved you. Ah, this must be my brother's destined mate, right Leo?''

Her husband nodded. ''Indeed.''

''Wow, slow down. Mate? No, I can't do that to her.'' Erik lost ground, fell from the ceiling and landed perfectly on the floor with the grace of a cat. Leo and Sylvie followed his moves.

''Why not?'' Leonard questioned. ''I thought you said you were to marry this girl. Do you not love her?''

''Oh, but this must be love, brother dear! I may not be able to read your mind but your eyes, voice and body language tells me otherwise whenever you speak of her.''

''Alright, yes! Happy?'' Erik shouted. ''I am in love!'' His voice echoed through the chamber. ''I am bloody cursed by that-that-that… wonderful being...''

Sylvie smiled up at him with big puppy eyes. ''Then mate with her?''

''How can I? I cannot put her through that sort of pain, and… she would hate me forever. A vampire killed her parents, that memory is impregnated in her mind and it is haunting her. If she knew what I was… she would scream and run away.''

''Alright, I'm confused,'' Leo said. ''What is this marriage talk about then?''

''We made love, Christine felt ashamed, one thing led to another and… I guess we are engaged.''

''And… you don't like that?'' Sylvie asked.

Erik began rambling in frustration. ''What do you think? She is a human, and I'm a monster that can live forever!'' His arms waved around. ''I do not want to mate with her so why would I want to marry her?'' He gave a pitiful sigh and slowed down. ''I love her but… she deserves to live a normal life, find someone to grow old with.''

For the first time in their vampire years, Sylvie saw Erik shed a tear. He rose his hands and looked at them with wide teary eyes, and with a dry, quiet voice he whispered, ''Cruel is when you can't die, even if you want to.''

Silence surrounded the chamber. Leo held on to Sylvie as they both felt Erik's sadness enter themselves. Erik brushed away his tears and went to leave the room.

''I need to break her heart. I just need to figure out how.'' Then he was gone.

Leo turned Sylvie in his arms, expecting to see sadness and defeat, but instead he saw her smiling. Leonard could not help but smile back. ''What are you thinking? He asked.

''Through this whole conversation, all he could do was false talking. He won't leave her, he can't''

''Whatever you say, my queen.''

''Really? Then you don't mind me inviting the whole town to a Christmas fest?''

Sylvie laughed when Leo began planting kisses all over her face.

* * *

Antoinette Giry paced her basement in thoughts. It had been a while since she had been down there the last time. It was dark, no windows. The only light source was the amount of candles that burned down there. There were shelves filled with books, ingredients that did not make a pie and weapons. It was mostly knives and arrows. In the middle of the room stood a big pot which Madame used to brew potions with.

Her daughter did not even know that this basement existed for it was cleverly hidden and Madame had still not decided to show her yet. Meg was still not ready, and she had not showed any skill of witch magic yet either. Madame sighed. _Soon, she is the right age._ Being the only witch in Falldark was hard work, well… _now _it was. Until the murders everything was fine. This Erik Destler was still her main suspect, but if it wasn't him… who then? She did not trust any of the town's vampires. No, a witch should never trust a being who was meant to be a servant of hell. You never know what could happen. One knife wound, and a vampire could snap, ending a human's life.

The mayor had given her the job to enlighten the beings of the rules. Break the rules, you die. To kill a vampire is not easy. Mostly you need to weaken them by using rowan, or as Antoinette calls it, witchbane. The berries grow on a tree which was originally called witch-wood or even wicken-tree. This tree's seed was created by the first century witches, and then it was planted to grow into a symbol of the witches' protection towards humans. The juice from the witchbane berry will make a vampire doze off, which gives the opportunity to behead them and then, just in case, burn it's body to ashes.

So how did the Mayor come to know Madame for who she is?

* * *

_**1803**_

As a young woman in her early fifteens, Antoinette had been traveling on a horse and wagon on an empty road in the woods, just outside Falldark. It was dark for the sun had gone to sleep. The only sounds she heard were the hooves of the horse, the wagon wheels and the owl. She had left the big city after the death of her mother, to find a life on the country. She had come across signs that told the way to Falldark and she saw no reason not to go there and have a look. She had long blonde hair which she liked to braid and she wore a simple grey dress, she did not like looking too fancy. Besides, she was on a long journey through the woods, who did she need to look pleasant for?

Then she heard a man screaming. She halted the horse and looked up. A young man, older than her, probably in his late twenties, came running up the hill. His face was filled with horror as he screamed. Suddenly he fell over, no, he was jumped upon. It happened on a blink of an eye, but Antoinette did not miss it. The man begged for his life as two vampiressas hovered over him, pinning him down, and ready to feast on his blood.

Antoinette acted quickly. She jumped off the wagon and came running to the man's rescue. In her hands she had a crossbow, whose arrows had been dipped in witchbane juice. She took aim. The vampiressas had noticed her presence. They looked up with their black hungry eyes, with their mouths wide agape—two times bigger than those of humans—showing off their predator teeth. Antoinette shot one in its throat. It gasped, feeling the burning sensation of the juice. The wounded fell over on its back and began to struggle with the hypnotic poison which made it weaker and weaker.

Now when Antoinette had used her arrow, the other female vampire saw its chance to attack her. It came rushing towards her, but Antoinette narrowed her eyes at it which caused enormous pain traveling all over the vampiressa's body. It fell down in a heap, clutching its hurting stomach. This was the perfect opportunity for Antoinette to get another arrow from the wagon. She did. She aimed and she shot the vampiressa.

The man, who was still lying where he had been jumped upon, watched in horror as the young blonde girl took a huge knife which had a green glow to it, and beheaded the two women who had attacked him.

He shuddered. ''W-why is it glowing?''

Antoinette looked over at him. ''A vampire's skin is very rough.'' she said in a matter of fact. ''You need some sort of magic to cut through it. The knife is enchanted.''

''En-enchanted? W-what? I don't understand… what are they? Who are you?''

_What use would it be to hide it? _she thought. _He has seen a lot today._ ''I am a witch.''

''A… witch?'' He questioned.

''Yes, and these monsters are called vampires. They wanted to eat you.''

''I noticed.'' He rose from the ground with his shaky legs.

''You are not afraid of me?'' she asked, confused about him not running away from her after what he had just seen.

''Well, if I compare you with these-'' He gestured to the headless bodies- ''You are a lot nicer. Besides, you saved my life. What is your name?''

''Antoinette Oke,'' she answered as Oke was her maiden name. ''And you?''

''Albert Goldburg.'' He smiled.

Albert told Antoinette that he was the Mayor of Falldark, and he welcomed her to the town. He had been on a nightly stroll and ended up at the town entrance where he saw two ladies looking a bit lost. He had walked over to ask them what's wrong when they suddenly had attacked him. They must have been starving since they had not enough power to keep up with Albert when he ran away.

When Antoinette told him that anyone could be a vampire without them knowing it, he was shocked and scared.

''But, you know who they are?''

''It depends on their aura. Black means they feed on bad energy, which is an evil aura. Clear red means you are sexual and passionate, while white means you are pure and innocent… or dark, muddy gray, like you.'' Her eyes traveled around Mayor Goldburg's aura. ''You are frightened,'' she stated, and she understood why. All this was very much to handle. His look on reality was turning upside down.

''Everyone is different,'' she explained. ''I cannot jump into conclusions.''

''But you are still the best I have when it comes to protecting my people. Please, work for me,'' Albert pleaded.

Antoinette looked as his aura color changed into orange red. _He is passionate and protective. He is a good man to his people. _

He kept on talking trying to convince her. ''I shall give you a home and besides working for me in secret, I'll give you a job in town, anything you are good at?''

''Baking…'' she whispered.

''What?''

''I like baking,'' she said, louder enough for him to hear.

The Mayor could not help but chuckle. He had just seen her chop two vampire's heads off and she was also a baking girl? It was funny. Antoinette gave him an eye that made him stop. ''Alright.'' He nodded. ''I shall make it happen.''

After settling down in her new home, Antoinette went on her first stroll around town, looking for someone suspicious that might be a vampire. The Mayor had given her instructions to pass onto them, rules that had to be followed. Antoinette only needed one to get the message through to every one of them. A couple of days passed, but then her lucky night arrived. In the alleyway behind the Downroad Tavern, she found a man drinking out of a pocket flask which was clearly not filled with alcohol. A small stream of blood traveled down his chin and his eyes turned black as he drank it.

Antoinette took out her enchanted knife and hid it behind her back as she approached. When the vampire noticed her presence, he turned his head away from her and wiped his face hoping she had not seen. He turned back and smiled at her, but it was only a façade.

''Oh, you must be the pretty blonde who just moved here,'' he said. ''You should not be out walking this la-'' His sentence was cut off when she lunged at him, grabbing his shirt. Her knife was still hidden.

''What sort of blood is that?'' she demanded. ''Human or animal?''

His face turned dark. ''What's it to you, girl?''

She drew the knife from its hiding place and placed it at his neck. He growled when he noticed the green glow. ''Witch!'' he roared. Antoinette pressed the knife closer to his skin which silenced him. Her eyes turned to his hand which held the flask, and she saw that he was wearing a sunlight ring.

''Did you deserve that ring?'' She pressed harder. ''Did you steal it?'' A dangerous vampire walking in sunlight would be a disaster!

''I'm not telling,'' he smirked. ''Besides, you are going to kill me anyways.''

''No, I need you alive.''

His eyebrows rose. ''Oh? Why?''

''You shall tell your kind about Mayor Goldburg's new rules for you.''

''Rules?'' he questioned.

''If any human falls victim to your kind in this town ever again, I shall behead you all.''

The vampire gulped. She was after all a witch, something a vampire should fear.

''Have I made myself clear?'' she asked.

''Perfectly,'' he hissed.

The next day, Antoinette noticed some changes. Some would stare at her either with anger or fear as she walked by. Some ran away, and some left town.

* * *

Not long after that, Isabelle moved into the little house on the hill and then later Antoinette met her husband Jules Giry, but she had no time to think about the past right now. The vampires had broken their promise and no one would come forth… then, there was only one thing to do.

_But I'm not that young anymore. Thirty-seven is not a good age to battle with. _She needed Meg by her side. Time was running out for the vampires and Madame would not wait much longer.

Antoinette sighed as she stared down at the pot which was filled with witchbane juice.

* * *

Erik was walking through town at lunch hour, determined to reach Christine's house and break her heart. Maybe his own heart too? Never had any female told him that she loved him as a lover, as her man, as a husband. _She is special, _he thought. _But I can't be with her._ Oh, his sweet Christine! He loved her so much, so much that he would leave her. He was too dangerous to be around. _I'm sorry, my love._

He then went past the town's jewelry shop and paused. He backed up to the window, looked in and saw a line of glittering engagement rings. _Why am I looking at those? I need to go. _But he stayed and kept on looking. Looking for what? … something special. Then he found it. It was a silver band with three white diamonds. Simple but beautiful, it fit Christine perfectly. Without fully understanding why, he walked into the shop.

* * *

Christine looked at the ring that Erik placed on her finger, mesmerized. Her mouth was agape and her breath taken away by its beauty. Erik stared up at her as he was kneeling by the chair she was sitting on.

She finally asked, ''Erik, how much did it cost you?''

''Money was not a problem, don't think about that.''

''But I-'' She was silenced by Erik who pressed a gentle finger against her lips.

''I love you,'' he said and leaned in to give her a kiss that she gladly welcomed.

_Oh, how? _Erik's thoughts tortured him. _How can you be such a bloody fool?! _

* * *

**A/N: Did you like Madame Giry in her young days as a vampire slaying witch? And how can Erik be so foolish? hehe. You readers want answers to a couple of questions from the story plot? Line them up so I won't miss answering them in future chapters.**


	14. Die Happily

**A/N: I'm good and fast when I got ideas in my head HAHA! This is one of my favorite chapters because... it's the chapter before awesomeness!**

**Well, for me it is ^^**

**I feel so sorry for you guys who have to wait until the mystery is solved, which is waaaay in the future chapters. BUT PLEASE, STICK AROUND UNTIL THEN!**

**Review and tell me what you think and what you think?**

**And... I know we don't really know each other... BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 Enjoy**

* * *

The Giry household had Christine over. Meg had insisted that she and Christine would dress up together for the Christmas fest that Erik's sister had invited them to. Apparently there was no real guest list. People were allowed to walk in at any time.

Christine was a bit nervous around Meg. She had yet to tell her about the engagement. Well, she had yet to tell anyone, but Meg was her best friend after all. She had been hiding the ring in a pocket of her dress ever since the day Erik gave it to her and tonight it was Christmas eve! Christine was afraid that Meg was still not over her heartbreak and telling her about the engagement might upset her.

Meg buttoned the back of Christine's dress for the evening. It was really nice, the most expensive Christine had ever owned. It was cream colored with a red and yellow flower print. Puffy sleeves that covered her shoulders and a low neckline that showed enough cleavage that Christine could handle. It was perfect to show off the pendant around her neck. Her brown curls were wild and she wore a matching hair ribbon.

''Thank you for the ribbon Meg,'' Christine said.

''You're welcome, just don't lose this one as well.''

''But I did not lose it,'' Christine commented. ''I know where I put it, my comb as well.''

Meg sighed, finding no reason to discuss this. ''Well, now you have a comb again, thanks to me.''

Christine kept on going. ''Still, it is odd. Now some of my stockings have gone missing, one corset also.''

This made Meg alert. ''What? Clothes? Have you looked through your whole wardrobe?''

Christine turned around. ''Of course I did.''

''You are right, this is odd.'' Meg frowned in wonder.

''Am I getting delirious while putting my things away? I never find them.''

Meg giggled. ''Thank God that you have such a good friend as me to help you.''

_Yes, you are a good friend, _Christine thought. _But am I a bad friend for not telling you about the ring?_

''Is Madame coming to the fest?'' Christine changed the subject.

''Strangely, yes she is.'' Meg answered.

Christine sighed. ''She still does not like Erik.''

''No, but it is Christmas, I guess she will put all that behind her and enjoy the evening.''

''I hope so.''

''Well now, you look nice Christine. What about me?'' Meg made a twirl. Her three layered, violet dress flew out in all directions. It was buttoned at the front and ended at her collarbone. Just like Christine's, it had short puffy sleeves. Meg had also curled her blonde hair and tied it up with a ribbon.

''You are very pretty, Meg,'' Christine answered truthfully.

''Are you girls ready?'' Madame showed up at the door, wearing a dark brown dress with long neckline and long sleeves, her braided hair pinned up.

''Yes mother,'' Meg answered.

''Good,'' Madame said. ''Then let us leave.''

Madame left in a sort of hurry which made Christine curious. _She is not happy to go, so why is she in such a hurry to get there?_

It was not freezing outside, but more of a refreshing cold. It was snowing but as soon as the flakes touched the ground they melted so the piles of snow were scarce. The front yard of the Destler mansion was lit up by small candles and torches, leading the way up to the front porch. The big windows revealed people on the inside, drinking, laughing and dancing. Children were running around on the yard with sparklers in their hands and waved with them back and forth in the air.

Antoinette stood inside the ballroom with a keen eye on everything and everyone. _Nothing unusual yet, _she thought.

She looked over at the stage. Looked like Sylvie had asked Mr. Brunger and his band to play tonight for they were the ones that were in charge of the music. Antoinette noticed then her daughter dancing, being passed over from man to man. Meg had a smile on her face and seemed to enjoy herself, which made her mother happy. _Maybe Meg is finally putting Peter in the past._

''How is everything?'' Anotinette looked to her right and found Albert Goldburg standing there beside her.

''Nothing suspicious yet,'' she answered.

Albert cleared his throat. ''I was talking about if you were enjoying yourself but we can talk business if you'd like.'' He took a sip from his wineglass.

''I have still not seen Erik Destler.'' She muttered.

''Ah, I believe he's having a drink with Miss Daaé in the parlor.''

Antoinette raised her brow. ''What sort of drink?''

Albert lowered his glass. ''We still don't know if it is him Madame.''

''Typical for you, Mr. Major.'' She gritted her teeth. ''You've got such trust in the townsfolk, even when you know that half of them are bloodsucking monsters.''

_You can't trust any of them, even if you want to. _Antoinette would never forget losing her best friend to one of them. Though, how come Antoinette did not slay the vampires then? That is what she had said, kill one human and she would get rid of them. _I am weak at times. _She needed more information. She remembered walking up to a group of obvious vampires, ready to slay them when they fell to their knees and started begging. _It wasn't us! _they had wailed. _No one we know! We in Falldark have obeyed your rules!_ _It must be an outsider! _Antoinette had not been able to do it. Besides, no more killings happened after that… until now. It had happened two times already, and now it might happen again. December was almost over, so where was the murderer?

Meanwhile, Christine and Erik stood indeed in the parlor and mingled. Anthony and Maria had greeted them, and Maria had showed off the new dress he had bought her. It was made of blue silk, expensive and beautiful as always, and for some reason it was getting on Christine's nerves. Jammes was no help when she walked up to them and twirled in her forest green dress.

''You are so talented Jammes,'' Christine said, referring to Jammes's sewing skills. ''It's beautiful on you.''

''I know,'' Jammes had answered as if it was obvious. ''I could die happily in this dress. Oh, and congratulations on a great party Mr. Destler.'' Then she walked away.

Erik took Christine's hand in his and in twirled their fingers in a loving motion. ''You look ravishing my love,'' he whispered in her ear.

''Me? No, look at my dress. The color is too pale and the flower print could hurt someone's eyes.''

''I could buy you any dress you want.'' Erik said.

''No, do not misunderstand me. I don't care for fine dresses, since I've never had one for my own. It is just hard to watch all of these ladies glowing with beauty and… thinking that… _you_ might think so too.'' Christine blushed, hoping Erik did not think her silly.

Erik cupped her cheeks in his palm and made her look at him. ''I promise you, there is only you in my eyes,'' he said and Christine's eyes sparkled with happiness. ''To me, you look good in anything.'' His voice turned into a whisper. ''And nothing.'' He leaned in for a kiss but was stopped my Christine's fingers.

''No, not here Erik.'' Her eyes scanned the people around them.

Erik frowned. ''What do you mean?''

''Someone can see.'' Her eyes were still turning to all places.

''Well, then let them see us,'' Erik raised his voice. ''We are engaged, right?'' He reached for her left hand, the hand which had hindered him from the kiss, and held it up for both of them to see the proof. But, the proof was nowhere to be seen.

Erik looked at the naked hand with wide eyes, and then his face turned into anger. ''Where is it?'' He hissed at her. ''Where is your ring?''

''Lower you voice Erik,'' Christine hissed back at him. ''It's in my pocket.''

''What is it doing in the pocket and not on your finger?'' His grip on Christine's hand went tighter.

''Erik, let go.'' She tried to free herself. ''People are beginning to look over at us.''

''The people huh? Oh, I see.'' He laughed. ''You do not want to kiss me, or wear the engagement ring around _the people_!'' he snarled. ''Oh, what an actress! Such an actress indeed!''

''What are you talking about?'' Christine questioned.

''You don't care about my face? You don't care about the mask? Such a lie!'' Now the people in the parlor turned to them. ''I must be such an embarrassment to you! Poor Christine Daaé who has to be ashamed of her masked lover!'' Erik threw her hand away from him as if it was trash and stormed out of the parlor.

Christine gaped at what had just happened. She looked around and saw people looking confused at her. She made a hand movement which gave the signs that all was in order and fled the room as well. She tried to keep up with Erik in the hall, but he was so fast in his walk, she had to run in a dress, and she ran into people who were hindering her in her path.

''Erik! Erik, it is not like that!'' she tried to shout, hoping he would hear, but he didn't stop. Then she lost sighting of him. He had disappeared. Christine stood there with tears in her eyes and felt like a complete fool. _I must have seemed really horrible in his eyes. Maybe hiding my ring wasn't such a good idea. _She reached for the ring in her pocket and put it on her finger where it belonged. _I need a friend, I need Meg._

While Christine was thinking of her, Meg was still dancing in the ballroom. She was passed over to yet another man and then another, but then she was passed over to a familiar face.

''Good evening Meg,'' Peter greeted her. Meg had been frozen in a dancing position with her own hand in his, and his other hand placed at her waist. Meg pulled away.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked him. Her eyes went to the floor since she felt so uncomfortable seeing him after so long.

Peter smiled. ''Well, Sylvie Destler said it was an open house.''

Meg looked up and hissed at him. ''That's not what I meant! I mean, what are you doing still in town? Don't you have a wife waiting for you at home?''

Peter's smile faded. ''I'll be gone soon,'' he said with sadness in his eyes. ''Maybe after a couple of days.''

Meg took a mocking tone. ''The sooner the better! I can't stand living in the same town as you!''

''I understand how you feel Meg, but-''

''It is Miss. Giry to you, now goodbye to you Mr. Landon!''

Peter pleaded. ''Please Meg, I just want to tell you something.'' He captured her arm. Meg turned her head, her face twisted in anger and her mouth open in shock. ''Unhand me Mr. Landon!'' He did release her… when a vase suddenly flew against his face, but fortunately he ducked just in time and the vase hit the wall behind them. Everyone in the room made shrieking noises or gasped at what just had happened. How did that happen? Where had it come from? How did it fly all that way?

Sylvie, who had been dancing with Leonard, moved over to the broken pieces of the vase. Sylvie laughed it all away. ''Do not worry, we shall clean this up! Really, keep enjoying yourselves!'' It seemed like her calming words had their effect, since people went back to what they were doing before. And while everyone had been distracted, Meg fled the room in a hurry before Peter would notice. Meg's mother though, had seen everything and she was very proud of her daughter finally finding her inner witch.

Erik had left Christine in rage and stormed down the hall and into the library located on the first floor of the house. He had slammed the door behind him and muttered curses about his so called fiancée. But then he halted, sensing a presence in the room. He looked up and noticed a pretty blonde woman sitting on the divan by the large windows. _Maria…_

''Bad day?'' she asked.

Erik did not answer. He just sighed and walked over to a painting of his father alone.

''I know how you feel.''

''I don't think you do!'' he roared at Maria which made her jump in her seat. Erik pushed a button on the side of the painting's frame and opened it to reveal a hideout for liquor… Erik's kind of liquor.

''Is that… blood?'' Maria sniffed.

Erik took out the glass bottle filled with the dark red substance and two drinking glasses. ''You want some?'' he asked her.

Maria nodded. ''Yes, I could use a drink right now.''

Erik pored up two glasses, one for him and the other he gave to Maria. They both drank it all up in one gulp. The drink warmed their throats and they made a hissing noise as if they had taken an alcohol shot. Well, sometimes blood was like alcohol to them.

''That was good.'' Maria smiled, but only for a brief moment.

''Why are you upset?'' _I thought I was the only one with problems his evening._

''Well… everything was fine. Anthony and I had danced and socialized.'' Maria held up her glass and Erik filled it once again with blood. ''But then he took me out on the balcony to see the fireworks and… he proposed.'' She took it all down again in one gulp.

Erik took a sip from his own glass. _This is awfully familiar. _''What was your answer?'' he asked.

''Answer? I-I just panicked! I'm a vampiressa, so I can't!'' The intoxication of the blood was taking effect.

''So you said no?''

Tears were building up. ''I-I did n-not say anything. I r-ran away, and ended up here.'' Maria sniffed.

_Ouch, Anthony, _Erik thought.

''Our problems are similar,'' he confessed. ''I myself thought I was engaged to one Christine Daaé.''

''What?'' Maria gasped. ''You two are engaged?''

''Well, I thought so!'' Erik thundered. ''But I found out that Christine is hiding the fact, so she must have second thoughts then!''

''Why would she? All Christine has been thinking about is you, you and you. She loves you.''

''Then why hide it, if she's so _in love_ with me?''

''So you do not know? She did not give you an explanation?''

''Well… no.'' Erik bit his lip.

''Then you just jumped into conclusion without her side of the story. You had no right to get angry with her!''

Erik laughed. ''And you have the right to run away from a proposal? I bet Anthony is thinking of taking his own life right now.''

''That is not funny Mr. Destler! Anthony does not understand the situation. I cannot live a life until death do us part with him, because I can't die.''

''Oh, yes you can,'' Erik smirked. ''If I try hard enough.''

During this Christmas party, it seemed as if everyone was searching for someone else. Christine was looking both for Erik and Meg. Meg was looking for Christine. Madame was looking for her daughter, and also a killer. But there was also someone else looking for the chocolate curled beauty.

Christine stood at the end of the hallway to the kitchen on the first floor. The hall was empty, located away from all the fuss and chattering of the guests. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and Sylvie walked out with a huge cake on a plate.

''Oh my, do you need help?'' Christine motioned towards the plate but Sylvie objected. ''It's fine, I'm a strong girl.'' She winked.

Christine nodded her head in understanding, and then went back to her misery. Sylvie sensed it. ''What did he do now?''

''Nothing, it's me,'' Christine explained. ''I'm trying to find him but-''

''Erik is in the library.''

''How do you know?''

''I just do,'' Sylvie answered and gave Christine one of her mysterious smiles. ''Now, you do remember where it is don't you?''

During Erik's and Christine's time together, of course he had showed her around in the home. _From the entrance hall, down the hall to the left and then turn right._ Yes, she did remember. Christine thanked Sylvie for her help and turned in the direction to the library.

Sylvie called after her. ''When you find him, tell him he promised to play the piano for our guests!''

When Christine had walked half the way there Christine was surprised and let out a small scream when someone took hold of her and pushed her up against the wall.

''I have been looking for you Christine,'' William purred. His breath stung in Christine's nose. ''I'm surprised to see you alone. Did you finally leave him in the dust?''

''No, never!'' Christine struggled. ''I was just about to go to him, so let go of me!''

''I like it when you put up a fight.'' He grinned.

''Leave me alone! I'm engaged now!'' She waved with her ring hand as much as possible due to being captured my William's grip.

When William saw the sparkling diamond, it became a slap in the face. He stared at it in shock and then felt as if it was mocking him. In his head, he could hear Erik Destler laughing.

''So you see,'' Christine continued. ''It is over now!''

But William refused to let go. ''No! It is _not _over!''

''Mr. Sigers!'' Someone called out William's last name, and that someone was Meg. She came walking towards them. ''I don't like the way you are speaking to my friend!''

Christine was released and she ran into Meg's embrace. ''Miss. Giry,'' William said Meg's name as if it was a curse word. ''I had preferred to be alone with Christine.''

''You pig! Christine has made it clear that she doesn't belong to you.'' Meg referred to the ring which she had not known about until now. She looked at Christine with a hurt expression. ''Why did you not tell me? Aren't we friends?''

''I meant to, I just never saw the right time and place. Of course we're friends, I was just thinking about you and Peter.''

Meg smiled. ''Christine, me and Peter are over. I'm fine, I've moved on.''

William made a hurling sound. ''As much as I would like to hear more about Miss. Giry's pathetic love life, I would like to know how long you've had that ring?''

Christine saw nothing wrong with telling the truth. ''About three or four weeks.''

''What?'' Meg gasped. ''That long?''

William continued. ''And you have not told anyone until now?'' His face lit up and that cheesy grin returned, which Christine would have liked to slap away. ''Why hide it? Looks like Christine isn't so sure about Destler after all.''

''No!'' Christine objected. ''Why does everyone… You know what, I do not care! I want to see Erik now, so excuse me.''

During the happenings in the hallway, Erik and Maria were still having their conversation. Maria looked at him, bewildered. He had just mentioned that he could kill her.

Erik sighed. ''Oh, please, I am not actually going to kill you girl. I was just reminding you that a vampire can be killed.''

''They can?'' Maria asked surprised.

Erik looked at her confused. ''Of course… wait, you did not know that?'' Maria shocked her head as an answer.

''God, how old are you? In vampire years I mean.''

''I turned eleven years ago.''

''Well, that explains your lack of knowledge. You are just a baby.''

''So what?'' Maria did not like being called a child. ''Now thanks to you, I know that I can die, but I'm still unable to die of old age… right?''

Erik rolled his eyes. ''Yes, you should have noticed that you have not aged for eleven years'' he muttered. He took both his and Maria's empty glasses and put them away, and the blood bottle to.

''I can't marry Anthony.'' Maria lowered her head.

''Why not just turn him?'' Erik asked.

''Oh, I can't do that to him. I remember myself how painful it was and how I suffered through it.'' Maria looked up at him. ''Why? Can you do that to Christine? As you said, you are engaged.''

Then the library doors flew open and three people stormed in. Erik identified them as his Christine, her friend Meg and…

''What the hell are _you_ doing here?'' Erik growled at William.

William gave him a cocky smile. ''I was told this was an open house.''

''Not for everyone it seems!''

Christine came running and threw her arms around Erik's chest. ''Erik! Look Erik, I've put on my ring now. I shall show it to everyone, please don't be mad at me.''

''Oh, Christine, forgive me for being such a monster towards you. I realize that now, thanks to Maria.''

''Maria?'' Christine looked over and saw indeed Maria standing there. ''You talked to Erik?''

''It takes a woman to understand a woman.'' Maria smiled and Christine returned the smile.

''You think that I am to allow this so called _marriage_?'' Apparently William was not done talking. ''One day, Christine is going to realize that you are a freak of nature!''

''THAT'S IT!'' Erik roared which made every lady in the room jump. ''OUT OF MY HOUSE, OR I SHALL THROW YOU OUT MYSELF!''

''You can try!'' William should have regretted those words. Erik came flying at him and punched him right in the face. The sudden blow made William's mind fuzzy, and he drew back and forth between being conscious and unconscious. Erik took a strong hold of William's neck collar and dragged him through the house. The three ladies followed. When they reached the entrance hall, guests saw them and looked at them in confusion. Some were drunk, so they just pointed and laughed. Erik kicked the door open, which surprised many of the children standing on the porch. The children became even more surprised when Erik threw William, down the stairs and let him hit the ground. William let out a pitiful sound.

''Now, get out of here!'' Erik shouted at the man who was now doing his best to stand on his two legs. ''And don't you dare bother Christine again!''

William looked up at his rival with pure hatred. ''You'll pay for this,'' he choked out. Then he saw all the people looking at him through the windows. ''ALL OF YOU!'' He roared and then stumbled away.

Christine looked at her man whose eyes were burning and his breath labored. She walked over and hugged him lovingly, hoping it would sooth him.

''What in the world is going on out here?'' Sylvie and Leo came out on the porch. ''Erik what did you do?''

''It's alright Sylvie, do not worry,'' Christine assured. ''Erik was just defending me.''

Erik did not say anything, but he returned Christine's embrace and kissed the top of her head. Christine's eyes looked at the house windows and saw that the guests were still standing there. _This is the perfect opportunity, _Christine raised her ring bearing hand and waved it around, making sure that everyone could see.

''I would like to announce that I am finally getting married, and it is to Mr. Erik Destler!''

Upon hearing the news, the people cheered from inside the house. One woman shouted something about it was about time, and a man shouted congratulations. Christine smiled. This was indeed perfect.

A group of children's screams was heard. Everyone turned their heads in surprise and saw indeed the children who came running from the corner of the house. First you might have thought that they were playing a game, or that someone might have hit themselves. But no, these children were frightened out of their minds!

One little girl screamed. ''Dead lady! Dead lady!''

That grabbed everyone's attention. All rushed down the stairs and ran to where the children had been, and they all met a female body lying in the wet snow. All was silent, all were appalled. Christine remembered Jammes' now haunting word; _I could die happily in this dress_. Jammes' unblinking eyes seemed to look at everyone, telling them that she was indeed dead.

''Let me through!'' Madame ordered ass she came running over to Jammes' body. She did not crouch down and take a closer look, there was no need. Madame was more interested in where Jammes had come from. She looked up and saw the balcony on the second floor. ''Where are you?!'' she shouted, and she did not get an answer back. _Too easy, I guess._

She looked over at Christine and the others. When she saw Erik she had to ask. ''Where were you?'' She pointed at him. ''Where have you been this evening?''

Christine felt extremely offended, ''How dare you? How dare you accuse my Erik? He did not do this!'' Tears were taking form in her eyes.

''Oh? So he has been in your company the _whole_ evening?''

''Well,'' Christine bit her lip. ''Well, no… but for the most part he was. ''

''Then where was he the other part? Hm?''

Maria took one step forward. ''He was with me. We had a drink in the library.''

Madame narrowed her eyes at Maria, and Maria seemed to narrow her eyes back at her.

''People!'' Now Mayor Goldburg took a step forward. ''There is nothing more to see here! Everyone, take care of your children! A terrible balcony accident has occurred, now leave!''

Even though the people were still horrified, they obeyed the major's wishes and left.

Christine's eyes could not leave Jammes' shape. Beautiful even in death… even with… half the flesh left on her neck. Christine rushed over to the closest bush and threw up in it. Erik walked over and held Christine's wild curls out of the way and also began rubbing her back. ''It's okay,'' he said. ''It is a horrible sight.''

''Urgh… yes…'' Christine coughed. ''Maybe.''

Even if Erik thought Christine was throwing up because of the corps, Christine might have gotten another idea in her head.

_This is the third time I've been sick..._

* * *

**A/N: My, what seems to be the problem, dear Christine?  
Review and I heart you!**


	15. The animal attack

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the long wait! Don't hate me! I said I would update after I graduate but then I was too busy with finding work etc... **

**But now it's here and I am exited! Plus I had a new Beta for this chapter and she hopes it was OK.**

**Enjoy chapter 15 of Bloody Sin!**

* * *

Christine sat in the waiting room at Doctor Carl Morgan's home clinic, the _only_ clinic in Falldark. She was sitting there alone. Christine had told Carl that it was urgent, and he had answered that it was absolutely fine since he had no other appointments. He told her to wait for a bit while he prepared himself.

_Why am I here? _Christine thought. She rubbed her flat belly. _You know…_

This was the third day since Jammes' death. This year's Christmas had been the saddest one in history of Falldark. Christine felt a small pain of guilt. One of her friends had just died and all Christine could think of was her own condition. _No!_ _You are not being selfish! _Her mind told her. _This is your body and it might… be holding a baby. _She gulped at the thought. Sex before marriage was out of the question, and now she might be pregnant and _still_ not married! Christine took a deep breath and looked at her ring of promise. _Don't worry, you are engaged. _She actually hoped for a sooner wedding, and then after they were married she could tell Erik.

_Why wait? Why hide it?_

Deep inside her mind there was a fear that spoke of Erik leaving her if she told him? Alone and pregnant, one of the crueler fates for a woman.  
_No, Erik is not like that. He would never…_

But, would he be happy? Was he ready to be a father? The thought of her having to get rid of a potential child hurt Christine's very soul and according to her belief it was a sin to kill an unborn child. What was she to do?

''Alright Miss Daaé,'' Doctor Morgan walked into the room dressed in his white lab coat. Carl Morgan was in his late thirties, married and had two children. He put his glasses on. ''Come with me and I will examine you.''

Christine nodded, and on shaky legs she followed Carl to the examination room. The room had creaky old wooden floors and the walls were painted white. There was just one bed in the room, and a table which Carl kept all those tools which didn't look pleasant in Christine's eyes. There was also a bookcase. He told her to have a seat on the bed and she did.

''Now, you told me you are feeling ill?''

Christine had not told Carl why she really was there. She had acted as if she had no idea what it could be.

''Um… yes,'' She answered. ''I've been sick now four times this week.''

''And you don't have a fever?'' He put his hand against her forehead. He frowned. ''No, I don't feel any heat.'' He withdrew his hand and went over to the table to collect a writing pad and a pen. He began asking her. ''These are yes or no questions. Do you feel up to answering them?'' Christine nodded.

''Good, now first question we already know, you feel sick.'' He scribbled on the pad, probably filling in the square for the answer yes.

''And you are not hot… Do you feel tired?'' He asked.

Christine thought about it. ''Actually, yes, I can hardly get out of bed in the morning and for the rest of the day my only wish is to lie down and rest.''

''Mhm… Do you cough? Feel soar in your throat?''

''No.''

''Do you have a loss of apetite?''

''Oh, that would be the opposite,'' Christine giggled thinking it was silly. ''I'm hungry for food almost all the time.''

''Okay… Do you urinate often?''

Now she blushed. ''Um… yes.''

''Do you…'' Carl stopped his question with a frown upon his face. His eyes roamed over the answers Christine had given him in wonder. Then he looked up at her. He put the writing pad back on the table and returned to Christine with a stethoscope. She had been sure that he was to listen to her heart, but then he pressed it against her belly. She gulped.

Carl finished listening. He put the stethoscope away, cleared his throat and faced Christine whose condition he was sure he knew about. He had done this plenty of times.

''Christine,'' He said her first name. ''How is your lady's time?''

Christine frowned. ''Lady, what? I do not understand Doctor Morgan.''

''I mean… your time of the month, your monthly bleeding.''

''Oh, um…'' She bit her lip. ''I'm late…''

Silence took over. _That was it, the secrets out. _Christine could barely keep eye contact with Carl. The way he looked at her was both judging and filled with sympathy.

''Is it Erik's?'' Carl asked. He assumed it had to be Erik's since they announced their engagement.

''So, I really am pregnant then.'' Christine whispered rubbing her belly now finally knowing there was something in there.

''Yes, you are.''

''Yes,'' Christine remember Carl's question. ''It is Erik's.''

''I won't tell anyone, I'll stay silent. Though, I am very surprised that _you_ among all women in this town would allow this to happen.''

Christine was definitely not that kind of girl, well… people thought so. Though, Carl knew he could not judge her not knowing the full story. He asked her how it happened.

''It just did.''

She explained that it wasn't _just _her or Erik, but both of them. It was the heat of the moment and they did not think about the consequences.

Carl went on with the next question and asked if Erik knew about this baby.

''No, I wanted to be sure before I tell him.'' And now she was.

''Is he going to take responsibility for this? You are getting married right?''

Christine looked up with reassuring eyes. ''Of course we are getting married, but I hope he is ready to be a father as well as a husband.''

''Let us hope so.''

_Yes, let's indeed,_ Christine thought as she thanked Carl and left the clinic.

* * *

Madame Giry, mayor Goldburg and police chief Roger Whatman, were gathered in the great hall of the new mayor house.

The great hall was where the town folk gathered to discuss events and news about their small community. Already the day before, the three of them had spread the news of a new important gathering this day. Indeed it was important and very unusual compared to their previous discussions. The truth had to come out today, there were no other options.

The trio stood and looked at Antoinette's pot filled with rowan juice.

''And _that _will weaken them?'' the chief asked in a skeptic tone.

''It may seem harmless Roger, but believe it,'' said Goldburg. ''I have witnessed it myself.''

''Of course it can't stand here in the open,'' Madame said. ''We have to move it from their sight and nose.''

''_Again_?'' Roger complained since he was still sore from pushing it on a cart to the mayor's house the previous night.

''Yes, but before that, did you bring bullets to your gun?''

''Of course,'' the chief pulled out some bullets from his pocket. Antoinette held out her hand. Roger looked over at Goldburg searching for approval, and he got it by seeing the mayor nodding. Roger dropped the bullets in Antoinette's hand.

Then she buried her clenched fist, which held the bullets, into the juice. When she lifted her hand and opened it, the bullets were soaked.

''The juice will remain on them when it's time to fire.''

Goldburg stuttered, ''F-fire them off?''

''Of course,'' She simply answered. ''Now help me push the pot before everyone shows.''

* * *

Sylvie's eyes sparkled as she looked at her brother on the other side of the piano. Erik tried to ignore her while _he _played a piece he had written.

The composition was a present for Christine, yet he had still not showed it to her. _Music of the night…_ _how_ _fitting._ A song filled with seduction. Yet a song about her not fearing the dark but embracing it, embracing him for what he is.

_Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of…_. _Yeah right_.

Sylvie finally said something. ''So?''

''So?'' Erik mimicked.

''When is the wedding?''

Erik halted his music. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at his little sister. He had been so embarrassed that day. He had told his sister that he was going to end it with Christine and instead he came home telling her and Leo he had bought her a ring.

''Do you know how this is tearing me apart?'' he hissed.

''I do recall yourself saying that we should forget our human side and just be vampires.'' She tilted her head to the side. ''Why don't you just be big and bad, and turn her? You have done it before.''

_True, but it was long ago. _He used to feed on women and quite often leave them alive, which always lead to a transformation. Of course he had fed on men too, but a man's blood just wasn't his thing. Their blood was thicker, God knows why.

Erik had also been the one to turn his sister, but there was no time thinking about the past.

Anyhow, turning strangers had never bothered him. Christine though, was his love and his whole world now. _She makes me feel human again__._

''I once said I could not turn her,'' he caressed the piano keys as if it was Christine's skin.

''And now?'' Sylvie asked.

Erik stared out at nothing. ''What if I tell her the truth? I could stay by Christine's side for the rest of her life?''

Sylvie bit her lip, trying to find the right words. ''Would you be happy watching her die?'' she asked.

Erik shrugged. ''If she is happy, nothing else matters.''

''Oh?'' her eyebrows rose. ''So you will watch her grow old and die? And then you will be all alone again?'' That_ doesn't seem like a happy ending…_

''No, when she dies, I'll die with her.''

Sylvie's body rose from the piano, her face in chock_. _''What!? What the bloody hell are you saying?''

''These past years, the thought _meaning of life_ has been on my mind a lot.'' Then he snorted. ''More like; the meaning of immortality.''

''Again, what are you saying?''

He looked up at her. ''You think you and Leo are enough to keep me happy?''

''N-no, I guess not, but-''

''Christine is my meaning now. It is her, or no one! If she is gone, what do I have left, hm?''

''You… you have-''

''Did you know that if a vampire walks into a fire and stays there long enough, it hurts like hell? The hell we came from? As soon as the flames reach through our skin and heart, we are done for.''

''You are talking madness, Erik!'' Sylvie yelled. ''Are you telling me you are going to put yourself on fire?''

Erik rose from his seat at the blink of an eye and had his hand around his sister's neck. She gasped.

''Madness? Maybe… I once heard that love makes you crazy sometimes. I believe it was featured in an opera I saw back in the years of the 1700s.''

Sylvie chocked out words. ''All t-this f-for Christine dying o-on you?''

''Yes, silly isn't it.''

Then Leo walked into the room. His eyes widened at what he saw. He ran over and tried his best to make Erik release Sylvie. ''Erik! Let go of her!'' Erik obeyed. Sylvie leaned onto Leo, coughing.

Leo growled. ''What the hell is the matter with you?!'' Erik turned away.

''It's okay, Leo.'' Sylvie whispered.

''But he-'' Leo started but she hushed him. Though Leo was not convinced, he stayed silent, giving Erik an evil glare.

''I'm sorry Erik, I clearly upset you. It just hurts me to know that you are thinking this way.'' She massaged her throat.

Erik sighed, feeling regret. ''I apologize for my behavior towards you, little sister.''

Sylvie nodded in understanding. ''But… I have to say, Erik… that Christine is a lovely, kindhearted person, and I believe that she is the one for you. I have no doubt that she would accept you.''

Her brother turned around and looked her in the eyes. They reflected nothing but hope, and right at that moment, Erik felt hope too.

Bang! Bang!

The silence was interrupted.

The pounding sound was heard from the front door out in the entrance hall. The trio stood still for a moment, as if not sure how to translate that sound. Bang! Bang! It was heard again. _What now? _Erik thought as he walked to the hall, to the door. Sylvie and Leo were right behind him.

The pounding was heard again before Erik threw open the door, and spoke, clearly annoyed. ''Yes?''

''I challenge you, Destler!'' It was William Sigers.

_Should have known, _Erik thought as he rolled his eyes. _ I could sense the stupidity all the way to the living room._

''What are you babbling about, Sigers?''

''You have humiliated me countless times, and in public!'' He pointed a finger at Erik. ''And now you are stealing Christine from me!''

''Yes, and?''

''Erik.'' Sylvie begged. She didn't want Erik to provoke William even more.

Erik just gave her an eye, which told her to not interfere.

''I've had enough with you!'' William kept on. ''Today we are going to end this!''

Erik's one eyebrow rose. ''That meaning?''

''We are going to fight about who gets Christine.'' William grinned.

''Oh, please!'' Leo scoffed. ''You are grown men! Are you going to fist fight about her like she's an object?''

''Leo, stay out of this!'' Erik hissed.

Sylvie agreed with her husband. ''Erik, this is not a good idea.''

''You too, sister!'' Sylvie was silenced. Even though they could not read a fellow vampire's mind, they both had a conversation with their eyes. Sylvie knew that if Erik agrees to this so called_ fight, _William would be in trouble. Erik saw it as the perfect opportunity to let out his frustration.

''Well? Are you man enough?'' William challenged him.

Erik could not help but chuckle. ''Man enough?'' he repeated. ''Believe me Sigers, you shall meet a beast.''

* * *

Sylvie and Leo had stayed behind while Erik and William made their way into the woods which lay behind the mansion.

The path was steep and made up by cliffs. It was no challenge for Erik to make his way up the course, while William almost crawled on his way up.

William panted as he made his way over the last cliff. His face was in a sneer as he looked up at Erik. ''Are you trying to tire me out before we even fight?''

Erik smirked, ''what do you mean? Haven't I also walked up the same way as you?''

''Are you saying you are fitter than me?'' William spit on the ground which made Erik wrinkle his nose in disgust. ''I'll show you,'' William growled yet his teeth chattering from the cold. ''How far is it?'' He tied his scarf tighter around his neck and breathed hiswarm breath in his ungloved hands.

Their destination was a forest glade which Erik had suggested. It was distant, soundproof and open. Perfect. ''It's just behind these trees.'' He gestured to those standing behind him.

''Let's move then!'' William stormed past Erik but not without bumping into his shoulder.

Erik clenched his sharp teeth. _Oh, I shall enjoy this,_ he thought as he followed William between the trees and into the glade.

It was a circle of snowy, wet grass surrounded by large trees and rocks of different sizes. The grey clouds above surrounded the spot as if they were an audience for the place, and the event that was just about to happen.

William circled the place while Erik stood rooted to a spot in the middle.

''Nice place,'' William commented. ''I bet it's a real eyesight at summer.''

''Yes,'' Erik said as he brushed of some leaves from his coat sleeve. ''The sun shines through and flowers blossom here.'' He had seen it when it had been fall, the day the Destlers moved in to Falldark.

''That's great,'' William stopped his circling and looked at Erik with that devilish smile. ''I'll make sure to take Christine here come spring.''

Erik felt as if everything inside him started boiling over. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at the sorry excuse for a man before him.

William kept going. ''She will love this place, and I will also love it because… I shall remember this as the place I buried you.'' His hand reached to an inside pocket of his jacket. ''Poor Christine will believe that you abandoned her, Destler. But don't worry, I'll take care of her.''

''You sound very confident, Sigers. What makes you think I'm going to die today?''

William then pulled out his hand which was now holding a pistol. His eyes went crazy as he pointed it at the man he hated with such a passion.

Erik had known very well that there was a pistol. _He was thinking about it too much._

''Ah… you didn't even plan to face me like a man, but to shoot me instead?''

''Shut up, freak! I'm the real man here, and when you're gone, my goddess will realize that as well.''

Erik frowned in confusion. ''Goddess? You mean Christine?''

''WHO ELSE!?'' William's smile turned into a disturbing one and the shadows of the clouds drew a haunting shape over his face and body.

''The way she dresses, the way she walks, the way her curls blow in the wind, it's beautiful!'' He laughed, his eyes not even focused on Erik anymore, but more of a vision in front of him. ''Her skin so white, her lips so red, and her eyes so brown… IT'S DESIREBLE!''

Erik, being on this earth for over two hundred years had seen plenty of mad things, but he had never seen a man turn crazy in front of his own eyes.

''As soon as I saw her… I KNEW SHE WAS MY GODDESS!''

Images of William's thoughts and memories where thrown upon Erik, there was so much and it could not be stopped. William was a bomb with emotions that had already been triggered.

Erik saw pictures… no… paintings, paintings that looked like a child had drawn them… paintings of a girl with brown curls. He saw memories of a bedroom. It was a sloppy, messy apartment bedroom. There was a mannequin with a dress on it and female underclothing hung on the wall, a corset and some stockings. The image drew closer and focused on the night table which was lit up by candles, and on it there were a ribbon and a comb.

The truth hit him like a shovel to the face. Erik stumbled back two feet, chocked. ''You took it.''

William frowned. ''What?''

The strength returned to Erik's body and he stood his ground once more, his eyes flaming with fury. ''You took it all! Christine's comb, her ribbon, her clothing, everything!''

The hold on the pistol loosened. ''H-how… how do you know that?'' William stuttered. He then roared, and then crooked the pistol. ''I said, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!''

''You are obsessed with Christine. You are sick.''

''Shut up! You've been in my home!? YOU FIEND! I'LL KILL YOU!''

With no hesitation, the trigger was pulled and a gunshot echoed out through the forest. The pistol felt hot in William's hand and he grinned as he saw that the bullet had pierced Erik's clothing and settled itself inside his chest.

But why wasn't he falling over? Where were the screaming, the falling face first on the ground and then that last painful breath as death took him? It never happened.

Erik buttoned up his shirt to reveal the hole which the bullet had made. He drew a finger on the wound. ''I felt a tingle.''

Then, right in front of William's eyes, the wound disappeared! It healed itself!

He dropped the pistol in fright. ''My God, what are you?'' William backed away. He turned around, ready to run from whatever this was, but instead of meeting the path to freedom, he was face to face with Erik. William let out a short scream. His head snapped back and forth between where Erik was standing now and where he had stood earlier, trying to figure out how the hell he had moved so quick.

Erik responded, ''Your worst nightmare.'' and growled in the most evil voice he could, as his eyes turned black for hunger.

William gasped, ''You really _are_ a monster!'' His muscles triggered, and his fist flew in the direction of Erik's face. It missed, for Erik moved out of reach with an amazing speed. William tried over and over to hit him but the vampire was just playing around with the human.

_I've had my fun, _Erik thought._ Enough is enough._ As another fist came by his face, Erik's predator teeth grew forth and struck down at William's hand. William let out a bloodcurdling scream. It felt like being stabbed in the hand by a great number of knives at the same time. Blood poured out like a stream, dripping on the ground. The poison which the predator teeth transferred into William's skin felt boiling hot, stung and gave an explosive pain, and it traveled quickly through the arm ready to travel some more until the whole body was infected.

Indeed, enough was enough and Erik released William and pushed him away with such brutal force that he flew meters away and landed on a rock, head first. The cracking sound didn't go unnoticed to Erik, and as he looked at the unmoving body, even standing far away, he made the conclusion that William would not rise again.

A pleased smile was shown on the vampire's face. This was just too good. Both Christine and himself would no longer be bothered by William's obsession. The townsfolk would question his disappearance, but it was okay. If they find him...

''People will believe this was just another animal attack.''

Erik then turned around and left the same way he had come, this time alone.

* * *

**A/N: I told you guys I was excited for this chapter! Now you know why ;)**

**Was the truth about William and the disappearance of Christine's belongings obvious? Tell me?**

**Soon the townsfolk will gather and Madame will tell the truth, what will happen?**


	16. Awakening

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS AND I HEART YOU!**

FrenzyVammi** thank you for the advice! I shall look over all chapters, both in grammar, other errors, and try to separate text for an easier read.**

**I got a message from a reader asking me if I was to give up on this story…. The answer is NO! I have no intentions to abandon my story; I'm just a slow updater! Though, in the future, if something happens and I do not finish it (Don't plan on it) I will upload a chapter telling you the whole plot, spoilers and everything, so you won't hang. Trust me, writers who give up and won't tell the readers how it was gonna end, can be really frustrating.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

''Here you go, Christine.'' Sylvie served a cup of tea to the girl who was going to marry her brother… her old, stubborn brother. Sylvie had from the beginning sensed that Christine was the one who would banish Erik's inner demons and the torturing memories from his past, and for that she felt a great amount of gratefulness to Christine. Sylvie had yet to be great friends with Christine. Sure they had spent time with one another, shared laughter and had long conversations, mostly about their lovers…. Well, atleast Sylvie spoke about it. Christine was a shy girl that even though she was not a virgin anymore, still blushed when talking about love making and had yet to really open up to those sorts of things.

Sylvie felt like an older sister now and wanted so much for Christine to feel the same. Especially now when she was to marry into the Destler Family. Or if…

Erik had yet to return after he left the mansion with that William Sigers. _Don't do anything stupid to ruin this brother, oh please, _Sylvie prayed silently in her head.

''Thank you for letting me stay here until Erik comes back,'' Christine said and sipped her tea.

''Anytime!'' Leo smiled as he walked into the living room and sat down next to his wife. ''In our eyes, you are already a part of the family.''

Christine put down the teacup on the coffee table. ''How long do you think he will be out?''

Leo shrugged.''Who knows? Erik can really take his time in a music store.'' That was true, but the fact that Erik was to be in the town's music store was a lie.

''Too bad one of his violin's strings had to brake now,'' Christine sighed. She had hoped that the father of her child would be the one to open the door for her. Him… ready to receive the news.

''I'm sure he'll be here any moment now,'' Sylvie said. ''Talking about music. Do you Christine agree when Erik says that you could enjoy singing as a profession?''

Christine blushed. ''I am too shy to stand in front of a crowd.''

''What do you mean?'' Leo frowned. ''You have sung for us in town plenty of times.''

''Well, I know you people. I know you don't judge me, but if I sing as a professional, there will be people judging me. No, I am simply a baker, a cook.'' Christine smiled, trying to convince them. Actually, Christine would love to sing. It was just the emptiness after her father's death that hindered her. Gustave Daaé had been the source and inspiration for her voice back when she was a child. Christine remembered how her father would play one of his own compositions on the old piano, and she would help him write the lyrics. Was it impossible for Erik to be her new inspiration? No, it wasn't.

_But as I've said so many times before… as of now, I am too shy for a big stage._

Then the sound of the heavy front doors was heard**. **It opened… and then it closed. Footsteps echoed in the hallway and becamelouder and louder, obviously coming their way.

The three rose up from their seats just as Erik came walking into the living room in somewhat of a hurry. He had a smile of satisfaction on his lips. ''Sylvie, Leo, I did it! The trouble is over with – '' Erik stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Christine standing there.

Sylvie made up her own ending to Erik's unfinished sentence. ''The violin! Yes, troubles are over now that you have left your _broken violin_ at the music store.'' She hinted at Erik.

Erik appeared confused at first, but then got it. ''Eh? Oh! Yes, the violin, of course! It was… broken.''

Christine walked over, straightened Erik's coat with her hands and smiled up at him. ''You play on that thing so much that the strings break. Aw… '' she giggled and stroke his visible cheek. ''How shall you ever survive the time without your precious instrument?''

The way his fiancée gazed up into his eyes made Erik think of something that could definitely entertain him. Erik placed his hands on both Christine's arms and rubbed them gently. ''I think I can come up with something,'' he whispered.

''I'm glad,'' Christine smiled. ''Now, there is something… I need to discuss with you.'' She looked over at Leo and Sylvie with an apologizing look. ''Alone.''

''Oh! Don't mind us,'' Leo assured. ''The entire upstairs is yours, go ahead.'' _With them being occupied, I myself can have a little bit of fun with Sylvie, _Leo thought with a boyish grin.

* * *

As soon as Christine and Erik were in his chambers behind closed doors, Erik pulled Christine into his arms and placed several hot kisses on her mouth and throat.

''Um… Erik?''

''Don't speak, my love. Just kiss me!'' In that moment Erik imagined Christine as one of those princesses who would give her prince kisses after slaying the evil dragon which had held her captive. The dragon being William. _He will not bother my Christine again._

As much as Christine loved Erik's lips upon herself and as much asher body reacted to his pressed against her own, she _really_ needed to tell him.

Christine exhaled, ''Erik, we need to talk.''

Erik stopped. ''What? You really meant it? Asking to speak with me alone wasn't a way for us to make love?''

Christine giggled at his silliness. ''Sadly no, dear.''

''Ah… well then, sit down.'' Erik gestured to his bed. They both sat down.

''So, what do you want to talk about?''

Christine bit her lip and clutched the black silk bedcovers with her hands. _Oh, please! May he not abandon me!_

''Erik, is there a way…. for us to get married sooner?'' She did not look at him, but at her tiny heel clad feet, poking out from under her skirts.

Erik frowned. _Sooner? Oh, no. _''I, um…'' he cleared his throat. ''Why do you ask?''

Then Christine took a deep breath, and then turned her head to look Erik in the eyes. _Why does she look so serious? _Erik thought. He had to stop himself from looking into her mind. _Just say what you wanna say!_

He took Christine's hands in his. ''Tell me what's wrong.''''Oh, nothing is wrong! Actually, I bring happy news… um… it could be happy news, I mean… I'm just-''

''Christine! Calm down and tell me, woman!''

''I'm pregnant!''

There it was. She had literally shouted out her condition. Now that uncomfortable silence overtook them. Erik's hands left hers as he stared at her in shock. It was sort of scary to see Erik like this. His eyes were so big and his mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say.

_What did she say? What… did… she say?_

''Erik, please say something.'' Christine pleaded.

Erik stood up in one smooth movement, his long coat swishing. He began pacing like never before and his fingers made odd movements, as if being a sign of nervousness. _How is this possible? I can't father a child! Or, can I? This makes no sense to me! _He growled in his mind when the thought of Christine being in another man's bed.

Christine stood up, making him stop his pacing. He didn't look at her.

''Please Erik.'' She pleaded again.

''How did this happen?'' He asked.

Christine could not help but giggle. ''Oh, Erik… you know how.'' She hugged his arm.

Erik winced. ''Yes, of course… I just… I'm shocked.'' Well… he was.

''That is completely normal.''

''Are you certain?'' Erik referred to Christine being sure that she was carrying a child.

''I am, I went to the doctor and had it confirmed.''

''Then… I am really,'' he looked down at her, not believing what he was saying. ''Going to be a… father.''

''And a wonderful father you will be,'' Christine assured. ''This is why I am asking for a sooner wedding.''

Yes, now he knew. ''You don't want people to know that you got pregnant out of wedlock.'' That sentence sounded bitter on his tongue and it did not go unnoticed to Christine.

She bit her lip and tilted her head down. ''I am sorry, Erik.''

Erik used two fingers to tilt her head back up to look at him. ''You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who took you to bed.'' _I still can still hardly believe I impregnated her. Nothing makes sense anymore!_

''But I encouraged you,'' Said Christine. ''and I have to say... I have no regrets. Now… I want to know if you… feel the same way. Do _you_ want this baby?''

_What am I to say? _Oh, Erik did not know what to think. If this child really was his, how could he deny the chance to have a family of his own? By God if it wasn't his baby, someone's head was going to roll! But… this was a vampire's child wasn't it? How would it turn out? Could it be that Erik had doomed the love of his undead life by planting a demon inside of her?

Erik also knew… that if this child turned out to be a vampire, Christine would have to know his secret. And then what? Would she still love him, and the child? Would she turn and run in fear of them? Oh, he really needed to talk to Leonard and Sylvie about this.

''I… look forward to this child.'' Actually he did, monster or not. ''We shall marry next week.''

Christine's whole face lit up, her eyes sparkled with joy. ''Oh, Erik! I'm so happy!'' She kissed him full on the mouth. ''There is… another thing I want to ask you.''

''More?'' Erik could not take any more news.

''I was wondering… if we could… travel to Sweden and have the baby there?''

Erik should have seen this coming. Christine had told him endless stories about her father's homeland and how much she wished to travel there.

''I'm not saying we have to settle down there, no, no.'' She rambled again. ''My biggest wish though is to leave Falldark's town walls and see the world beyond it. I know this is maybe too much to ask… I mean, you just moved here-'' Christine was shushed by Erik pressing a finger to her lips.

Erik knew how she felt. So many dark memories haunted her in this town. If there was anything Christine wished for,Erik would fulfill it. ''I don't care where I go or where I live, as long as Erik is with Christine… then he is happy.'' Christine squealed in delight and kissed Erik one more time. Then the old grandfather clock in the room struck five p.m.

''Oh! That reminds me that the Mayor has called the townsfolk to the great hall. He said it was very important. I suspect it has something to do with James's death.'' Christine's happiness turned into sadness. ''I'm going… do you want to go? You don't have to, I mean… after what I just told you…''

''Yes, you're right… I'll stay here… I have a lot of thinking to do.'' Indeed he did, he had no interest to go for a town meeting.

''Alright then,'' Christine caressed his hand. ''I see you later?''

Erik nodded his answer, kissed Christine goodbye and watched her leave.

* * *

Sylvie woke up from a pleasant sleep in her bed. Funny, she did not remember taking a nap… and not being naked either. She realized that she was naked under the covers, and some of her raven locks were fastened onto her face because of dried sweat and the bedchamber smelled of sex.

_Oh, no… _Sylvie sighed in annoyance.

She turned her head and saw Leo lying beside her, his arm supporting his head as he looked down at her, smirking.

''Leo! We have talked about this!'' Sylvie raised her voice and pushed her husband out of the bed. She crawled to the edge to look down at him. ''You are not allowed to use mind control on me!''

Leo laughed at Sylvie's upset face and stood up in one second. ''I can't resist, it's too funny.''

''You know, if you want to make love, I wouldn't say no. There was no need to use mind control.''

''Ah! You may have not said no, but you did say later.'' He leaned in and made their noses touch. ''I could not wait for later, my love.'' Sylvie pushed him once again down on the floor.

Vampires can not only feed on humans or animals, but their own kind as well. Vampires who share their blood with one another will be able to control each other's minds, just like they do with humans. Some vampires may not even know that they are able to do this. Sharing your blood could be a sign of love and affection, mating even. But it could also be very terrifying if you shared your blood with a vampire you can't trust. Sylvie and Leo were lucky to have been lovers who fed on each other as a sexual act. They had trust in each other… or Sylvie thought they did.

''Did you make me do something humiliating? I know what you fantasize about."

Leo shrugged. ''Nothing you didn't seem to dislike.''

Sylvie smiled seductively. ''I enjoyed it? Well then… I forgive you.''

Then there was a loud banging on their chamber doors. BANG! BANG!

''Sister, Leo!'' It was Erik out in the hallway. ''I need to speak to you, NOW!''

* * *

''SHE IS WHAT?!'' Leo could not believe what he had just heard. Christine was pregnant with Erik's child!

Erik had gathered his little sister and brother-in-law in the parlor to tell them of the recent news.

Leo paced like a maniac, more than Erik had. Sylvie sat on the sofa and gaped. ''H-how?'' She finally asked.

''Yes, how is that possible?'' Leo turned to Erik. ''I mean… Sylvie and I have come to the conclusion that we can't have children, so how is Christine able to?''

''I don't know dammit!'' Erik yelled back in Leo's face. ''I had no idea that this was possible!''

''Was your love making more special than what you told us?'' Leo asked. ''Did something more unusual happen?''

Yes, Erik remembered telling them that he had felt Christine's skin from time to time. One moment it was there, the next it was gone. When he and Christine were to make love for the first time, Erik had expected not to _feel_ her body. Even though a vampire can't feel human skin, it didn't stop them from feeling the pleasure. Some vampires were just sick with lust and did not care for the ability to feel flesh to flesh, as long as they got a release, they were satisfied. Erik had learnt about this back in Paris where he had met such vampires, yet Erik never took a human to his bed before Christine.

Erik answered Leo's question. ''Nothing more than what I've already told you.''

Leo sighed in frustration and sat down next to Sylvie. ''Still, we have no answer for that ability to feel either.''

''We are only over two thundered years old,'' Sylvie said. ''I guess there are still things we don't know about.''

Sylvie lowered her head, looking down at her lap at her folded hands. Her face turned gloomy. _Erik is having a baby… and I can't. _Tears were welling up and she sniffled.

Both Erik and Leo turned their heads and looked at her. They watched as her body began to shake, then one tear rolled down her cheek, then two, and then… she was sobbing.

The men were alarmed, especially Leo who knew the reason to her sadness. ''Sylvie, my love,'' he tried to soothe her, but it did not seem to be of any help, as she took one of the décor cushions and sobbed into it.

Erik was shocked and did not know what to do. He had never seen his sister like this, never.

''Erik…'' Leo said. ''Not to be rude, but can you leave us?''

Erik obeyed Leonard's request and left the room.

Leo put his arms around his wife and caressed her arms. ''Sylvie, everything shall be alright.''

''Y-you know h-how much,'' Sylvie sobbed between her words. ''I w-wish for a-a baby!''

Leo now understood that nothing that would come out of his mouth would ease the pain Sylvie was feeling at that moment. So he just kept hugging her and she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

Antoinette watched from the shadows of the great hall as more and more people came in and sat down at any seat available. Mayor Goldburg stood at the front, tapping his fingers in nervousness, he even whistled.

Anotinette had been very clear when she told both the Mayor and the police chief that they were to think about anything else but their plan for tonight. If the vampires read their thoughts about it, they would flee without them being able to stop them.

Police chief Roger stood guard by the entrance door. His police men were beside him, but they had no clue what would come, and neither did the rest of the townsfolk.

Madame Giry had big faith in the people. Just because they were humans, didn't mean they were weak. Tonight… they would unite.

The great hall was pretty full now, yet Madame Giry saw that not everyone was there. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about that now. If this was to become a problem, she would face it.

Christine and Meg entered the hall with the last group of people. The two friends sat down further back, and waved as they saw Madame. Antoinette waved back.

_Please God, lend us your strength to fight evil tonight. _Antoinette prayed as the police chief closed the big door with a loud bang and locked it.

Little did they know that out there in the darkness… something bad had awakened. Something even a genius had thought to be dead.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said the truth would be told in this chapter, but I just couldn't make you wait any longer. NEXT TIME, the truth will come out.**

**Who or what is this ''bad'' thing that has awakened? Mwuahahah!**


	17. Chaos and a curse

**A/N: Hello! I'm not dead! I'm soooo sorry you guys! 3**

**Life has been really hard because of an education class and not being able to find a job.**  
**This chapter was meant to be much longer, but I just couldn't let you wait anymore.**

**So here you go! Enjoy chapter 17.**

* * *

Erik had agreed! What a joy! They would leave Falldark after their wedding. Or should they wait until Christine's had their baby?  
Was it safe for a pregnant woman to travel? _Hm… I will ask Madame Giry after the meeting._

The gathering hall was packed with townsfolk, yet not everyone in town was there. Family members and friends would surely pass over  
whatever the mayor would tell them. _I'll tell Erik later._

Meg was sitting beside Christine. She had yet to tell Meg about the pregnancy. Would she think her wicked for conceiving a baby  
before marriage? _Oh, please… this is Meg!_ _She will be nothing but supportive. Right?_

Christine looked over at her friend. Meg looked… sad? Depressed? Tired? One thing Christine knew was that Meg seemed to have a lot on her mind.  
Of course, she was still heartbroken… and she had told Christine that odd things had begun happening around her…  
she never said what _those things_ were though. Not yet anyway.

Christine looked over her shoulder. _Why…. Did the policemen just lock the doors? Why?_

A beaming voice interrupted her thoughts. ''Ladies and Gentlemen… Children,'' Mayor Goldburg spoke and he sighed at the  
mentioning of children. ''I have gathered you here tonight to announce something… very important… for this town to know.'' 

An old man at the front raised a hand, Al Brunger. His wife Molly sat next to him. ''Will this have anything to do with that wild animal?''

''Really? You got a new lead about it?'' Brandon Cobbard asked, hoping to find some justice for his dead wife.

''Actually yes,'' Antoinette stepped in. ''the animal attacks are a part of this.''

People looked at Madame with questioning looks, probably all wondering what the town's _baker_ knew about this. 

You might think that revealing the vampires while _the_ vampires where present would be foolish. A part of Antoinette thought so too.  
What would keep the vampires from just killing everyone in the room? Vampires are not idiots, and they should know that going mad in a  
town where they thought themselves welcome, wasn't such a great idea. Of course, every vampire might not think the same way as the other.  
Antoinette took a quick glance over the room. There were many farming tools, armory and many other artifacts that had been dug up, and  
later hung on these walls as historic display. Earlier, every gun got bullets in them and other tools were bathed in rowan juice, or cast a  
spell on by Antoinette.

Madame continued. ''Though it's not an animal that has fur and runs on four legs…'' she paused. Everyone leaned forward, eager to know  
what she meant by that. Even Christine began to feel a chill down her back. _Not… an animal? Then what? _Christine noticed that some of the  
people in the room, stood up from their seats, and began backing up. Odd… 

''The one who has been sending innocent to their graves is a bloodsucking killer, walking among you on two legs… pretending to be human.''

There was a brief pause. Some people chuckled, though not in an amused way. Some people's mouths hung open in shock, and  
some looked angry, thinking what kind of stupid joke this was.

_Wha… w-what?! _Christine's mind shuttered.

''What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Pretending to be human?'' Someone shouted. People nodded, wanting to know the  
answer to that question too.

More people began backing up to the doors very carefully.

''What I mean is, in this town where not only humans live… live also vampires.'' 

_V-vampire? What is that?! Is it another word for murderer? _Christine felt Meg entwining their hands together.  
Was it a…_ vampire_… who had chewed half of Jammes'neck, and Rebecca, and the little girl?

''Madame Giry is not mad, believe me!'' Goldburg tried to calm people down. ''It's true, I know it! I've seen it, and so has the chief!'' gesturing to the man by the doors, dressed in police uniform. 

This information did not help, but made it worse. Panic spread amongst everyone. They yelled things.  
How, when, who? And so on… 

''So, one of them killed my wife?!''

''And my daughter?!''

''Jammes?!'' 

Madame answered, ''Yes! And if we don't stop them now, they will feed on all of us! I can't stand back and watch anymore!'' 

Christine began hyperventilating. She thought about her parents and the position she had found them in. Necks chewed off and lots of blood….  
So much blood! A bloodsucking killer who looks human! The man who had hovered over her small trembling body… Him showing off his fangs.

_Hello sweetness… hello sweetness… hello sweetness…. HELLO SWEETNESS!_

Christine flew up from her seat and let out the most blood curdling scream, echoing louder than anything else that was happening in the room. 

''Witch!'' Someone growled.

Everyone turned and gasped in horror at what they saw. A young man whom everyone knew by the name Joel, was holding a woman  
captured in his arms. She struggled, but Joel didn't seem to be bothered at all. ''You are not killing me! I'll break her neck if you try!''

Some other men gasped and asked him what the hell he was doing. They were probably his friends. 

''Shut up! I will do it! Stand back!'' Joel yelled at them. He became so focused on one thing that he was not quick enough to notice chief Whatman  
who had snuck up on him. A gunshot was fired into Joel's head and his body fell on the wooden floors, letting go of the screaming woman a  
s he did. He was not dead though. He screamed in pain and his body trembled because of the rowen bullet which was burning at the back  
of his head. Steam formed from it. 

''Why isn't he dead?'' Someone yelled. ''He got a bloody bullet in his head!'' 

Suddenly a man passed through the crowd which was circling the body. It was Doctor Carl Morgan… with a pitchfork in his hands!

Where did he find it? It must have hung on the wall.

Carl moved over to the wounded vampire and finished him. Without hesitating he jammed the pitchfork into his chest.  
Just to be sure, he did it over 3 times, and in the process cracked opened a part of his chest for everyone to see.

People gasped at the red, glowing heart which slowly stopped beating. The glow ceased. Joel didn't move… he was definitely dead. 

''W-why did it glow?'' A small girl asked, tugging on Madame's skirt.

People had almost forgotten there were children in there with them. It was absolutely dreadful that they had to witness this. 

Madame looked down at the small girl. Golden curls and sweat blue eyes, she had. But Madame wasn't fooled.  
''The glowing is just the way a vampire's heart works…. You should know this. After all, you and your _pretend mother_ are vampires yourself.''

The girl, probably not young at all, let go of the skirt in chock. Antoinette did not know every vampire in town, but this family… she knew. 

Suddenly, the girl, followed by a group of other, now revealed vampires, speeded down to the doors, trying to open them. They thought  
tearing the lock apart or breaking the doors would be easy thanks to their abilities, but no… Something wasn't right. They punched  
and hit and scratched at the doors, but nothing. 

''It's magic!'' one of the female vampires realized. She turned around and pointed at Antoinette. ''She is keeping us in here!'' 

While the vampires had been tearing at the doors, the humans had grabbed the weapons that were left, or anything they could  
find in the room. Women that had come with their children backed up in the corner trying to protect the small ones, trying to shield  
their eyes for what would come as the mob of humans struck.

Only minutes ago, everyone had seemed like equals, and now terror was set free. Even though they had conversations with  
them once, laughed with them, danced, worked, even just waved from the other side of the streets, the unusual and the unknown  
scared human kind. Something that was not like them, capable of doing horrendous things, had to be killed.

Christine and Meg pressed themselves into a corner of their own, holding on to each other's trembling bodies. They watched in  
horror as death and harm fell upon vampires and humans alike. Everything seemed to slow down for Christine. Shots were fired and  
sharp object were impaling bodies and the others responded with their sharp teeth, clawing, and some tried to avoid anything  
coming at them by moving away with the help of inhuman speed. And blood… oh, so much blood! 

Christine's hand went to her pregnant belly. ''I need to get out of here!'' She cried in realization. 

''Christine, don't!'' Meg tried to hold on to her friend, but it was in vain. She sprang free and ran past all the chaos. Somehow without  
getting hurt by anything, Christine managed to get to the locked doors. She wasn't the only one trying to get out, but of they  
were human or not, Christine had no time to think about it. 

_Who has the key?!_

To her left, she heard a moan. She turned and saw one of the policemen lying on the floor. He held his bleeding side and coughed blood,  
and then… nothing. His stare froze as he left the living. Christine could not hold back her cries. Oh, it was so horrendous and devastating to see!  
Only monsters could do such a thing! Her eyes found a big key, hanging from his belt. _That must be it! _Even though her body shook with  
fear of touching a dead body, she knelt down and tried to pull it off in panic. _It's not coming off! Dear God, help me!_

Suddenly a new pair of hands shoved hers away and pulled the key off in one second. Then they took a hold on her and pulled her up  
to come face to face with a woman with sharp teeth and a death glare. Christine knew this woman… they worked together at the bakery.  
''YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW IF YOU WANNA LIVE!'' she growled at Christine. 

Antoinette's magic had captured the vampires, blocking them from exiting the doors. But the humans were free to go. 

''DID YOU HEAR ME?!'' She growled once more, making Christine whimper. She nodded repeatedly, praying in her head that this monster  
would not kill her.

She fumbled with the key, but it found it's place in the lock, and Christine could open the doors. She almost fell over as the crowd pushed  
past her, desperate to reach the freedom outside. 

''Christine!'' Madame Giry shouted from across the room with Meg by her side. Christine could see the disappointment in Antoinette's eyes.  
But Christine felt she had no right to judge her, Madame didn't know she was pregnant. _I need to find Erik!_

Antoinette watched as Christine ran out of the building. _Stupid, stupid girl! Just like your mother!_

''I'll go with her!'' Meg said, but her mother held her in place. ''Mother! She needs me!''

''And I need you Meg!''

Everything in Meg's head was spinning. What could she do? And who was her mother really? For how long had she known about vampires? Why her?

Meg watched as the chaos made its way out into the streets. ''What is happening?'' she cried. ''This… this is not normal! This is horrible!''

''Meg! Listen to me now, child.'' Her mother cupped her face with her hands. ''I know what you have been going through. What you can do, I can do it too.''

''W-what? What do you mean?'' _Does she mean… those things?_

''What has happened to you, is a gift, not a curse. You are a witch my child, and together we shall save this town.''

A gift she said. A gift that had almost scared Meg to death. 

She remembered the first time it had happened; the vase at the Christmas party, and not long after that, all things in her closet had  
jumped out. Maybe it had been her imagination, maybe she was crazy? She made sure to keep quiet about what had happened or  
everyone would think her mad! But then, one night Meg had awoken and found her bed levitating with her on it. How she had screamed then!  
The bed had landed with a loud thump and her mother came running into her room.

In that moment, Meg had thought maybe the devil was punishing her. When she thought about it, the war happening in front of them  
right now seemed like hell itself. 

A gift, her mother just said? 

''No!'' Meg slapped her mother's hands away. ''It's a curse!'' She ran.

''MEG! COME BACK!'' 

Antoinette cried as she lost sight of her daughter. _Maybe… she is right? Was this the only way? Could it be that I'm the stupid one?  
_  
She needed to gain some control and cast out the vampires without harming anyone. It was time to bring forth her strongest powers. 

* * *

**A/N: So, is Madame stupid or is she doing the right thing? You tell me.  
This chapter was so hard to write and I hope it didn't confuse you. See you next time!**


End file.
